


Phantom Limb

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, House Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 55,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aerys II and Rhaella had a brother, how would things have been different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

King’s Landing

244 AL

King Aegon paced up and down the hallway outside his son Jaehaerys and his wife’s chambers, his good-daughter had gone into labour two hours ago and the sounds of her labour had echoed throughout the hallways and Aegon was sure that the rest of the Red Keep had heard them as well.

Aegon stopped pacing when he felt a hand on his arm, turning he found himself face to face with his wife Rhae, she looked as haggard as he felt, but then again she had spent the majority of the past two hours in their son’s chambers helping with the labour.

“How is she?” Aegon asked

“She’s fine, the babies were delivered with no problems whatsoever my love.”

“Babies?”

“Yes babies, you’re a grandfather to a boy and a girl. Come with me.”

Aegon followed his wife to their son’s chambers, and found Jaehaerys cradling one of the twins, in his arms whilst his wife Shiera Crakehall cradled the other twin in her hands. Jahaerys noting his father and mother’s presence looked up with a very wide grin on his face, and said “Mother, Father it is my honour to present to you your grandchildren, Rhaella and Vaelarr.”

Aegon noted that Rhaella was in Jahaerys’ arms whilst Vaelarr was in Shiera’s arms, which was a complete contrast to when Aerys was born. But Aegon didn’t dwell on that thought too much as he looked into his two new grandchildren’s eyes and found himself looking into deep pools of violet and purple, and Aegon found himself smiling. These two will be a handful when they are older, I can feel it.


	2. Walking In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirnce Vaelarr hears something interesting.

249 AL: King’s Landing

Five year old Prince Vaelarr ran as fast his little legs could carry him, he enjoyed running through the Red Keep during the day even when he was supposed to be at lessons, but he did find the lessons with Grandmaester Pycelle rather boring, to Vaelarr Pycelle was just a stuffy old man who spent too much time with his head in books. He was nowhere near as interesting to the prince as his uncle Duncan, or even the knights of the Kingsguard were, to Vaelarr they were his heroes and he deeply looked up to and respected them. 

His favourite activity had been one that he just been allowed to do by his grandfather, he would practice with Ser Marthen Velaryon the Red Keeps master-at- arms, with his uncle Duncan’s son Matarys who was slightly older than Vaelarr, but Vaelarr found that whilst Matarys liked sword fighting he preferred fighting with a mace. When he had asked his grandfather for a mace for his last nameday his grandfather’s friend Ser Reynald had simply laughed and said that Vaelarr reminded him of Vaelarr’s great grandfather King Maekar.

That had made Vaelarr’s chest swell with pride, from the stories his father and grandmother told him about his great grandfather, King Maekar seemed like an honourable man and a fierce fighter, one whom Vaelarr one day wished to be just like.

Vaelarr’s thoughts were taken away from his great grandfather, by the sound of footsteps just behind, hearing them he ran as fast he could down the hallways of the Red Keep. He and his brother and sister and cousin Matarys were playing hide and seek, and Matarys was it, and Vaelarr didn’t want to be caught, so he ran faster till he came to a room with an open door, running straight into the room, Vaelarr hid behind the door of the room and waited for the footsteps to pass. 

Vaelarr tried with all his might to slow his breathing down and quietly too so that it wouldn’t draw the footsteps that he recognised as his cousin Matarys toward the room where he was hidden. As he heard his cousin’s footsteps walk past the place where he was hidden Vaelarr breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn’t going to be it for the time being. However, just before he could step out of the room to see if it was clear for him to run back to his room, he heard heavy footsteps about to walk past the room again, and so he hid and waited for the footsteps to walk past, but when they didn’t Vaelarr began to grow curious, so risking being made it by Matarys, Vaelarr moved closer to the edge of the door, and was surprised to hear voices. These voices he heard sounded much deeper and rougher than the voices of either his cousin Matarys or his brother Aerys and the words they spoke, sounded distinctly strange to Vaelarr’s five year old ears.

“What news from our magister across the sea?”

“Good tidings, it appears our prince has been gathering men to his cause for a few moons now.”

“That is good and when can they come to reap havoc on the usurper?”

“Not soon enough it would appear, the prince has inherited some of his forbearer’s stubbornness about ‘doing it right’.”

At this Vaelarr noted that one of the rough voiced men laughed and replied “Doing it right, indeed, doing it right didn’t go well at Redgrass, and it won’t go well now, we need to make sure he understands that.”

“Alas my friend it appears that the boy’s uncles have been instilling such virtues that have been lacking in the most recent of our rightful Kings. It appears that he intends to marry one of the great houses once the plan is successful.”

“Well that should be no trouble whatsoever, the King means to send his grandson to Casterly Rock to foster under the Weak Lion, that should admittedly cause dissent amongst some of the nobles. All we need to do is give them a valid excuse to not want another usurper on the throne and then he can come in and rescue the day.”

“Your suggestion is amiable my friend, but pray tell where and how will we get this excuse you speak of? The King has never been more popular than he is now, admittedly some of the nobles are a bit annoyed that he has allowed his sons to marry for love, but then again they do not wish to do anything to incur the Iron Throne’s wrath. How will we build them up so they have the confidence to?”

“Ah but you see my friend, there is exactly how we do it. The fool allowed his sons to marry for love, and his heir married that girl from Oldstones, even if the common populace love them, that move severly angered the Reach, and it has been known for some time that they can muster the greatest amount of men in all of the kingdoms. All we need to do is plant the seeds of doubt in their minds and they will come flocking to our cause.”

“Very well then, that is what we should do.”

Prince Vaelarr pulled away from the door and moved further into the room, thoroughly confused by what he had just heard, who were those men and why were talking about things across the sea? And why did they keep mentioning his grandfather the King?

Vaelarr was unsure of these things, but as he noticed that the men’s voices had seemingly moved away from where he was hiding, he decided to venture outside. Noticing that the hallway was empty he decided to see where everyone else was and began to run in the direction of the Great Hall.

Prince Vaelarr did not notice the man he ran past, who had been hiding in the shadows listening to the two men conversing and speaking treason. But it mattered not for how many eyes does the crow have? A thousand eyes and one.


	3. Hear Me Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr during his first few months at Casterly Rock

254 A.L.  
Casterly Rock

“Catch me if you can!” Vaelarr shouted, as he sprinted past the various men and women who had were in the grounds of Casterly Rock, trying to avoid being caught by Tywin.

Vaelarr enjoyed living at Casterly Rock, it was a nice big castle bigger than the Red Keep it seemed, and it seemed to Vaelarr more free and open, the people here seemed to be much more friendly and more kind than they did back in King’s Landing. Most of all though Vaelarr enjoyed Casterly Rock because he finally had boys his own age to play with. It wasn’t that he didn’t like playing with his sister and cousin Matarys back home, but he felt that playing with Tywin and Kevan was much more fun, as they were allowed to all sorts of things that Vaelarr wasn’t usually allowed to do in King’s Landing.

Of course things hadn’t started out great, Vaelarr had initially been reluctant to come to Casterly Rock and couldn’t understand why it was him and not Matarys or even Aerys who was being sent out to foster. But any of the arguments he had tried to put to his grandfather had simply been shot down, and ultimately Vaelarr had had to go. When he had first come to Casterly Rock he had felt very shy and nervous, and he hadn’t at first liked the way in which everyone seemed to be much more open toward him, used to the more reserved manner of King’s Landing, Vaelarr had also felt slightly lonely and scared by the solemn and fierce looking Tywin Lannister when had first met him. That nervousness had quickly abated though, as over the months that he had been in Casterly Rock he’d gotten to know Tywin’s brothers Kevan and Tygett and then had managed through them to get to know Tywin, and now it did feel to Vaelarr like they were all good friends. 

Vaelarr also supposed it helped that his cousin Lyonel Crakehall had come to foster at Casterly Rock as well, as Lyonel reminded him of his mother, who the last time he’d seen her had been with child. Thinking of that made Vaelarr wonder whether or not his mother had given birth yet and whether or not he had a little brother or sister that he could meet when he next went home.

Vaelarr sprinted round the corner in the grounds of Casterly Rock and hid behind one of the many walls of the Castle waiting for his breath to slow down. As he hid behind the walls, he heard heavy footsteps running past the walls and guessed that that would have to be either Tywin or Kevan running past as Lyonel somehow managed to run light on his feet despite his being much taller than the others even at the end of ten.

As Vaelarr came away from his hiding place, and decided to sprint back into the main part of the castle, he could heard shouting but paid no heed to it, and continued running in the direction of his rooms within Casterly Rock.

Just as he was about to run into the Castle entrance he bumped into his sworn shield Serwyn Oakheart. Vaelarr noted that Ser Serwyn looked slightly relieved to have found Vaelarr but also seemed to have very grave look on his face that Vaelarr knew he only wore when either Vaelarr had done something bad or something bad had happened.

Stopping himself from completely knocking Ser Serwyn over, Vaelarr asked him “What’s wrong Ser Serwyn, you look very serious?”

Ser Serwyn looked as if he was struggling to form a response, but then he said “My Prince, your presence is requested in Lord Tytos’s solar.”

Vaelarr was slightly worried now, the only time Lord Tytos wished to speak with Vaelarr was either when he had done something wrong or if his mistress felt displeased with something that Vaelarr or one of the other boys had done. So it was with some trepidation that he said “But why does Lord Tytos wish to me Ser Serwyn, I haven’t done anything wrong! I promise!”

All Ser Serwyn said was “I know not why Lord Lannister wishes to see you my prince, but he has requested your presence. So if you would follow me.”

Vaelarr guessed he didn’t really have a choice, and besides the tone of Ser Serwyn’s voice suggested that he knew exactly why Lord Tytos wished to speak with Vaelarr but that he didn’t wish to speak of it, and Vaelarr knew better than to push him, so he followed Ser Serwyn as he walked toward where Lord Tytos’s solar was.

Vaelarr noticed how the closer they got to Lord Tytos’s solar the more reserved and quiet the servants became, Vaelarr couldn’t understand why that was usually the servants seemed to be so busy doing their various duties. As Vaelarr went to ask Ser Serwyn what was wrong with the servants, they met Lord Tytos in the hall outside his solar. Seeing Vaelarr and Ser Serwyn, Lord Tytos immediately straightened and put on what Prince Vaelarr thought was his Lord’s face.

“Ah Prince Vaelarr there you are.” Lord Tytos said before he turned to Ser Serwyn and said “Thank you for bringing the Prince, Ser Serwyn if you could be so king as to wait outside. I will tell the prince the news.”

At this Vaelarr’s ears perked up, he was to be told “news” what news could this be, immediately his thoughts turned to him family in King’s Landing and not for the first time he wondered if they were all okay, and if Rhaella his twin had managed to avoid some Aerys more cruel practical jokes. But before he had the chance to voice any questions, they were in Lord Tytos’s solar and Lord Tytos bid Vaelarr to sit down, so he did.  
“Now Prince Vaelarr, you may be wondering why I have asked you to come here today. The reason is that we received a raven from King’s Landing this morning.”

Vaelarr’s heart started beating much quicker once he heard those words, King’s Landing? Could his fears be true then?  
He had to know so he said “King’s landing my lord? Are my family okay? Is anybody hurt?”

Lord Tytos looked at Vaelarr for a long moment almost as if he were seeing him for the first time as he said “ Yes Vaelarr the majority of your family are fine. Your Lady Mother the Princess Shiera, however is not. You may remember that she was with child when you left?”

Vaelarr nodded yes he remembered, that had been seven moons ago. Lord Tytos continued “Well she went into labour early, and she lost a lot of blood during it, and I’m sorry to say my prince but your mother died during the birthing.”

Vaelarr sat in silence too stunned to really speak, his mother dead? That couldn’t be true, his mother couldn’t be dead. She’d always said that she’d be there with Vaelarr until they were both old and grey; Vaelarr wasn’t old and grey so his mother most definitely wasn’t! And besides she wouldn’t break a promise like that!

Somehow Vaelarr managed to get past his shock to ask “And what of the baby my Lord? Did it live?”

Lord Tytos’s face when he went to reply held a mixture of sympathy and pity for Vaelarr and he couldn’t stand it, but then when Lord Tytos said “The baby was a stillborn my prince.”

Now Vaelarr truly was stunned, his mother was dead and his little brother or sister was dead as well, this was too much for him to take in. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry in front of Lord Tytos, he was a prince of the Iron Throne, and princes did not cry.

Getting up off the chair that he sat on, he thanked Lord Tytos for giving him this news, walked outside, walked past Ser Serwyn who moved to follow him. The minute he got into the hallway where his chambers were he forgot about all propeity and ran straight for his room. Upon reaching it he jumped onto his bed, and buried his head into his pillow and cried.


	4. Life At The Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr goes fighting outlaws.

256 A.L. Casterly Rock

_The boy dreamed, he dreamed of smoke and fire and tears. Always the same dream, of the people trying to wake creatures from the stone, but always failing, always failing. There was a woman and a man in the dream this time unlike previous times. However, the woman bore many a scar and bruises on her person that the boy knew he just knew somehow that the man she was with was responsible for those hurts. No matter how much he wanted to call out to the man and the woman, he couldn’t. He felt helpless as he watched the man beat the woman, and the lie with her the way a man and his wife would lay together, but it seemed like the man was hurting the woman, she was screaming out for help saying over and over again “Please, you’re hurting me, please stop please stop.” The man didn’t listen to her though he just kept hurting her, and laughing, that was what the boy thought was the worst part of this dream the laughing, the man seemed almost mad, and it frightened the boy. But then the dream changed and now the boy saw the man from the last dream sitting on a throne of swords muttering dark things, before a golden lion plunged his sword into the man’s back._

“Vaelarr! Vaelarr?”

Vaelarr was shaken out of his dream by his good friend Tywin, still slightly dazed he turned to look at his friend and said “What is it Tywin? Have I missed something? Why are you dressed in armour? Are we fighting someone?” Vaelarr noted that his friend wore one of his rare smiles, and then he said “You were dreaming again weren’t you my Prince? What was it this time?”

Vaelarr ducked his head to try and hide the blush that he could tell was spreading treacherously across his face, he thought he had gotten better at hiding his expression when he was dreaming, he contemplated lying about what he saw, but then decided against it, Tywin always seemed to know when he was lying anyway. So he said “ Aye Tywin I was, but this time the dreams were stranger than before I saw...” Vaelarr stopped there, unsure of whether or not he should mention all of what he saw in his dream, the golden lion had thoroughly confused him.

He decided that he’d tell Tywin the first part of the dream but not the last part, no, no one could not about that, for Vaelarr had a sneaking suspicion of who that man on the thrones of swords had been and he didn’t wish to speak it aloud for fear. Tywin it seemed however, had noticed his uncertainty as Vaelarr noted that he had his eyebrows raised in an expression that he got only when he thought Vaelarr was hiding something, and so he wasn’t surprised when Tywin said “And what did you see my Prince?” Vaelarr hesitated unsure of how to truly say what he wanted to so he just blurted it out “I saw smoke and fire and heard people crying, I heard a man saying that they had tried to wake something from the stones but that it had failed. I saw a man and a woman, but something was wrong with the man he kept hurting the woman even when she began to beg him to stop, and I so badly wanted to yell at the man to stop hurting the woman, but every time I tried to say something nothing would come out of my mouth, and all I could hear was the man’s laughter, except it didn’t sound like normal laughter, I think the man was mad Tywin, and that scared me.”

Vaelarr stopped for breath and noted that Tywin was frowning, for a moment Vaelarr was worried that Tywin had thought him mad and was about to call for the Maester but before Vaelarr had the chance to voice that he was perfectly sane still- at least he hoped so- Tywin had held up a hand and looked as if he were about to speak. “Well my prince, I’m sure they were just dreams so there is nothing to fear from them, I think perhaps you should stop spending so much time with that awful Maggie the Frog woman, she only speaks nonsense. Besides I can’t have you worrying about some stupid dream can I? Father bid me to tell you to get armoured we’re going to get those outlaws who have been wreaking havoc around the woods in Lannisport.”

Vaelarr was completely relieved that Tywin didn’t think him mad, and remembered belatedly that of course Lord Tytos had told him, Tywin, Kevan and Ser Serwyn that they would be sent to Lannisport to deal with some outlaws who had been troubling the people, Lord Tytos it appeared was too preoccupied keeping his lady busy. Vaelarr shuddered at that thought and quickly made to forget it and instead asked “Are we going now Tywin? I thought your father said that we’d be going in a few days?” Tywin grimaced and said “Well apparently my father or more likely his mistress changed his mind and now we’re going out today. But he said that we’re to be back in time to greet Lord Frey and the other Westerlands lords by this evening.”

_Ah of course, the Freys are coming, those poxy people who insulted my cousin. Oh Joy._

Vaelarr was none too happy about having to be Casterly Rock when the Freys came nor was he looking forward to having to meet Lords Reyne and Tarbeck, he had not forgotten the day of he had made to depart for his mother’s funeral and he had overheard both those “Lords” calling his mother a dragon whore, Ser Serwyn had had to physically restrain him from running and hitting both of them. Something must have shown in his face for Tywin said “I’m sure it’ll be fine my prince, besides we should be away still when they come.”

At that Vaelarr smiled, and got up from the chair in his room and turned to Tywin and said “I’ll meet you down in the grounds in a few minutes Tywin.” Tywin nodded and then walked out of the room. Once Tywin had gone, Vaelarr opened up his cupboard and picked up his armour, really it was just a silver breastplate with the Three Headed Dragon of House Targaryen on it, but it had been a nameday gift from his father for his last nameday, so he decided to wear it and see how well it fitted. Looking around the room he spotted the mace that his grandfather had given to him for his eleventh nameday, and picked that up. Satisfied that he had all that he needed he walked out of the room and headed toward the grounds. When he got to the courtyard he noted that Ser Serwyn, Tywin, Vaelarr’s cousin Lyonel and Tywin’s younger brother Kevan were all armoured and mounted and ready to go. Vaelarr walked to the nearest horse, mounted it and then turned to look at Tywin.

Tywin nodded and then their party of what Vaelarr supposed was 100 men rode through the gates of Casterly Rock, and down the road toward Lannisport all in relative silence. They had been riding for about thirty minutes when, one of the riders stopped next to Tywin’s horse and said “My Lord, the outlaws have been spotted in a camp just ten minutes ride from where we are now. What would you like us to do?” Vaelarr looked at Tywin, who looked every inch a warrior and true lord and waited with anticipation for the fight to come when he saw Tywin simply nod in the direction that the rider had indicated. Their company rode on in that direction. When they were but five minutes away from the campsite, they came across the first bunch of outlaws who were making water, before the outlaws had the chance to draw their weapons Vaelarr saw the bowmen from the Rock notch and let their arrows loose as they hit the outlaws straight into the chest causing them to fall to the ground.

Vaelarr’s head came away from the sight of the dead outlaws when he heard a horn being blown and saw a dozen more outlaws streaming out the campsite. Lifting his mace in anticipation, Vaelarr thought he heard Ser Serwyn shout “My Prince.” But thought that perhaps that had just been the wind, as he brought his mace thundering down on the first outlaw who came near his horse, he noted with some grim satisfaction that the outlaw fell to the ground with a bloodied forehead. Vaelarr managed to fell three more men, before the fight was over. He looked up to see Tywin holding the man who seemed to be the leader of the group of outlaws in chains. The rest of his company all lay dead around them. After the fight, they marched back to the Rock and Vaelarr, Kevan and Lyonel all talked rather excitedly about the fight, Vaelarr however did note that Tywin’s grimace which for some reason he always seemed to wear in the open, was much more pronounced the closer they got to the Rock.

Vaelarr wondered why that could be, but soon forgot about that when they reached the courtyard of the Rock to find Lord Tytos, and Tywin and Kevan’s younger siblings Tygett, Genna and Gerion all standing in the courtyard with what looked like pride on their faces. As Vaelarr dismounted from his horse, he saw one of the girls who was friends with Tywin’s sister Genna approach him and say, “Oh my prince, from what my Lady Genna says it seems you fought most valiantly! You truly are like a prince from one of the songs!” Vaelarr was slightly speechless; no girl had ever spoken to him like that before. He could feel the blush beginning to creep over his cheeks, but before he could even begin to fathom a response he looked up to see that the girl had gone and that Ser Serwyn was making his way over to speak with him.

“Your Grace, are you well?” Ser Serwyn sounded concerned

“I am Ser Serwyn, why ever do you ask?” Vaelarr replied

“It’s just that, it’s never easy the first time you go for a proper fight, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.” Ser Serwyn said.

“Yes, yes I’m fine thanks Ser.” Vaelarr replied somewhat distractedly as he had suddenly noticed that a very pretty looking girl had suddenly appeared in the courtyard, and for some reason Vaelarr had the urge to go and speak to her! He just managed to catch whatever it was Ser Serwyn said before he walked away.

“Very well your grace, I will come to get you when the Freys have arrived, until then try and stay out of trouble.” Vaelarr managed to give a non committal grunt, and tried to see where the girl had gotten to, for some reason she had taken Vaelarr’s interest and he wished to speak with her. His twelve year old mind just couldn’t understand this sudden desire that he had to speak with the girl.


	5. What Is Dead May Never Die

257 A.L.  
Casterly Rock

“I can’t believe that father agreed to it. This is absolutely unacceptable!” Tywin Lannister raged.

“He must have had his reasons for doing so Tywin, I think you’re overreacting slightly.” Kevan replied trying to calm his brother down.

“Over reacting? Over reacting?! It seems I’m the only one who is reacting! Father is a fool if he thinks that he will benefit from this! Lord Frey is mocking him in front of the whole of the Westerlands!” Tywin replied angrily.

Prince Vaelarr sat in the corner of the room keeping quiet watching as the elder of the two Lannister brothers raged, and the younger one tried to calm him. It truly was a rare sight to see Tywin Lannister lose his calm, but when he did he truly lost it and just now Vaelarr was trying to keep his mouth shut and not say one of his usual japes that would undoubtedly get him a tongue lashing from Tywin considering the rage he had worked himself up into at the current moment.

I pity Emmon Frey; I truly do, if this is what Tywin is going to be like. I wonder how Genna must feel about this betrothal; after all she is getting married to one of those weasel faced children after all. Then again I’m sure Tywin has thought about that, but I think he’s more concerned about House Lannister’s image at the moment. Vaelarr shook the traitorous thoughts out of his head, and returned to listening to Tywin ranting.

“This is absolutely unacceptable! The Reynes and the Tarbecks already think father weak. Did you see Lord Reyne storm out of the hall when the betrothal was announced Kevan did you!”

Vaelarr looked up at Kevan, Tywin’s younger brother and found him looking down at the ground, and almost had to strain to hear his response it was so quiet. “Yes brother, yes I did.”

Vaelarr knew that the brothers were very troubled by their father’s weakness and his apparent need to please others, when he himself was the lord of one of the most powerful houses in the seven kingdoms, was Vaelarr had to admit slightly worrying. Vaelarr knew that both Tywin and Kevan deeply resented the amount of influence that Lord Tytos’s mistress had over him, and he knew that they also suspected though Vaelarr wondered on what grounds, that Lord Tytos’s mistress had been the one to suggest the betrothal between Genna and this Emmon Frey boy. Vaelarr felt his mouth twitch in annoyance when he thought of the Frey boy, he had been there for the feast that had been held in honour of the betrothal and if Vaelarr was being honest with himself he thought the boy a fool and a weakling and completely unsuited to a girl- no a lioness for that was what she is- like Genna. Then again, Vaelarr had learnt the hard way that despite being a Prince of the Iron Throne his thoughts were best kept to himself on the issues concerning the Lannisters and their private affairs. At least that seemed to be the case when dealing with Lord Tytos, for though the man may be seen as weak and kind; when it came to private family matters he suddenly became very serious and bitter. This therefore meant that for the most part Vaelarr stayed away from him and his mistress.

Vaelarr could see that Kevan was having no luck in cooling down his brother’s anger, so Vaelarr used one of the oldest tricks that he knew often calmed Tywin down. “Oh Tywin, please do shut the fuck up. We get it you’re pissed off because you’re father’s a weakling and he’s embarrassing the good Lannister name. But raging about it isn’t going to do anything about is it? No. Now stop being such a spoil sport and look outside the window I think you’ll find a lovely surprise waiting for you.”

Vaelarr knew that the trick had worked it always did with Tywin, as he saw Tywin move toward the window with a curious expression on his face, Vaelarr looked at Kevan and saw the younger boy grinning at Vaelarr. Vaelarr looked back to where Tywin was standing at the window, and was relieved to see one of those rare smiles on his face. As he got up to join his friend looking out the window, he could quite clearly see what had got Tywin so smiley, Lady Joanna Lannister was walking through the courtyards of Casterly Rock chatting amiably with Genna, Vaelarr presumed that they would be speaking about Genna’s betrothal.  
Looking away from the window and toward his friend, Vaelarr was surprised to see what looked like a wistful expression on Tywin’s face. Vaelarr was surprised, he knew that his friend liked Joanna but he had had no idea that Tywin liked her that much.

Grinning he said “Go on then, stop looking at her from the window like a craven. Go out there and talk to her, she’ll appreciate it that much more if you do.”

Tywin turned to him shocked “I...I d-d-don’t know what you’re talking about my prince.” He stuttered.

Vaelarr had to laugh at that, his voice filled with mirth he said “Nonsense, you know full well what I’m talking about. Now stop gawking at me and run to the courtyard like the knight you are and sweep her off her feet before I do.”

Vaelarr was pleased to see the little challenge had given his friend the incentive he needed to act, as Tywin then said “Oh my prince, there’s no need for you to act for I shall go and prevent her ever having to talk to you!”

Laughing, Tywin sprinted out the room and down toward the courtyard. Vaelarr was relieved, he had always thought Tywin was too serious and if Joanna Lannister could help relieve some of that seriousness from his friend then she would be a welcome change.

Vaelarr then turned to look at Kevan, only to find that he was looking at his sworn sword Ser Serwyn. 

Ser Serwyn answered his questioning look “Ser Kevan, left just after Ser Tywin. And I see that you’re playing match maker my prince.”

Vaelarr had to suppress a grin at that his sworn sword knew him far too well. But then he noticed the serious look on Ser Serwyn’s face and immediately felt the old anxiety creep in again. “What’s happened Ser Serwyn, is it news from the capitol?”

Ser Serwyn nodded and then said “Your presence has been requested in King’s Landing your grace. The Blackfyres are back.”


	6. Red or Black, A Dragon Is Still A Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr's POV in this chapter occurs two months after the first part of the chapter. By that point the fleets Maelys sent are approaching Dorne and Tarth.

257 A.L.  
Tyrosh

Maelys Blackfyre sat in the Archon’s chambers in Tyrosh, looking over a map of Westeros and began to plot his next move. So far success had come relatively easily for the Band of Nine. They’d started of small conquering Volon Therys, for The Smiler then had come one of the most invigorating fights Maelys had ever been in, the fight for Myr. It had been a very bloody conflict, but had ended when Maelys himself had slain the Archon Nestoris, the man who had previously employed Maelys and the Golden Company some years previous during a fight for the Disputed Lands. Then they’d turned their sights on Tyrosh. Maelys knew that Tyrosh would not go down easily, the ruling Archon was a very prideful man who had somehow managed to win the loyalty of the all the nobles during his long reign. Of course that had proven to be of very little help to him, when he’d found the Golden Company, The Second Sons and the Pirate King’s forces all knocking on his door. The fool had refused to surrender, and so he and whatever army he’d managed to assemble were crushed and the Band of Nine had triumphed once again, this time they had placed Alequo Adarys in power.

Now, now was Maelys’s chance to get his birthright back from the bastard line of Daeron II. Across the water was the island of Estermont, Maelys was tempted to launch an attack on the island any try to establish a base there, but thought better of it, he knew it would be far to risky to go straight into Westeros like that, he needed a base. Somewhere he could get his troops to return to after a bout of raiding and pillaging on the coastline. That was when his eyes fell onto the Stepstones, they had traditionally been the haunt of Pirates and outlaws, but now with the Pirate King and an army of pirates under his sway, Maelys knew that landing there and setting up base there would be no problem. 

Looking to the back of the room where his squire was he said “Lad, go and find the Ebon Prince, the Pirate King, Alequo Adarys and Ser Devan, tell them the King wishes to speak with them.”

“Yes your grace!” The boy replied almost immediately, seemingly happy to have a reason to leave the room.

Maelys sighed, that was something he was used to from most people, that almost unending fear that they held him in, even his own mother had been unable to stomach the sight of him. Sometimes when he felt very low, Maelys would curse the gods for giving him such a deformity and for branding him a kinslayer even though what had happened was beyond his control. To Maelys it seemed like the only person who didn’t flinch away from the sight of him was his sister Daenys, she had been born when Maelys was four but had taken their mother’s life as a consequence. But Maelys found it very difficult to feel anything but love for her, of course it wasn’t the sort of love that was normally associated with the members of his family for he hadn’t wed her, he didn’t wish his fate on his sister. Instead he had named her his heir, and had promised her that when he conquered the seven kingdoms, he’d arrange a match fitting for her.

He was shaken out of his reverie, by the sound of his squire announcing the arrival of “the Ebon Prince, the Pirate King, Alequo Adarys and Ser Devan Strickland.”

Maelys stood up for their arrival and greeted them each in turn, saving an especially warm smile for his old friend- the only friend he truly had- Ser Devan.

As expected the Ebon Prince was the first to come out with the flattery “Ah Your Grace, I must say congratulations on leading us to such a magnificent victory today in Tyrosh! I’m sure the usurper has soiled his small clothes upon hearing of your glorious victory today!”

Maelys had to suppress a scowl at the man’s flamboyant tone, he didn’t like the man and would dearly love to do nothing more than stick Blackfyre into his back, but held his urge in check simply because he needed the men the Ebon Prince could provide. Instead all he did was smile and say “Your words are to kind good ser, but alas we don’t have enough time for flattery I have called you here now to discuss our upcoming invasion.”

Maelys didn’t fail to notice the sudden peak in interest of the Pirate King, not surprising really Maelys thought considering he had promised the man the Westerlands should they be successful. Instead of allowing the man to begin asking all the pointless questions that he undoubtedly would ask, Maelys continued speaking. “Malor you will take your fleet of Pirates and go raiding along the Dornish Coast as well as the coast in the Reach, I want you to strike hard and strike quick, give them no chance to catch you. Ser Devan you will join the Pirate King on this raid. Ebon you will take your men plus the Second Sons and will go to Tarth and will take it from that old fool who currently holds it, should you be successful Tarth is yours.”

As expected the Ebon Prince seemed satisfied, Maelys noted as well with some grim satisfaction that the Pirate King seemed happy as well, Ser Devan of course seemed slightly discomfited by the notion of spending anytime at all with the Pirate King with which Maelys could sympathies but he needed this plan to work. So he continued “I will go with the Golden Company and set up base in the Stepstones, Ser Devan once you have completed raiding the reach and Dorne I want you to take a fleet to Pyke and see if you can entice the Kraken into allying with us. If successful, you are to tell him to launch a raid on the Westerlands, Lannisport especially! Then you are to come back to the Stepstones, as we prepare for the main invasion. Malor, should the alliance with Pyke fail you are to take your fleet up from the Reach and take Lannisport, should you be successful be ready to march on Casterly Rock, the Lion Lord is weak so it should fall relatively easily.”

Maelys finished speaking and looked around the room, he noted the looks of determination on the faces of his fellow commanders these were the men who were left of the original Band of Nine, three had died during the fighting in Volantis, one was established in Myr, one had been established in Lys, one had come away victorious in Volon Therys, one was now in Tyrosh, that just left himself and the Pirate King. He knew what he wanted but he didn’t know what the Pirate King wanted yet, and as such had to be careful with how much actual detail he went into when discussing his battle plans. Maelys then said “Is that understood? Good, prepare your men and the ships we leave tomorrow.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King’s Landing  
Vaelarr saw the Red Keep come into view and felt a familiar wave of excitement run through him, despite the fact that he had been summoned home due to the most dire of circumstances, he couldn’t help but wait with anticipation at the reunion with his sister and his cousins and uncles and aunts. He wasn’t really looking forward to meeting Aerys again, the last time he’d met Aerys, his brother had said something rather inflammatory about Genna Lannister, and Vaelarr had had to be restrained by Ser Gerold and Ser Gwayne Gaunt from smashing Aerys in the face for his disgusting language. That had been followed by a severe tongue lashing from his grandmother about showing the proper respect to his elders including Aerys, Vaelarr still couldn’t understand how everyone else was so blind to what Aerys truly was, and nice wasn’t it.  
Vaelarr shook those thoughts from his head as he saw his uncle Duncan and his sister Rhaella waiting for him in the courtyard. Speeding up his horse into a gallop, Vaelarr managed to stop his horse just in front of the pair of them, quickly dismounting he embraced his sister in massive hug and then turned up to look at his uncle Duncan. 

“Uncle, how nice of you to greet me upon my return, pray tell where is everybody else. After all I did expect a big welcoming party to welcome back grandfather’s favourite grandchild.” Vaelarr said jokingly.  
Rhaella hit him on the arm for his joke and his uncle had to suppress a grin, before saying in what sounded to Vaelarr to be a very solemn tone, “They are all in the throne room dear nephew, come your presence is requested.”

With that his uncle began walking back to the keep, Vaelarr looked at his sister who merely shrugged in response but then looped her arm through his and guided him to the throne room.  
As Vaelarr walked through the halls of the Red Keep he noticed how everything seemed to be so eerily quiet which was unusual for the keep , as for as long as he could remember the Red Keep had always been buzzing with activity be it with the sounds of children playing and laughing or the courtiers talking in hushed whispers about the day’s events in court. But now, now there was none of that and to Vaelarr it felt eerily similar to how the keep had felt when he had come for his mother’s funeral.

As they walked into the throne room, Vaelarr was surprised to see apart from his immediate family of aunts and uncles and cousins, the Warden of the East Jasper Arryn and the Warden of the South Luthor Tyrell also there. His grandfather looked up from his discussion with the hand of the King, Lord Mormont and simply nodded at Vaelarr, before signalling to Lord Mormont to begin speaking.

Vaelarr noted that Lord Mormont was a big and bulky man, who seemed more bear than human, but then again Vaelarr thought that the same could be said of himself, for even at the age of ten and three he was tall for his age and was beginning to develop some very serious muscle in his arms and chest. 

Lord Mormont began to speak “Thank You, your grace. My Lords, your graces we are gathered here today, to discuss the Blackfyre threat.” He paused looking at King Aegon as if for permission to continue, which the King granted with a single nod of the head, “Our sources have confirmed the reports that we have all heard, the band of nine have taken Tyrosh, and mean to launch an assault on Westeros.”  
Vaelarr gasped, he had heard on the way to King’s Landing that Tyrosh had fallen but he hadn’t expected that it would serve for a launch for yet another Blackfyre rebellion. But before he could let his thoughts get all jumbled up he noticed Lord Mormont had continued speaking. “At present, our sources say that Maelys Blackfyre the pretender, has sent out men under the so called Ebon Prince to raid Tarth, we have written to Lord Selwyn, and have told him of the threat and to be on his guard, we have also notified Lord Baratheon and have asked him to call his banners. Furthermore sources have reported that the pretender has sent out the so called Pirate King on a raiding mission of Dorne, we have of course notified Prince Martell and have asked him to keep a vigilant look out.” At that Lord Mormont finished speaking.

Vaelarr noticed how in the hall there were only two people missing his aunt Rhaelle, but he wasn’t truly surprised about that as she was probably at Storm’s End now anyway helping her husband prepare for the upcoming battle. The other person whose presence was lacking was Vaelarr’s father Jahaerys, this was something that deeply bothered Vaelarr, he knew his father was unwell but he had never as far as Vaelarr was aware missed a session of court in his life. He turned to his sister who was still standing beside him , and raised an eyebrow at her in question. She leaned into him and whispered into his ear “Father has taken ill, that’s why he’s not here.”

Vaelarr nodded his head in response, and looked up to where his grandfather was sitting on the Iron Throne when he heard him cough.

Vaelarr noted his grandfather seemed to look a lot older since the last time Vaelarr had been home, there were a lot more lines etched into his face, and he seemed as if he hadn’t slept properly for days, knowing his grandfather that was probably true. But his voice still commanded the attention of everybody in the room especially when he began to speak “Thank you Lord Mormont, now Vaelarr you may be wondering why I have asked for your presence in this meeting today other than to hear of the threat posed by this Blackfyre Pretender. Well as you have heard, he has sent this Pirate King of his to raid along Dorne, whilst we do not expect the raid to be successful, we do believe that if there is even the slightest chance that it is, then the Pirate King will not hesitate to sail further west and try and attack Lannisport.”

Vaelarr was stunned, he hadn’t even considered that. King Aegon seemed to see the change in Vaelarr’s expression for he said “We have of course written to Lord Tytos of this suspicion, but of course as you well know Lord Tytos is very weak and there is potential that some of his more ambitious lords may seek to use the pretender to benefit their own means. That is why, I am going to be sending you back to Casterly Rock with a force of one thousand men including Ser Serwyn and Ser Gerold, this force is to be used to help defend Lannisport from any potential threats that the Pretender could send. Is that understood?”

Vaelarr could simply nod, he was stunned and honoured at the same time that his grandfather felt that Vaelarr was capable enough to help fight in the upcoming war let alone lead a group of battle hardened warriors such as Ser Serwyn and Ser Gerold.

“Good, pack your things, you shall be leaving in two days time.” King Aegon said, and with that the meeting was dismissed.

Vaelarr was too stunned to even begin to think about moving, in two days time he would be riding to war.


	7. We Do Not Sow

257 A.L.  
Pyke

Lord Quellon Greyjoy sat brooding in his solar. As of late, Quellon felt that was all he could do, ever since he had been injured fighting against Tyroshi slavers a few years back, all he could do was man a ship and sit down and think about ruling. And now the Blackfyres had come knocking on his door. 

Quellon did find it slightly ironic that the black dragon had sent one of the men Quellon had defeated in his youth as an ambassador to talk of an alliance. Quellon knew the so called Pirate King did not recognise him, for if he did he would not have been so foolish as to have stepped onto Pyke himself, for Quellon’s father Dagon had issued a death warrant for the man all those years ago. However, considering the man had come bearing terms from the man who had styled himself the rightful king of Westeros, Quellon was intrigued to see what he could get from this.

Quellon was no fool though, unlike when his father had tied the wolves in a knot and had dented the Lion’s claws, he had no heir to take his place should this proposed alliance go awry, and it would be an insult the whole of the Iron Islands to see anyone but a Greyjoy sitting in the Seastone Chair. 

Though for Quellon the offer presented by Maelys was a tempting one, if the Iron Islands were to ally themselves with him and add their fleet to his, Maelys would grant them the North and the Riverlands just like in the days of King Harren the Black. Quellon thought that this was a reasonable offer, but then again he did feel slightly nervous of truly allying to the black dragon, history had shown that the Targaryens were very difficult to beat, and the fates of the Houses who had risen with the Blackfyres the first few times had suffered complete and utter annihilation. No, Quellon thought, this was a risk that he couldn’t take especially with no heirs left to take his place. He would not let another house take his place in ruling from the Seastone Chair.

He summoned his maester from tending to the wounds of some of the men who the Pirate King had left on Pyke, as he had made to raid Lannisport.

“Maester Cole, I wish for you to give the signal to the men out on the harbour.”

“Yes my Lord.”

The decision had been made, let the dragons fight each other. Quellon Greyjoy was Iron Born and would pay the Iron Price for any lands that he wanted for himself. The Blackfyre’s fleet of ten ships that had been left by the Pirate King would burn. Let the black dragon make of that what he will, Quellon would not risk his family and his islands safety to the whims of a mad man born of incest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gold Road

Everything was in a state of panic, everything felt slightly disorientating. Prince Vaelarr and the one thousand men that his grandfather had given to him to use, were camped on the Gold Road half way between King’s Landing and Casterly Rock when word had reached them of the fall of Tarth to the Pretender’s forces. Panic had ensued after that news had been made common knowledge amongst the men. Vaelarr was unsure what to do, they were already halfway to Casterly Rock where admittedly their forces may be needed should the Pretender’s fleet attack there, but then of course they could be of use helping to fight the pretender’s forces in Tarth.

Vaelarr had been unsure of which course to take and so had asked the two experienced soldiers that were riding alongside him, his sworn sword Ser Serwyn and Ser Gerold Hightower of the Kingsguard. Both had been adamant that Vaelarr continued to march toward Casterly Rock, their reasoning being that it would do no one any good for the forces marching under Vaelarr to turn round now and try to march to the Stormlands, if anything that would be more of a hindrance considering the time it would take for them to march through everything, what with winter fast approaching.

No, they were to strike out of Casterly Rock again at first light. But first Vaelarr and the men were camping and getting ready mentally and physically for what he suspected would be an inevitable battle. It wasn’t that he didn’t have any faith in Lord Tytos, it was just that like his grandfather had said, Lord Tytos was not the strongest of men and some of his bannermen particularly Lords Reyne and Tarbeck, may be tempted to join the pretender should he launch an invasion of the Westerlands. So it was Vaelarr’s duty to prevent any of them from turning traitor, and to ensure that should the pretender send men to fight in the Westerlands that they were reminded why it was exactly that the Blackfyres had never won any of their rebellions.

Vaelarr did feel quite proud that his grandfather placed so much trust in his ability, that he had trusted him to lead a force of 1000 men to help in any potential battle. Of course that did place more pressure on Vaelarr to ensure that he did everything right, and didn’t slip up and make any mistakes whatsoever. To try and calm his nerves he had begun speaking to Ser Gerold about his niece Elena Hightower, from what Vaelarr had been able to learn from listening to Ser Gerold, Elena seemed to be a lovely girl who liked all the sorts of things girls liked, which was oddly comforting for Vaelarr, especially considering the fact that now he was ten and three, he had noticed that more and more girls around Casterly Rock and Lannisport had started looking at him and talking to him, of course for Vaelarr this was quite interesting but he could never think of the appropriate thing to say to any of the pretty girls, of which there were many, he only seemed to be able to charm the slightly more plain looking girls, which for Vaelarr was very disappointing when he had seen how Matarys, Tywin and even Kevan were able to charm the very pretty girls and make them blush. For Tywin that charm had seemingly worked on Joanna Lannister and it did seem as if the two were openly courting.

Vaelarr shook his head to get himself away from such thoughts, and back onto focussing on the situation in front of them. As they had been marching along the Gold Road they had received word that the Pirate King had been raiding along the coast of Dorne and the Reach, and they had even heard the horrific tale of how he had apparently set the Arbor alight, which Vaelarr had correctly assumed had meant that men were being dispatched from the Reach to deal with the Pirate King. The problem though was that no matter how thorough the defences that any of the Lords put around their coastal towns, the Pirate King still seemed able to cause great damage, and managed to escape before any serious damage could be done to his own fleet. That was going to be a very big problem for the forces of Westeros, even if the pretender was defeated, especially considering that Vaelarr had heard some very disturbing rumours about the sort of extracurricular activities that this Pirate King indulged in.

Vaelarr was taken away from his thoughts, by a touch on his arm. Looking up he saw Ser Serwyn towering over him, holding his arm outstretched with a letter being presented to Vaelarr. Taking the letter from Ser Serwyn, Vaelarr read it quickly to see what it could be and found a sinking feeling in his chest.

Lannisport had fallen, the Pirate King was sending men to attack Casterly Rock.


	8. Dragon's Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr leads his first battle.

257 A.L.  
Outside Lannisport.

Prince Vaelarr read the letter that had come from King’s Landing again to ensure that he hadn’t misread what it had said. Tarth, the island in the Stormlands that only three weeks ago had belonged to the Blackfyre Pretender, now belonged to its rightful lord Orys Tarth. The fight to regain Tarth had been a bloody one, the forces of the Stormlands had mustered led by Vaelarr’s uncle Edric Baratheon and had managed to smash the host commanded by the Ebon Prince, killing the prince and scattering Maelys Blackfyre’s forces even more. Vaelarr’s father wrote that they had received word that the pretender had set up camp on the Stepstones, and seemed to be preparing for an invasion onto the mainland, but Vaelarr’s father reassured him that his grandfather the King had mustered a large force of about 30,000 men that were preparing to set sail and launch an attack on the pretender. 

Vaelarr felt that that news was good, all that was required of him now as he surveyed the campsite that had been made on the outskirts of Lannisport made up of the men he had brought with him from the capital and 12,000 men led by Tywin, was to end the Pirate King’s hold over the city. Which Vaelarr thought should be relatively easy if it was taken into consideration that the Greyjoys had managed to burn the Pirate King’s ships, thus preventing them from having a way out, and Tywin had told him how the Pirate King had foolishly sent 1,000 men to try and lay siege to Casterly Rock. Those men had come across the Lannister host, and had promptly been decimated and all the soldiers fighting for the Pirate King in that host were either dead or dying.

When Vaelarr had arrived at the Lannister camp with his men, he, Tywin, Kevan, Ser Serwyn, Ser Gerold, Lord Reyne, Lord Tarbeck and Lord Rosby had all sat down to discuss how to best end the Pirate King’s reign in Lannisport. Many various strategies had been discussed, but they had all agreed to follow one strategy that Vaelarr had come up with. They would divide their host in two, and one part of the host would attack from the left of Lannisport whilst the other half would attack from the Right. Vaelarr felt that by doing this they would confuse the Pirate King and his men, and hoped that they would be caught down the middle, with nowhere to go.

Vaelarr was taken out of his reverie, by the sound of horns being blown. He looked up and found Ser Serwyn and Ser Gerold already up and walking towards him with their horses. Getting up, he walked towards them, with his mace slung over his back he got onto his horse, as did Ser Serwyn and Ser Gerold, and they then proceeded to walk to where the host of men that Vaelarr would be leading were situated.  
Once they reached the host of men, Vaelarr nodded his head and the men began their march, to the left of Lannisport. The surrounding area was surprisingly quiet Vaelarr thought as the men marched. He wondered whether or not that was a good omen or not. But then quickly shook such silly thoughts from his head, when he saw that they were within 20 metres of the left city walls. He was surprised to see that there were no patrols on this side of the wall, but then again he supposed that the Pirate King had become very arrogant and was not expecting an attack from this side of the city, and perhaps had mustered the majority of his forces on the right hand side of the city. Vaelarr could only hope so as that would give his force the added element of surprise which could only serve to benefit them.

Before Vaelarr could think about it anymore, he heard a shattering war cry go up from what appeared to be the right hand side of the city, looking toward the unmanned city walls in front of him, Vaelarr raised his hand and in his most commanding voice bellowed “Men , in front of us lies victory. I say CHARGE!”

And with that the battle commenced, Vaelarr and his men stormed the gates and managed to easily beat the gates down. The first thing Vaelarr noted when he entered the city, was that the left part of the town that they were in was completely deserted of men, it was like no one was here. For one fleeting moment Vaelarr thought worriedly that perhaps they had learnt of his plan and that he and his men were about to be ambushed, but that fear was quickly put to rest as they marched through the city and found the host being led by Tywin doing battle with the Pirate King’s men in the centre of the city.

Vaelarr’s first involvement with the battle was to ride down a series of men who were wearing what appeared to be armour with the black three headed dragon on it. After that he lost track of the amount of times he swung his mace and felt it connect with the skulls of the many men that the Pirate King seemed to send their way. Of course he took a few knocks as well and nearly had a very close call with a man who had a hook on his left hand but wielded a sword in his right like he was possessed. The man swung wildly at Vaelarr just missing his right eye, but then managed to bring his sword arm up to dent Vaelarr armour. But Vaelarr managed to pay him back by smashing his mace into the man’s chest; he took some grim satisfaction from seeing the man crumple to the ground, a pool of blood quickly spewing from his mouth.  
Vaelarr noted how at all times Ser Serwyn and Ser Gerold kept a close pace behind him, and managed to fell many soldiers before they go too close to him either from his sides or from behind.

Soon Vaelarr found himself face to face with the legendary Pirate King. The man- or should that be beast- was quite a terrifying site, his left eye was missing and instead of wearing a patch the man simply left the eye visible for all to see, there were all kinds of debris and other horrible things inside gap. He was also a very big man but was slim compared to Vaelarr’s muscular build, and also wielded a mace. He seemed to say very little before Vaelarr found himself exchanging blows with the man. He felt his arm shake when his and the other man’s maces clashed together in some sort of perverted dance. They both continued to charge and find each other’s maces and neither seemed able to find any purchase on the other, nor any way to strike the other’s armour, It’s like I’m fighting my shadow, Vaelarr thought.

But then when the man, struck his horse, causing Vaelarr to fall off it, he thought I would never have done such a thing. Before Vaelarr could even so much as get himself off the ground the Pirate King was bludgeoning him with mace blows to the head and to the chest. Vaelarr only managed to find some sort of break because, Vaelarr had seen how much those blows had drained the man’s strength and when the man stopped for breath Vaelarr managed to kick the man’s legs out under him. This gave Vaelarr enough time to unsteadily get back onto his feet and grab his mace waiting for the man to get up as well. Once the man got up they resumed their frenetic dance, but this time as well as striking mace on mace, the deafening sound of mace on armour rang through Vaelarr’s ears, as his mace managed to make dents in the Pirate King’s armour, and as the Pirate King’s mace made dents on his armour.

Vaelarr could feel his strength beginning to fade away, he felt tired and could tell that if he lost anymore blood he would most likely pass out. Luckily for him it seemed that the Pirate King was also feeling the same, as his swings began to lack in power and force, seizing this chance, Vaelarr mustered up what little strength he had left to first parry the swings sent by the Pirate King and then knock the man’s mace out of his hands. Vaelarr brought his mace back toward himself, and then swung with all the strength that he had toward the Pirate King’s chest, and when he felt his mace connect with the Pirate King’s chest, he could tell that that was one blow that the Pirate King would not be recovering from. It seemed that he was proven correct as he watched the Pirate King fall to his knees, blood oozing out his armour and mouth, and when the man face hit the floor Vaelarr could hear the men cheering.

Struggling to stay up, Vaelarr managed to slur a question to Ser Serwyn who had somehow appeared next to Vaelarr, “Why are the men cheering Ser? We still have to defeat the rest of the rebels.”

“Your Grace, they are cheering because the city is ours, the enemy have been completely destroyed. The Pirate King was the last man to die.” Ser Serwyn replied looking concerned as Vaelarr began to sway on his feet.

“Ah the city is ours, v-v-v-very good then, now if you excuse me I need to sleep.” Vaelarr replied, and with that he fell back into Ser Gerold’s waiting arms.

Prince Vaelarr Targaryen had done very well, in his first taste of battle he had managed to fight and defeat one of the most feared raiders in the known world, as well as successfully lead an army into recovering a city taken by enemies. With this victory at Lannisport and the recapturing at Tarth, the Targaryens had managed to dent the pretender’s progress. The battle of the Stepstones would be an interesting one.


	9. The Last Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the Stepstones.

258 A.L.  
Stepstones  
Maelys Blackfyre stood looking out to sea, he knew that across the sea, the forces of the Seven Kingdoms had mustered and were preparing for an assault. This it appeared to Maelys would be a fight that he may not survive, and surprisingly he felt rather calm about it. He had of course taken the necessary pre-cautions and had sent twenty of his most trusted men from the Golden Company to escort his sister Daenys across the narrow sea to Lys, should it all go wrong the men had been instructed to go from Lys to Volantis and stay with Daenys until such a time that they could muster enough support for her to come back and regain what was rightfully theirs. Should all go well, then he would send for them once he sat on the Iron Throne, and would give her a marriage worthy of one of the blood.

All of these contingency plans Maelys had come up with, not after hearing that the Ebon Prince was dead and that Tarth was back in Targaryen hands, not after learning that the Iron Islands had rejected his offer of an alliance, no these plans had been thought of by Maelys only after he had learnt that the Pirate King had been killed and his men and fleet destroyed and that Lannisport was back in Targaryen hands. That had caused a major chill to run down Maelys’s body, he had heard from his spies how the usurper had sent his green boy of a grandson to lead a force of men to regain Lannisport, Maelys had laughed when he had heard that. For what man let alone boy could stand against the Pirate King and his ferocious band of cutthroats and killers? This boy it appeared, the boy who had killed the Pirate King with his mace in single combat, this boy who had seen to it that Maelys last solid hope of establishing a proper foothold in Westeros die in a pyre.

But if the Targaryens thought that Maelys would just retreat after hearing this news, they were sorely mistaken. No the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms would not flee like a dog with its tail between its legs. He would stand tall and proud, with Blackfyre in his hand, and would bellow at the men sent to kill him to come and give it their best shot. Maelys was not afraid of death, he had seen it plenty of times before, he had caused it with his own hands, he had seen it work its spell over all those he had loved and cared for, but no he was not afraid of it. What he was afraid of was failure. He couldn’t fail, he couldn’t afford to fail, he was the last male Blackfyre left living, he had to succeed where his forbearers had failed, for if he did not it would mean that the usurper Daeron II had succeeded, and if there was something that Maelys knew, and in fact learnt this lesson since he was but a babe in swaddling clothes, it was that Daeron II and his line could never be proven right, for they were not true dragons, but bastards and bastards had no place on the Iron Throne.

Maelys heard a horn blast from somewhere, and turning around from where he was standing, saw boats landing on the shore, the enemy was here it was time to win or die. Blowing his own horn, he heard the men of the Golden Company, his men, preparing for the fight. As he drew Blackfyre and began marching down toward where the enemy were landing ashore, he thought of his contingency plans once more, last night he had called a council of the generals in the company and told them, that if he were to die in the fighting to follow, they were to go back to Lys taking Blackfyre with them, and wait for the next opportune moment to strike and try and capture the throne for Daenys or her descendants.

Maelys’s thoughts were broken when he felt his sword collide with a man’s chest, he hadn’t even realised that he was now in the foray of battle, he saw out the corner of his eye the men of his Kingsguard close by fighting foes as well. Maelys continued to hack and cut men down, trying to see if the usurper had been foolish enough to bestir himself from King’s Landing and come fight as well. As he continued to hack a bloody path through the enemy forces, he saw a man who seemed to be cutting a bloody path through the men of the Golden Company and seemed to be wanting to come attack Maelys, Maelys noted that the man looked surprisingly like Maelys did, but much fairer, he must be one of the usurper’s children or grandsons, Maelys knew if he could kill this upstart it would give his men the advantage. 

But he found his path blocked by a man almost as tall as Maelys but slimmer of build, and the two began the dance of swords, cutting each other and clanging swords, Maelys had never felt so alive or so invigorated in his whole life, this was what he was truly made for.

He noted that the knight appeared to be tiring and began a ruthless stream of parries and swipes, some of which connected with the man others were deflected by the man’s sword, he was a good fighter Maelys would give him that it was just a shame he was fighting for the wrong side.

Maelys could feel his strength beginning to wane, he wasn’t as young as he used to be, and when the man he was fighting managed to sever the other from his body, he knew that something bad was going to happen to him. Sure enough the man managed to knock Blackfyre from Maelys’s hand, and then plunged his own sword into Maelys’s chest piercing his armour and leaving him feeling very dazed. He could feel the blood that was beginning to come out of his everywhere, and then felt the world turn black.

Maelys Blackfyre, the pretender to the Iron Throne was slain by Ser Barristan Selmy on the Stepstones in the third month of the 258 year after Aegon’s Landing. Thus ending once and for all the threat posed by the Blackfyres and sending what remained of the Golden Company scampering back across the narrow sea, not to Lys but to Volantis. Ser Barristan managed to retrieve Blackfyre from Maelys’s body and on the march back to King’s Landing presented it to Prince Matarys who had been wounded during the fighting.


	10. Let The Fun Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr thinks about all that has happened since the War of the Ninepenny Kings concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to review :)

258 A.L.  
King’s Landing

Prince Vaelarr found himself wandering through the halls of the Red Keep, with a rather large and stupid smile on his face. He felt very, very happy and he didn’t know why he felt so happy. Actually no that was a lie he knew at least partially why he was so happy, since the battle of Lannisport, and the consequent victory at the Stepstones, the whole nation seemed to have breathed a huge sigh of relief that the Blackfyre line seemed to be gone for good now, and as a result seemed to be even more inclined to view the royal family in a positive light. Vaelarr for his part felt quite proud of the fact that he had helped crush a potential rebellion, and from what Ser Serwyn had told him after the battle the man he had fought and killed had been known as the Pirate King and was one of the fiercest warriors in the known world, when Vaelarr had heard that he felt a sort of shudder of pride run through his body, which had only been increased when his grandfather had openly praised his efforts along with those of his uncles Duncan and Aemon, his cousin Matarys and Lords Baratheon, Tyrell and Tully, as well as praising Ser Barristan Selmy for slaying the pretender and returning Blackfyre to its rightful owners. Vaelarr had helped prevent the Golden Company from stealing away with the blade by slaying Devan Strickland the second in command as he had attempted to flee with it. Vaelarr had been thoroughly praised for his efforts in the war and had been surprised when his grandfather had announced that his reward was a holdfast just to the north of King’s Landing, in Brindlewood Village. That had been four moons ago, from now until the end of his days, Vaelarr would be known as the Prince of the Brindlewood, that had drawn Aerys’s ire onto Vaelarr, but he managed to ignore that simply by focussing on the looks of pride on the rest of his family’s faces when his grandfather had made that announcement. Vaelarr had visited his holdfast and in fact had spent the past few moons there, and had gotten to know the people in the village that he would soon be lord of, he thought that they were all rather nice people and very friendly which eased his nerves somewhat. Vaelarr supposed it also helped that Ser Serwyn was staying with him at the holdfast to help him run it, as well as the fact that his cousin, who Vaelarr thought was more of a brother to him than Aerys could ever be, Ser- for he had been knighted after the battle of Lannisport- Lyonel Crakehall was also going to be accompanying him back to the holdfast after this trip.

Vaelarr was in King’s Landing for his brother and sister’s wedding, he received the raven some weeks ago from his sister Rhaella asking him to come back to the capital for her wedding to their brother Aerys. Vaelarr had been completely surprised when he had read the letter, he had always assumed that Rhaella would marry into one of the other noble families, for he hadn’t failed to notice and his cousin and Rhaella also informed him through their letters of their grandfather’s apparent disdain for Aerys and his rather manic ways. What further confused Vaelarr was the fact that Rhaella had told him, when he had arrived a few days back that, the reason why she and Aerys were to marry was because their grandfather had heard a prophecy from the woodswitch that their uncle Duncan’s wife had brought with her to court who had said something about the Prince Who Was Promised being born from line that would sprout from the union of Aerys and Rhaella. Vaelarr had been very surprised that his grandfather had actually acted on this woman’s words, to Vaelarr his grandfather had never seemed to be the superstitious type or the one to believe in old wife’s tales, for that was what this whole Prince Who Was Promised nonsense was to Vaelarr, and old wife’s tale told at night to get children to behave and go to sleep. He also hated how heartbroken, his twin had been when she had come to him and told him that she had to marry Aerys, he had known for years that she and Ser Bonnifer Hasty loved each other, but he had always thought that there might have been some slim chance that they could be together, after all their grandfather had allowed their uncle Duncan to marry their aunt Jenny, and she was of a n even lower birth that Ser Bonnifer, but alas the woodswitch had come to court and had ruined all of that. Vaelarr had been there for the tourney after the armies had returned from the war, where Ser Bonnifer had crowned Rhaella Queen of Love and Beauty, looking back on that day, Vaelarr deeply wished that he could punch either Ser Bonnifer or his uncle Duncan in the face, Bonnifer for being such a thoughtless prick and actually doing that in front of the whole realm, his uncle Duncan for allowing his wife to bring that stupid woodswitch to court and ruining Rhaella’s chances of happiness. 

Vaelarr was no fool he knew what sort of man Aerys had become, his time in the capital after the war had shown him that. Where once Aerys had been kind and gentle, he was now –atleast in private- harsh, bitter and quick to anger, and Vaelarr had noticed that since the announcement of their betrothal had taken to being very aggressive and lewd toward Rhaella, which had made Vaelarr’s blood boil, and more than once Ser Serwyn and Ser Lyonel had had to physically restrain him from actually punching Aerys’ smug face into dust.

Vaelarr was taken out of his reverie when he saw where his feet had taken him. He found himself standing outside of his betrothed Elena Hightower’s room, their betrothal had been announced two days ago, and they had spent what little time they could afford together getting to know each other. Vaelarr thought that Lady Elena was a very beautiful looking girl, what with her hazel eyes, dark brown hair and dainty little figure, she more often than not had Vaelarr tongue tied and struggling to find the words with which to compliment her on her beauty. But surprisingly enough, she didn’t seem to be bored by his rather poor attempts at courting her, in fact she seemed to rather enjoy them and often blushed a rather pretty shade of red whenever he did manage to find the words to compliment her. Vaelarr thought that perhaps he finally understood now how Tywin felt when he saw Lady Joanna, in fact he had finally had the balls to propose to Joanna, and thankfully she had accepted, much to Aerys’ chagrin if what Rhaella said was to be true, Vaelarr had made a mental note to keep Tywin and Joanna as far away from Aerys at tonight’s feast.

As he gathered his thoughts, Vaelarr went to knock on the door of his betrothed’s chambers only to find her standing in the doorway looking at him with what appeared to be a rather amused look on her face.  
Vaelarr blushing furiously managed to stutter out a greeting “M-m-my l-lady, sorry if I interrupted something, you look radiant by the way, I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me to the feast?” Vaelarr inwardly cursed himself, how come he always sounded like a bumbling idiot whenever he spoke to her it was never this bad around the other girls.

Lady Elena replied “Of course my prince that would be most welcoming. Shall we proceed?”

As she stepped out of the doorway, Vaelarr had to hold in a breath she looked stunning, dressed in a black silk dress, with her hair braided in the intricate styles favoured in the reach. As she slipped her hand onto his arm, Vaelarr thought not for the first time that he truly was one of the luckiest men in the Seven Kingdoms to be marrying a lady, for that was she was no matter that she was only three and ten.

As they made their way to the Great Hall, they were enveloped in a comfortable silence that was broken, just before they reached the doors of the Great Hall, where Elena said “Thank you for being such a courteous host Your Grace, I look forward to meeting you again soon.”

And with that they walked through the doors of the Great Hall in the Red Keep, and Lady Elena then proceeded to walk towards where Lady Joanna and Princes Myriam Martell both of whom were Rhaella’s handmaidens were seated, leaving Vaelarr standing in the entrance to the hall feeling rather foolish.

That was until his cousin Lyonel came and dragged him by the arm and said “Come on you idiot, before everyone realises you’ve lost your senses, come and sit down beside myself and Tywin.”

Vaelarr could only grunt in response, the whole time they made their way to the table where Tywin was sat and for the whole of the feast, Vaelarr couldn’t keep his mind of off Lady Elena Hightower and her beauty.


	11. In Due Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr's wedding.

The Ninth Month of the 258th Year After Aegon’s Landing.  
King’s Landing

“Will you please stop moving around so much; otherwise I won’t be able to fix the cloak to your shoulders!” Rhaella said exasperatedly 

Vaelarr stopped his frantic pacing, feeling abashed and said “Sorry sis, it’s just that I feel really nervous. I’ve never felt this nervous before, not even when I went to fight at Lannisport!”

Rhaella merely smirked at that and said “Well, you have nothing to be worried about, everything will be find little brother. Lady Elena must be something special to have the hero of Lannisport so nervous eh?”

At the mention of Elena’s name, Vaelarr turned scarlet he was blushing so fiercely. That was the reason Prince Vaelarr Targaryen was so nervous, in little under an hour he would be getting married to Elena Hightower, sister to one of Vaelarr’s newly made friends after the battle of Lannisport Lord Leyton Hightower, and niece to one of the finest knights the Kingsguard had ever seen in Ser Gerold Hightower. They had been betrothed for roughly three months, and in that time had come to know each other quite well, and Vaelarr could never stop his heart from beating faster whenever he was in her presence let alone speaking to her, and if the way Elena had kissed him yesterday was any indication, Vaelarr would hazard a guess that she felt the same way. Vaelarr’s grandfather had announced two weeks ago that they would be married today, as it would be an auspicious day to do so, Vaelarr had thought that rather odd and then remembered that today was Lady Elena’s name day, she was four and ten today!

Vaelarr was taken out of his reverie by the sound of Rhaella’s voice, she spoke very quietly “Well that’s the cloak fastened brother, I must say you do look lovely today, I’m in half a mind to keep you here and send Matarys in your stead!”

Vaelarr and Rhaella both laughed at that, they both knew Matarys would much rather visit a brothel then actually settle down, much to their grandfather’s dismay. But there was one thing that was worrying Vaelarr and Rhaella was the only one who would know how to sooth his worries away so he had to ask her “What if she doesn’t you know, like well you know.” Vaelarr had to stop speaking before he turned even more red then he already was and had to merely nod his head in the way that he and Rhaella had often done when they didn’t wish to voice their insecurities, thankfully Rhaella still understood that and said “She won’t brother, and if she does she’ll have half the court at her back, you need not worry.”

Vaelarr could merely nod in response, he truly didn’t know what he’d do without Rhaella there to guide him and help him, it had been on her advice that he’d actively begun courting Elena after their betrothal had been formally announced; Vaelarr was far too shy to actually do it himself. But he was glad that he had listened to Rhaella otherwise today would have been a lot worse!

Rhaella guided him out of the room, and down the hallway to where the rest of their family were waiting. As they reached the great hall, Vaelarr noted that pretty much everyone seemed to be beaming with pride, when Vaelarr walked in, well almost everyone, Aerys was still being a sulky little twerp after Vaelarr had had to punch him after he had made some unseemly gesture to Lady Joanna in front of Tywin.

Vaelarr’s grandfather, King Aegon beamed at Vaelarr when he looked at him and began to speak “I would just like to say a few quick words before we all leave for the Sept. Vaelarr my boy, I remember the day you were born, such a precocious child even then I knew you were destined for great things! Your achievements at Lannisport were just the start I’m sure. And with regards to today, I must commend you for handling yourself in the most respectful and dignified manner, you are a pride to this house and to the kingdoms. I wish you all the best of happiness in your days ahead with your soon to be lady wife. May the Seven protect you!”

Vaelarr was stunned, he’d never heard such praise from his grandfather and it was all he could do to mumble a simple “Thank you” before he was being swept up into his grandfather’s crushing embrace, for although Vaelarr had shot up in height and had become very muscular in the past few months, his grandfather still seemed to have an unseemly amount of strength in his body for one so old.

Once his grandfather moved away from him, the Targaryen procession walked out of the Great Hall and began their descent to the Great Sept of Baelor where the wedding was to be held. They were accompanied by all the knights of the Kingsguard, as well as Ser Serwyn and Vaelarr’s cousin Ser Lyonel. As they walked through the streets of King’s Landing toward the Sept, Vaelarr noted how the people seemed to bow and say their pleasantries rather willingly, and saw how his grandfather, uncles, father and cousin all acknowledged them with a smile and a wave, but Aerys simply stared at them with contempt and tightened his grip on Rhaella’s arm every time she tried to wave at the people.

However, Vaelarr’s thoughts were soon taken away from what he had seen, when they entered the Great Sept of Baelor and the sudden reality of what was about to happen hit him. He was getting married today, to a girl that he had known for roughly three moons, and was pretty sure he was falling in love with though he dared not voice that thought openly. He truly had come a long way from that shy little boy who had first set foot in Casterly Rock all those years ago.

Vaelarr’s reverie was broken when he saw Elena being led into the sept and toward where he was standing in front of the High Septon, by her brother Lord Leyton. Vaelarr’s breath caught, Elena looked simply divine in her wedding gown of grey and red, which made her brown eyes stand out all the more, with her hair falling across her back she looked like the maiden come to life, not just a girl of ten and three, and not for the first time Vaelarr thought himself lucky.

As she reached where he was standing the High Septon began the wedding. “We are gathered here today in the sight of the Seven, who has come?”

Lord Leyton in his booming voice said “Lady Elena of house Hightower. Who claims her?”

In a voice as bold as he could make it with the amount of nerves he was feeling, Vaelarr said “Prince Vaelarr, of House Targaryen.”

Elena then walked forward and turned so that she was looking right at him, and the High Septon then said “This union is a holy union, blessed by the seven, let the couple swear their vows now.”

And so Vaelarr and Elena swore their vows to the Father, the mother, the smith, the maiden, the crone and the stranger to love and protect each other from now until the end of their days. With that Vaelarr removed Elena’s cloak for grey, and replaced it with one of red and black, and sealed their union with a passionate kiss on her lips which she returned. For better or for worse Elena Hightower had become Elena Targaryen, and was with Vaelarr now till the end of days.


	12. Coming Under Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tragedy Of Summerhall!

259 A.L.  
Summerhall  
Aerys Targaryen watched with ill disguised contempt as the woodswitch, that his aunt Jenny had brought with her to court begun to chant the words that she said would ‘wake the dragons from stone’. He had no idea what had taken hold of his grandfather in the last few months, but it did seem that since the Blackfyre pretender had first raised his banners, his grandfather had become much more solemn and seemed to be spending more time in the Great Library of the Red Keep with Aerys’s father than he had ever done before.

Aerys deeply disliked that, he also disliked the fact that his grandfather had given his fool of a brother Vaelarr a castle all of his own, whilst Aerys was forced to stay in the Red Keep with his fool of a sister-wife Rhaella, and listen to her constantly complain about one thing or another. For Aerys to only true solace he could find in King’s Landing it seemed was in the company of the many woman around court who were only to eager to appease one of the royal family, especially since his cousin Prince Matarys had been betrothed to one of those horrendous sluts from Dorne.

Aerys smirked at that, he found it funny how his cousin who he saw was standing just a few feet away from him looking rather uneasily at the great pyre of fire that had been erected by Aerys’s grandfather, Uncle Duncan and Ser Duncan the Tall, had actually balked at being betrothed it seemed he was more scared of actually committing to something rather than simply going in for the quick fuck and walking away as he was wont to do. Then again Aerys had often thought that his cousin was not truly Blood of the Dragon, after all how could he be when his father, Aerys’s uncle Duncan had been foolish enough to marry a commoner?

Aerys attention was taken back to the present when he felt the heat of the pyre brushing against his face. He watched with fascination as he saw the flames begin to cast long shadows against the walls of Summerhall, and found that for the first time since his mother’s death all those years ago he was praying to all the gods that he knew of that they allow the dragons to wake, and restore the Targaryen dynasty to its former glory. He watched with rapt fascination as the flames began to lick at the four dragon eggs that were emerged in the pyre, he had the mad urge to join the eggs in the pyre, but shook that thought away, no he would not give into that particular urge, no if there was anything that he wanted to emerge himself into at the moment it was that delightful blonde haired beauty Joanna Lannister, but alas she was back in King’s Landing with Aerys’ fool of a wife Rhaella. 

Aerys looked around the pyre to see what the other members of his family who were here thought about the magnificence that was the pyre. Aerys noted with some amusement that his cousin Matarys seemed to be almost petrified of the flames (Aerys thought that fitting considering that he believed that Matarys was no true dragon), his uncle Duncan had a worried expression on his face, which Aerys was surprised to see was mirrored on his grandfather’s face, Aerys wondered why that was after all hadn’t it been his grandfather’s idea that they come here for this very reason to wake the dragons?

What Aerys didn’t know that his grandfather had just been informed by Ser Duncan the Tall, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard that three of the household guard had been found dead, with their throats slit open, and that the scouts that had been dispatched to try and find out who had done the deed, only one of them had come back saying that they had been attacked in the dark by men wearing plain black clothes, but one man had had a shield that contained the three headed red dragon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the walls of Summerhall on a hill that overlooked the mighty structure three hooded figures stood looking at the structure with murder on their minds.

“Everything is in order for later on yes?” Asked one of the figures, a big and bulky man

“Yes my friend, yes it is. The men have been told that when the woman begins the chant they are to light the casks in the cellars.” Replied the shortest of the three men over looking the hill.

“Good, good, and you are sure that they are unaware of what is to happen, your men will stay true?” Replied the big man.

The small man turned his head to look at the big man through his hood and said “I swear it on my honour my friend, we shall not be betrayed and vengeance shall be yours.”

Although neither of the big man’s companions could see him through his hood and the dark, the big man smiled as true a smile as anyone could ever have claimed to have seen on the man’s face for many years, and his delight was obvious when he spoke “That is good my friend, for I have hungered for Vengeance for the past twenty years ever since that blasted man was fool enough to allow his son to marry that common whore instead of my sister! My father may have been willing to forget and forgive, but I am not so weak a man! I will never forget my sister’s heartbreak at finding out that that fool had married some whore he met at Oldstones!”

At that the second man, who was of medium height but of muscular build simply snorted and said “No one doubts that your rage will be fulfilled tonight my friend, but we must ensure that there are no survivors once the place goes on fire, otherwise someone will talk and then all of our heads will be adorning spikes on the Red Keep. And what good would we be as heads on spikes to help serve our friends across the narrow sea?”

The other two men simply grunted in response to the middle man’s words and all else was silent for the time being.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile inside Summerhall, it appeared that the three men on the hill would be getting their payback much earlier than expected. For the fire in the pyre had quickly grown out of control and had burst forth in a loud and deafening burst first consuming the eggs until they were nothing but ash, then moving and consuming Jenny of Oldstones and burning her as her husband, son, good father and nephew stood by struck still by the horror of seeing one of their own being consumed by the flames and reduced to ash before their very eyes. The woodswitch, who had been a friend of Jenny of Oldstones, had not even said the words that would supposedly begin the chant that would awaken the dragons when the fire had burst forth from the pyre.

When she had seen the level and height of the flames, the woodswitch had quickly fled from the Palace of Summerhall in an attempt to save her own skin. 

Meanwhile in the Palace, the royal party had finally been shaken out of their horror and were dashing around the various rooms looking for water that could put out the flames that were quickly engulfing the rooms. Prince Matarys was in one such room where the fires had not touched looking for Ser Duncan who had been strangely absent from proceedings for some time and was horrified to see the brave knight laying face down in a puddle of his own blood, his own throat having been slit. But before Prince Matarys could raise the alarm, he felt the cold bite of Valyrian steel against his throat, and hear whispered words “For the woman your father shamed, you die tonight my prince.” And with that Prince Matarys felt his throat being slit open by a mysterious stranger, and as he fell to the floor with blood coming out of his neck and as the world began to turn black, he wondered what his family had done to deserve such betrayal.

The flames had quickly consumed most of the palace by the time King Aegon and Prince Aerys had managed to escape outside onto the palace grounds. King Aegon was visibly shaken haven just seen his son and heir Prince Duncan being burnt to death by the flames that were meant to have reawaken the dragons, but instead had taken the living ones that he had cared the most for.

As Aegon looked around the grounds, he couldn’t see his old friend Ser Duncan nor his grandson Prince Matarys, he turned to Prince Aerys and asked him where they were, but before Aerys could so much as form a response a hooded figure approached them and said “Ah your grace, I fear that they shall not be making it out of Summerhall alive, for I fear my knife may have slipped onto their throats. Such a shame really.”  
Before Aegon could ask who this man was and why he had killed his grandson and his friend, he felt rather than saw another man plunge a dagger into his back, and as he felt the blood start flowing out of his body, he managed to get one last look at Aerys, beseeching him to run to do anything but stand there as he was.

He then with his last breath managed to breathe out the question that would haunt the Targaryen family for years to come “Wh-who are you and why have you done this?”

As he fell to the ground, Aegon could have sworn he heard the hooded the man reply “ I won’t give you the honour of knowing my name, but I will tell you this. All of this had been done to avenge the slight your family did to a girl when you allowed your boy to marry some poxy whore from Oldstones. And if you look up around you, Your Grace it would appear your house words have come to life. Fire and Blood indeed.”

But by then Aegon was already dead. Prince Aerys had managed to flee from Summerhall, by knocking out the man who had held him whilst grandfather had been attacked. As he fled he didn’t know where to go or who to turn to, those men could be coming for him for all he knew, and he couldn’t allow that to happen, so he continued to run and hope and pray that those men didn’t come looking for him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the three hooded men surveyed the destruction around them, they all had smiles on their faces. The big man for the revenge he had wrought on the Targaryens for causing his sister pain all those years ago, the small man for the fact that his friend was happy and the middle man for the fact that his prince the true heir to the Iron Throne could now come and stake his claim. What with King Aegon and his heir and his heir’s heir dead, surely no one would want that weakling Jahaerys as king, it would be much better if they had managed to hold onto Prince Aerys and had managed to kill him as well, but it mattered not now with the main threats to the true king’s chance at success firmly eradicated.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Aerys was discovered by men sent out by Lord Baratheon, when they had received word of the Tragedy of Summerhall, thankfully for Aerys his cousin Steffon was one of the men who found him and Aerys found himself recounting everything that had happened at Summerhall, and had begged his cousin to write to the capital to his father and ask him to strengthen the defences of the city.

Once he had eaten and rested Aerys then asked his cousin what news they had actually received of the capital and how they had heard about the events of Summerhall. Steffon had simply said that one of the many spies around the country that were in service to his grandfather’s master of whisperers Prince Aemon had reported to King’s Landing about the events, and Steffon also told Aerys that his wife Rhaella had given birth to a boy who she had named Rhaegar who had been born on the same day Summerhall had gone up in flames.

Aerys then asked Steffon where they were heading and he replied that they were going to King’s Landing, for his father’s coronation and for discussions on some other issues.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the holdfast in the Brindlewood Village where Prince Vaelarr and his wife Elena lived, Vaelarr read the letter that had come from his father in the capital and had to re-read it another three times just to make sure he hadn’t mis-read it. As he fell back into his chair with his wife there holding his hand and trying to reassure him everything would be alright, Vaelarr felt nothing but numbness and worry warring inside of him, something had happened at Summerhall fire hadn’t been the only thing to kill part of his family, someone had planned for it to happen and he would find out who had done so, even if it killed him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the narrow sea in Pentos, Aenar Targaryen the exiled prince, son of Aerion Targaryen rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms read the missive that he had been sent, and smiled. As he passed the missive over to his sister, his smile grew bigger as he saw the delighted expression that came onto her face. After so many years living in exile they were ready to return home!


	13. You Don't Bleed For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr's riding to war again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the views and such. Please review and let me know what you think. :)

Fifth Month of the 259th Year after Aegon’s Landing  
King’s Landing

As Grande Maester Pycelle droned on and on about the various issues affecting the Seven Kingdoms, Vaelarr sighed. He was thoroughly bored of attending small council sessions and would have much preferred to have been out in the practice yard, practicing with his uncle Aemon or his cousin Steffon or even Aerys. Though of course his father had requested his and Aerys presence for this small council meeting so of course Vaelarr had had to attend, though as the session had worn on Vaelarr was still not entirely sure why his father had asked him specifically to attend, Aerys as heir to the Iron Throne he could understand, but why him?

Since the Tragedy of Summerhall, all of Vaelarr’s investigations as to what had caused the deaths of his grandfather, uncle, aunt and cousin had all turned up blank and whenever he had had the chance to speak to his uncle Aemon, who was serving as his father’s master of whispers, his uncle had simply said that as of yet no conclusive proof had been found to pin the blame on anyone as of yet and that him and Vaelarr’s father were working on several things and that Vaelarr would be notified when anything conclusive had been found.

Vaelarr soon found his thoughts turning back to the events that had followed in the wake of Summerhall, he had received a raven summoning him to the capitol for his father’s coronation soon after the raven had arrived detailing the events of Summerhall. Vaelarr had been too numb with shock from the raven about Summerhall to truly respond to the second raven and it had fallen to Elena to send the response that Vaelarr would be attending. Just Vaelarr as Elena was pregnant with their first child, who she was adamant was a boy, Vaelarr wasn’t too fussed about what gender the child was, the only thing he cared about was ensuring that Elena had very little trouble during her pregnancy, for he still remembered how much his mother had suffered during her ultimately failed pregnancy, and if he could help it Vaelarr would protect his wife from as much trouble that came with being a Targaryen as possible. So he had left Elena at Brindlewood along with Ser Serwyn who was serving as castellan in Vaelarr’s absence, Vaelarr had come with only one other person to the capital his cousin Ser Lyonel, and upon reaching the capital had found himself face to face with his old friend Tywin and Lord Tytos both of whom had come to pledge their fealty to Vaelarr’s father Jahaerys II.

Vaelarr had found that since he had been in the capital his thoughts often drifted back to Brindlewood and to his wife. He was truly surprised by how quickly she had managed to find a place close in his heart, he truly had never felt the way he felt about Elena for anyone before and sorely missed her the longer he spent in the capital. Every time he saw his sister holding her son Rhaegar in her arms, Vaelarr longed to hold Elena and their as yet unborn child in his arms and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her.

Vaelarr was taken away from his thoughts by the sound of his uncle coughing. Looking up Vaelarr found himself looking at his uncle’s expectant face, and realised they must have been speaking to him. “Sorry I didn’t hear what you said uncle, please could you repeat it?”

Vaelarr saw the slight sly grin that crossed his uncle’s face before he spoke “Very well. What we were talking about is that we may have finally found enough conclusive proof as to what truly instigated the Tragedy of Summerhall.”

Vaelarr’s interest had peaked up now, and his interest clearly showed through when he replied to his uncle “Oh, well please do go on uncle.”

His uncle drew a breath and then proceeded to speak “From what my sources have told me, it appears that the events of Summerhall, did not simply boil down to a rogue fire. It appears that some of the servants in the palace had been bribed and bought for by men who are traitors to the crown. These men paid the servants to stash hordes of wildfire underneath the grounds of Summerhall in readiness for his Grace King Aegon (gods rest his soul), arrival and were told to wait for that fool of a woodswitch that my goodsister brought with her to begin chanting before they were to light the casks of wildfire, which once they came into contact with the already furiously burning pyre, would ignite a deadly blast that would destroy the palace and make it look like the fire had gotten out of control and killed the royal party there. However, my sources have reported that the traitors who orchestrated this did not wish for King Aegon to be killed in the fire, instead they wished to kill him themselves, upon closer inspection of the former king’s body knife marks have been found on his body, confirming Prince Aerys’s tale that hooded men slit the throat of the king and Prince Matarys.”

The whole chamber was silent at this news, Vaelarr exhaled a breath that he hadn’t known he was holding. Before he could ask the question that he felt everyone desperately wanted to know his uncle said “As of yet, we do not know who planned the events that unfolded at Summerhall. But we do know why.”

Vaelarr looked to his father, and saw that there was no inclination of surprise on his father’s features, clearly his father had already been told what his uncle was about to say next. “The traitors were acting on behalf on myself and the king’s cousin Aenar Targaryen. We believe that the man is planning to take control of the Seven Kingdoms by exterminating everyone of King Aegon V’s descendants in order to strengthen his claim.”

Vaelarr was stunned, and looking around the council chamber he could tell most of the other people in the room were as well, only his father seemed undisturbed by the news that uncle Aemon had just said, thus reinforcing Vaelarr’s view that his father had already been told this news beforehand.

Vaelarr was just about to ask why this Aenar Targaryen was trying to take his father’s throne, when his uncle spoke again. “My sources have informed me that, Aenar Targaryen his trying to claim the throne in his father, Aerion’s name, claiming that King Aegon was an usurper who stole the throne and that all of his progeny are usurpers and as such should be put to death. He is currently planning an invasion of the crownlands beginning with the lands between The Whispers and Rooks Rest. That is why you have been called here Vaelarr. You are going to be leading a force of 1000 men to deal with this threat accompanied by your cousin Ser Lyonel and Ser Gwayne Gaunt of the Kingsguard.”

His father then spoke “You are to meet up with Lords Darklyn and Rosby along the way, if everything goes accordingly you will be able to defeat Aenar before the whole kingdom becomes aware of this.”

After that the whole council was dismissed, and as Vaelarr began walking back to his chambers all he could think of was that he was riding to war again, Elena wouldn’t be too happy.


	14. The Devil's Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr deals with the rebellion.

The 6TH Month of the 259th Year After Aegon’s Landing  
Outside Duskendale

Vaelarr shifted on his saddle trying to find a more comfortable position on his horse. They had been camped outside Duskendale for a week now, and the pretender at arrived with 1000 men at roughly the same time as the 1000 loyalist forces had. The fact that the man had managed to force The Whispers and Rook’s Rest to give into him was something that had deeply impressed Vaelarr clearly this man was no novice when it came to warfare. Then again Vaelarr supposed that he couldn’t have afforded to have been growing up amongst sellswords across the narrow sea.

When they had first arrived the pretender Aenar had sent men bearing his banner which Vaelarr noticed had the red three headed dragon backed by a fiery heart clearly indicating that the man was in league with the Red Priests of the Fire God R’Hllor. The terms that the pretender had offered had been rather simple, Vaelarr was to surrender and he and his wife would be spared, his father, brother, sister and nephew would all be put to the sword regardless of whether Vaelarr bent the knee or not. This of course had been flatly rejected, and so they found themselves in this current situation with the winter snows on the ground around them, the first sign of movement from the pretender’s camp had been sighted and now here they were waiting for the first signs of battle to begin.

It seemed that battle was to begin early then, as Vaelarr heard the sound of a war horn being blown from the pretender’s camp and the sound of horses galloping toward them. Responding quickly Vaelarr blew his own horn and signalled for the men to begin their charge.

The opposing forces met in a whirlwind of steel, dirt and snow. Vaelarr lost track of the amount of men that he struck down with his mace, their faces blurring together until they were all one big face. The snow made it that much more difficult for the horses to get a good solid grip on the ground, but of course that made it ten times harder for Aenar and his eastern horses, which Vaelarr noted with some grim satisfaction were slipping and sliding on the uneven turf outside Duskendale, which made it significantly easier for the men being led by Vaelarr to cut them down to their deaths.

The frenzy continued as Vaelarr found himself smashing in the skulls of several big muscular men, who Vaelarr saw had braids and bells in their hair, how the pretender had managed to get dothraki to agree to cross the narrow sea was simply beyond Vaelarr’s comprehension at the present moment in time. Vaelarr continued to feel the jarring sensation that he knew came with connecting his mace with another man’s skull, and saw with some grim satisfaction that he had managed to kill atleast four men who appeared to be the pretender’s generals.

Soon thought Vaelarr found himself unhorsed, and getting to his feet on the blood stained snow covered ground. Looking up and getting his bearings he found that he had been unhorsed by the pretender Aenar, who it appeared was wielding a finely made broadsword- not Blackfyre, and certainly not Valyrian Steel but still impressive- as the pretender made to swing the sword at Vaelarr, he managed to get his mace up in time to block the swing. The strength of the man surprised Vaelarr, as he looked quite slim and much more like Aerys than a warrior if truth be told. But Vaelarr soon found that the man was quite the swordsman, as he managed to break through Vaelarr’s defences several times to get some cuts and dents into Vaelarr’s armour. He wasn’t however unstoppable, and the times where Aenar’s sword didn’t connect with either Vaelarr’s armour or mace, Vaelarr managed to get some very forceful blows onto the man’s own suit of armour, and to Vaelarr’s grim satisfaction managed to draw a lot of blood out of the dents he managed to make.

Vaelarr found that Aenar was unlike any swordsman he had ever faced before, he seemed to be very skilled and knew where to find the gaps in Vaelarr’s defences, and the strength behind his blows made Vaelarr think that perhaps this man was the Warrior come to life. For the first time, Vaelarr wondered whether or not this man was the true successor to Daemon Blackfyre, not Maelys the Monstrous. After what felt like hours of fighting Vaelarr found his strength beginning to wane, his swings of the mace were becoming less precise and Aenar was managing to block them much easier than he had been able to at the beginning of their fight. What worried Vaelarr the most though was that it appeared as if Aenar didn’t feel tired or didn’t seem to feel the various wounds that were currently gracing his body, and still managed to strike Vaelarr with the same precision as he had had in the beginning.

Vaelarr soon found his mace knocked out of his hands, and Aenar getting ready to swing the sword to take his head off, but before Aenar could do such a thing, somehow Vaelarr managed to find the strength to tackle Aenar to the ground, which knocked his sword out of his hands. Finding himself on top of a currently swordless Aenar, Vaelarr proceeded to use what little was left of his strength to raise his right arm and bring it crashing down into Aenar’s face, he managed to repeat this action four times before Aenar managed to land a few of his own blows onto Vaelarr’s face and chest. Soon Vaelarr found himself staggering up as Aenar did the same, but neither man made to grab their weapons, and instead came at each other with their fists, both landing punches to the other’s face and body. After a few of these exchanges, with his strength nearly completely gone, Vaelarr saw that Aenar was a complete bloody wreck, his face had a multitude of bruises on it and he also seemed to be sagging a bit almost as if his strength was at an end. Trying to use the last of his strength to seize the initiative, Vaelarr made to move to hit Aenar on the arm, seeing that Aenar was trying to move away from him, Vaelarr managed to extend his leg enough to kick Aenar down to the ground, and then using the last little bit of his strength Vaelarr raised his right arm and brought it crashing down onto Aenar’s face again and again until his hand was covered in crimson red blood, and his cousin Ser Lyonel had to drag Vaelarr away from Aenar’s motionless corpse. 

Another rebellion had been crushed before it could truly take root. Vaelarr Targaryen had made sure of that.


	15. Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr faces the music after the Battle of Duskendale.

The Eighth Month in the 259th Year After Aegon’s Landing  
Brindlewood Palace

Vaelarr awoke from a nightmare in his and his wife’s bed, in their chambers in their home in Brindlewood Palace, unlike the previous times when he had woken up from similar nightmares; his wife was not in bed to comfort him. Looking up to see where she was, he couldn’t see her in the room or on the balcony that was attached to their room and overlooked the village that they were prince and princess over.

Vaelarr sighed. Ever since he had come back from fighting at Duskendale, Elena had been much more subdued and withdrawn than she had previously ever been with him. At first he couldn’t understand why, and was further confused when she would cry whenever he would ask her what was wrong or what he had done. It was after a heated argument with her, that he finally learnt that she had delivered a stillborn child whilst he had been away fighting, a stillborn girl born two months before she was due. The news had been enough to stop Vaelarr right in his tracks and try and comfort Elena the only way he knew how to, by holding her until her tears stopped, but she had fled from the room before he had had the chance to so much as move from where he had been standing.

Since then, she had been distant and had become very formal, which pained Vaelarr no end as before he had left for King’s Landing she had been so lively and so lovely, and Vaelarr constantly cursed the gods for doing this to his wife. Vaelarr also cursed himself for choosing to accept to lead the force that crushed the pretender Aenar’s army, he should have refused and returned home to his wife, she had had in fact she still had a greater need of him compared to his father. Had he not placed a cloak upon her shoulders and promised to protect her from the ills of the world? He had and at the moment Vaelarr felt like he had failed miserably, to make matters worse the fact that he had damaged his hand fighting against the pretender meant that he hadn’t been able to go into the practice yard and beat his frustrations away.

Once again Vaelarr cursed his father, his uncle and Aenar Bloody Targaryen, he cursed the gods for allowing the years of war to still continue despite the years of peace that his grandfather had worked so hard for. But most of all he cursed the gods for taking away his child, and he was beginning to fear that they would take his wife away from him as well.

When he had returned to King’ s Landing with Aenar’s head, he had been congratulated, but there was nothing more that could be done, for his father and uncle had been so very careful to prevent any further word of this failed rebellion from spreading past the crownlands. The only remotely amusing thing, at least in Vaelarr’s eyes was that his performance had earnt him the further ire of his brother Aerys, though even that had not been able to truly calm him now, even the news that his uncle Aemon and his Tyrell wife had had twins could at present do nothing to lift Vaelarr’s mood. As far as he was concerned as long as Elena was unhappy, he would be too.

As he got out of bed, putting on a robe to cover his smallclothes, he walked out of his chambers, nodded to Ser Serwyn as he walked past him in the corridor and continued down to the kitchens. After asking one of the kitchen maids if she had seen his wife, Vaelarr walked to the gardens, where he had been told his wife was.

Seeing her standing on the yard, Vaelarr walked up behind her and enveloped her in his arms, pressing his face into her hair, and noted with some relief that she didn’t try and come out of his embrace.

He heard her say “My Lord.”

“I missed you this morning my love, what bothers you so?” He murmured into her hair.

“Nothing my lord I just wished to see the gardens that is all.” Elena replied.

Vaelarr sighed “Elena, I know something is troubling you. You haven’t been the same since I returned from Duskendale. Please my love I can’t help you unless you tell me what it is that ails you.”

He heard her inhale sharply before she said “It’s just that, I was so looking forward to having a child, our child Vaelarr, and when the Maester told me she was stillborn, I don’t know a part of me felt like I had failed.”

Vaelarr undid the embrace so that he could turn her to face him holding her shoulders he looked straight into her eyes, and was pleased to see she didn’t try to avoid looking into his eyes, though he wished he could kiss away the tears he could see building in her eyes as he said “Elena, my sweet, sweet love, you haven’t failed, it wasn’t in your control whether or not the child lived or not that belonged to the gods. I promise you this changes nothing between us, I love you with everything in me, truly I do, and we don’t have to have children for many years yet. Besides I am rather selfish when it comes to you and don’t think I could bear to share you with anyone.” 

Vaelarr was pleased to see the rather endearing blush that appeared on her cheeks after he had finished speaking.

“Truly Vaelarr? You mean it?” he heard Elena say.

“Of course my love. Now come here.”

And with that Vaelarr crushed his lips to hers and kissed her, and tried to convey all the emotions he couldn’t verbalise into that kiss, it seemed to be working as she returned the kiss with equal fervour and passion. The young couple were lost in their kiss, and for the moment it appeared as if all would be well with the world.

Of course with Targaryens nothing could truly be alright for long. A storm was brewing in the west that would require Vaelarr’s attention sooner rather than later.


	16. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin thinks of how to deal with the rebellion in the Westerlands

260 A.L.  
Casterly Rock

Tywin Lannister was furious. First the Tarbecks had had the nerve to capture his cousin Stafford, and when Tywin had managed to capture that fool Lord Tarbeck, his wife had had the gall to write a letter to his father demanding the release of her husband or Stafford would suffer the consequences. What did his father do? Did he do as Tywin advised and send Lord Tarbeck back to his lady wife in three pieces? No! Tywin’s coward of a father simply released Lord Tarbeck with an apology, whilst the man’s wife kept Stafford under lock and key, and still does. Secondly the Reynes had been playing up with the capture of Lord Tarbeck and had accused Tywin’s father of being a brutal tyrant with no love of his people. Tytos Lannister being the man that he is sent a raven and even went himself to Castamere to reassure the Reynes that he wasn’t a tyrant, and had come back home and reprimanded Tywin for damaging the family name! As if that fool thought about the family name when he was cavorting around with his whore mistress in public!

Tywin was furious, his father continued to shame the family name by continuing his relationship with that whore of a mistress he had, and Tywin feared what would be said if his fool of a father got the whore with child, the shame that would bring! Whilst his father was cavorting with that whore, the bannermen were beginning to whisper about weak and tame lions, and how the lion had had its tail cut off, and there were talks of open rebellion being brewed by Lords Tarbeck and Reyne, and when Tywin had tried to talk to his father about it, his whore of a mistress had cut him off and told him that it wasn’t his place to question his Lord Father! As if that whore actually cared about his father, all she wanted was his cock and his mother’s jewels!

To Tywin it seemed that the only people who truly understood the frustration that he was feeling were his brother Kevan, and Lady Joanna. Lady Joanna seemed to understand very well the frustration Tywin had of his father, for Lord Tytos was also her guardian, and his indecision over the Tarbeck issue had severly cost her brother Stafford. Tywin found that he could openly talk to Joanna, and actually have a proper conversation with her, she wasn’t like any of those other airhead ladies that he had spoken to who would simply repeat their lessons taught to them by their Septa to him, and not actually engage in conversation and debate with him, something that Joanna did quite frequently. His brothers said that he was enamoured with her, Tywin simply thought very highly of her, she was interesting, she was different.

Tywin Lannister thought about what Joanna would suggest he do in response to the letter that had arrived that morning, and took a quill from the table and began writing out a series of letters to various bannermen as well as his old friend Prince Vaelarr. He called for the maester and asked him to send these letters out, it was time he had had enough, it was time to let the Tarbecks and the Reynes hear the Lannisters Roar.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brindlewood Palace

Prince Vaelarr sat in the gardens of Brindlewood Palace, with his wife’s head resting on his shoulder. For the first time in a very long while, Vaelarr felt happy. Since coming back from Duskendale and finding out about his wife’s stillbirth, Vaelarr had spent a lot of time with his wife, talking to her, making love to her and doing everything within his power to make her happy again, and so far it seemed to be working. Elena now seemed to be back to being the jubilant and carefree spirit that she had been before he had left for Duskendale.

For that Vaelarr was glad, he didn’t like it when Elena was sad, because that often meant she would be unhappy for a long time, and then Vaelarr would start to worry about whether or not she would be ok or not. For now she appeared ok, and when she lifted her head up from his shoulder she looked at him with an expression that was filled with so much love, Vaelarr actually thought his heart was going to burst.  
His rather sentimental thoughts were interrupted by her laughing. Curious Vaelarr asked her “What’s so funny my love?”

Elena smiled at him and said “Oh I was just thinking how odd we must look, the pair of us just sitting on this bench looking at each other. You do look quite the love struck fool you know my prince.”

Vaelarr grinned and replied “Oh I do, do I? And what about you princess, I could have sworn you looked even more silly than I do a few minutes ago.” 

Elena blushed and hit his arm and said “Vaelarr!-“ Before she could finish what she was going to say Vaelarr cut her off by leaning forward and kissing her full on the mouth, and soon they were both lost to coherent thought, their only concern returning each other’s show of affection. Vaelarr felt his arousal growing when he heard her moan in his mouth, and was rather annoyed when he was forced to break the kiss off by the sound of someone coughing behind them.

Turning to look behind him, to see who it was that he needed to reprimand, he was surprised to see Ser Serwyn there holding a letter out to him. By way of explanation Ser Serwyn simply said “This arrived for you your grace. From Casterly Rock.”

Curious as to why Tywin would write to him now after several months, Vaelarr took the letter looked at Elena quickly who simply looked at the letter, and Vaelarr began to read. As he read further and further on into the letter Vaelarr felt his stomach begin to clench and old anxieties beginning to resurface, he was dreading having to what Tywin was asking of him, but Tywin had been there for Vaelarr during some of his most difficult moments it was only right Vaelarr repaid him.

His troubles must have shown on his face, for Elena said “What’s the matter my love, what had Tywin said?”

Vaelarr turned to face her and said simply “He’s asked me to march to war with him, it appears the Tarbecks and the Reynes are rebelling against Lannister control.”

Vaelarr could tell from the expression on Elena’s face that that was not what she was expecting, which was further confirmed by her simply saying oh, and then getting up and walking back inside the castle before Vaelarr could say anything.

Vaelarr looked to Ser Serwyn, but he simply shook his head, glancing at the letter again Vaelarr put it down and ran in after his wife. The Lannisters and their problems could wait for now.


	17. The Rains of Castamere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Castamere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, was busy with exams and writing another fanfic. Check it out on my page if you haven't already its called Night of the Wolf. Comments on this are always welcome :). Credits to GRRM for creating this awesome series and of course the Rains of Castamere song.

And who are you, the proud lord said,  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat,  
that's all the truth I know.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
a lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
as long and sharp as yours.  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
with no one there to hear.  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
and not a soul to hear.

The rains of Castamere by GRRM

One Month Later  
Outside Castamere

Vaelarr Targaryen looked around the Lannister encampment and sighed. Vaelarr and the twenty men he had brought with him from Brindlewood had arrived at the Lannister camp some four days ago, and so far there had been very little actual fighting. It seemed Tywin, who was leading the Lannister forces was more than happy to try and starve the Reynes out of their rebellion, Vaelarr didn’t even want to think about what the punishment for Lord Reyne’s rebellion would be, but he did have an idea that it probably would be something very, very painful.

The thing was Vaelarr despite having the same butterflies he always had before a battle, didn’t actually want to be here. No he’d rather be back in Brindlewood snuggling up next to Elena, and he had been very, very tempted to just ignore Tywin’s letter when it had come. He was almost successful in his attempts to ignore the letter, when a few days after Tywin’s letter had arrived he had received a royal missive from his father clearly ordering him to take a small force of men and help the Lannisters crush the rebellion brewing in the Westerlands. The reason presented to Vaelarr was that the real could ill afford to have another rebellion on its hands which may very well happen if the Reynes and the Tarbecks managed to overthrow the Lannisters, as the Reynes had supported the Blackfyres during the first few Blackfyre Rebellions. Still Vaelarr had been reluctant to go, he had asked aloud why Aerys could not go, surely it would be better if the heir to the Iron Throne went with a large force of men to show that the Iron Throne would tolerate no rebellions whatsoever, however it had been pointed out that Aerys was no warrior, then Vaelarr had wondered why not send his uncle Aemon to go crush the rebellion, Elena, sweet, beautiful Elena had then pointed out that his father could ill afford to send his uncle Aemon, as Aemon was his father’s Master of Whispers and would be required in the capital, and besides Aemon did have a young family to look after as well. Elena had said that as much as she would hate to send him off to fight again it was necessary, for Vaelarr was the only warrior left in the Targaryen family whose presence would be enough to give the Lannisters support from the other kingdoms, and so rather reluctantly Vaelarr had marched, but not before promising to return whole to Elena. That was a promise he fully intended to keep.

 

He was shaken out of his reverie by a touch on his shoulder, looking up he saw himself reflected in his cousin Lyonel’s eyes. “It is time my prince.”

Vaelarr nodded and got up and moved to his tent to put on his armour, which against his protests Lyonel helped him put on, the silver suit of armour with the three headed dragon of house Targaryen had been a gift for his sixteenth nameday from Elena, and he fully intended on using just the once for real before putting it away. After he had put his armour on he grabbed his black spiked mace, and nodded his thanks to Lyonel before walking out of the tent and grabbing his horse from a waiting squire, mounting it he went over the battle plans in his head, he had been entrusted with leading the vanguard of the Lannister forces by Tywin, whilst Tywin and Kevan would lead the main body, Tygett would lead the rearguard and if their spies had been correct would most likely face off against the Tarbeck forces.

Guiding his horse toward where the force of men that he would be leading was stationed, Vaelarr put on his helmet, and waited for the horn blast that would signal the starting of the fighting. Sure enough the deep sounding horn blast came and Vaelarr raised his mace up and pointed in front of him signalling to his men to begin the charge. They charged in and crashed into the Reyne forces, Vaelarr from his place on his horse managed to crush in many foot soldiers skulls in, before finally coming up against a serious opponent. 

Looking at the man he was facing, Vaelarr realised that it was Robb Reyne, the heir to Castamere, Vaelarr remembered from his childhood that Robb had been one of the fools who had mocked Vaelarr’s mother, calling her the dragon’s whore, gritting his teeth as he remembered the memory, Vaelarr spurred his horse toward the heir to Castamere and swung his mace, which managed to severly dent Reyne’s armour near his left arm. Raising his mace again, Vaelarr this time brought it crashing down on Reyne’s right arm, severly denting the armour there. Raising his mace up again, Vaelarr brought it down only to be met by Reyne’s sword. This happened a further three times before, Vaelarr managed to finally knock Reyne’s sword out of his hand, and then swung with all his might and felt his mace crush Reyne’s chest before he moved on to find another red lion to kill Vaelarr said “The son of the dragon whore, has killed the Red Lion’s faggot. How surprising.”

He then moved on and finally let the battle lust get to him swinging his mace like a man possessed he felt rather than saw his mace crush the skulls and chests of many soldiers who came in his path, his mace was very, very bloody before he finally found himself face to face with the man who had started the rebellion and had taken Vaelarr away from his wife. 

Lifting the visor on his helmet slightly Vaelarr said “Ah the Red Lion himself. Fancy seeing you here Lord Reyne, I’m sorry to say your son won’t be able to defend you this time, but you’ll soon be joining him in one of the seven hells.”

Lord Reyne spat back “Does Tytos Lannister think that by sending the Dragon Whore’s son to do his dirty work this rebellion will stop? Ah, I always thought the black dragon should have won, your father is a pathetic excuse for a man.”

Vaelarr gritted his teeth but gave no response, other than to pull his visor back down and charging toward Lord Reyne, he swung his mace and felt it connect with the man’s chest armour, and felt it cave in, but Lord Reyne was still standing and still able to swing a sword which he proved by landing a cut just above Vaelarr’s right arm. Vaelarr retaliated by swinging his mace in a series of furious arcs and landed several blows to Lord Reyne’s chest, arms and head. Lord Reyne got him back in kind and soon Vaelarr found himself bleeding profusely from wounds in both of his arms, his chest and somehow his left leg. But the final victory went to Vaelarr as he managed with some of the last remains of his strength to swing his mace and bring it crashing down on Lord Reyne’s face, hitting the man’s face so hard that his face caved in and Lord Reyne slumped on his horse dead.


	18. A Dragon Amongst Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of Lions, judgement must be passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to review. :)

Castamere

Prince Vaelarr Targaryen sat in the great hall of Castamere the seat of House Reyne and waited for the trial to begin. The battle of the lions as the fight was now being called, had ended very, very quickly once it became commonly known that Lord Reyne was dead, what men remained of the forces he had managed to gather had immediately surrendered and most had been pardoned by Tywin, for of course they were just following their liege lord’s orders and had no more say in the matter.

Lord Tarbeck and his eldest son had been killed in the fighting, leaving behind the man’s fourteen year old son as a prisoner, Tywin had decreed that the boy would not be executed but would rather be held as a prisoner in the Rock for his mother’s good behaviour, and that his mother would have to return Stafford Lannister if she ever wished to see her son again. That had been greeted with much fevered approval from the other Lannister bannermen as well as a hurried agreement from Wyman Darksword, the captain of the guards in Tarbeck Hall who had hurried back to Tarbeck Hall to present the terms to Lady Tarbeck.  
Vaelarr himself was just waiting for the trial of the remaining Reyne family members to begin so that he could then make his way back home to Elena, and put down his mace for once, the past two years it seemed to Vaelarr had been nothing but one battle after another, he dearly hoped that he would never have to fight in another battle ever again. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the herald announce the arrival of the new Lord Reyne and the boy’s two younger brothers and lady mother. Vaelarr had tried to argue with Tywin that the boy’s mother could be allowed to live and could perhaps be married off to a more loyal bannerman, but Tywin had stubbornly refused to budge and insisted that she had to die for he would not tolerate anymore rebellion.

Vaelarr turned to look at Tywin, who looked imposing in Lannister red, and as he heard him speak he felt himself shiver, the man was a true lion “Lord Reyne, you and your siblings and lady mother are here today to answer for the crime of rebelling against your liege lord, Lord Tytos Lannister. Your rebellion has failed and you have to face the appropriate behaviour for such treasonous behaviour have you anything to say?”  
Vaelarr had to admit that the lad was remaining remarkably brave, and his respect for the lad only increased further when he heard him say “I have only one thing to say my lord. What my father and Lord Tarbeck did I know went against precedent and could be seen as treasonous. However, I do not believe what we did was wrong, for Lord Tytos is no true lion, we believe that he is being led around by that whore that warms his bed and as such is shaming the Westerlands and turning us into a laughing stock for the rest of the realm. We believed that by rebelling we could try and make the rest of the Westerlands see sense and see that no matter what colour a lion is, be they red or yellow, a lion still has claws and they are always sharp. Lion does concern itself with the opinion of sheep that is true. But when a lion is being led by its cock by a whore, then the pride must take the appropriate action and for my father and Lord Tarbeck that action was rebelling.”

Vaelarr thought that the lad was rather brave in saying all of what he said and looking again toward where Tywin sat, Vaelarr could tell that Tywin thought so as well and if Vaelarr was not mistaken he could have sworn he saw something that looked almost like pride shining in Tywin’s eyes, as if his friend fully understood why the Reynes had rebelled and he respected the lad for saying so and not begging for mercy!  
However, that did not change the fact that the lad and his family were to be put to the sword today and that Castamere would forever now be deserted of all life, its gold mines subject to the Lannisters for time immortal. Vaelarr heard Tywin sigh before he then heard him say “Very well Lord Reyne, you have heard the charges against you and since you have accepted them, there is only one thing left to be done. Ser Illyn bring me their heads.”

And like that Vaelarr watched as Lord Reyne, his two younger brothers and his mother were all pushed onto their knees and had their heads forcefully put onto blocks, and one by one their heads were all taken by Ser Illyn Payne, the captain of the Lannister household guard. After the deed was done, Ser Illyn bowed low to Tywin before walking away to clean his sword. Tywin remained seated for a little while as the heads and bodies were removed from the hall before getting up and walking out of the hall. Vaelarr remained seated on his chair and watched all of this unfold before him, some of the Lannister bannermen who had come to see the end of House Reyne were now talking fervently amongst themselves about what they had just seen and what it could possibly mean for the future, Vaelarr found that he could not particularly care, he just wanted to go home to Elena and to mourn the men who had come with him from Brindlewood who would not be returning home with him.

He was taken away from his reverie by the sound of approaching footsteps, looking up he found himself looking his cousin Ser Lyonel in the face.  
“Still brooding eh coz?” Lyonel asked.

“Aye coz, got nothing better to do now that the battle’s done. Besides we can’t go home just yet.” Vaelarr replied

“Ach well, you know I thought that whole thing today was rather unnecessary. Why Tywin couldn’t just have them executed? Why’d he have to go through with the whole reading out of the crimes?” Lyonel asked.

“Because coz, he’s a Lannister and they have this thing with letting people know who’s in charge.” Vaelarr replied.

“Hear them roar eh?” Lyonel said

“Indeed.” Vaelarr replied, a dragon amongst lions.


	19. Message In A Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaelarr observes some things during the Tourney in King's Landing.

A Few Months Later  
King’s Landing

To celebrate King Jahaerys’ name day, a tourney was being held in King’s Landing. The tourney was one of the biggest tourneys ever seen in living memory, with nobles and knights coming from across all the seven kingdoms to watch and to compete. The winner of the jousting would receive 3000 dragons, and the winner of the melee would receive 2000 dragons. These prizes had of course attracted many competitors both young and old, all of whom were aching for a chance to win glory as well as win recognition for their prowess in the martial arts. Personally Vaelarr found it all rather boring and foolish, the prize money was rather extravagant and had apparently been suggested by the Master of Coin, Vaelarr suspected that the master of coin wished to make the Iron Throne indebted to him, and Vaelarr was determined to find out why that was.

Of course for Vaelarr one notable thing had happened at the start of the tourney. After the death of Eustace Dondarrion, there was now a vacancy in his father’s Kingsguard, and his sister had informed him that Ser Barristan Selmy of Harvest Hall was to be raised to fill that vacancy. Vaelarr remembered fighting alongside Ser Barristan back when Vaelarr had been sent to fight the rebel Aenar, and thought that there wasn’t a better man for the role, for Vaelarr Ser Barristan fitted the morals and ideals of the Kingsguard perfectly, he supposed it helped that the man had been the one to end the life of Maelys Blackfyre and with it the threat posed by the Blackfyres. Vaelarr had been little more than a babe when Ser Barristan had jousted in Blackhaven as a mystery knight and earned his nickname the bold.

Vaelarr watched on now as he saw the beginning of the tournament to celebrate his father’s nameday begin with Ser Barristan donning the white cloak. He watched intently as he saw Ser Barristan kneel before Ser Gerold, the Lord Commander of his father’s Kingsguard, and listened as he heard Ser Barristan swear the vows that would bind him for the rest of his life to the Iron Throne.

“Ser Barristan Selmy of Harvest Hall, you are here today to be formally sworn into the Kingsguard of his grace King Jahaerys Second of his Name, Targaryen. Do you promise to stay true to the King and to keep his counsel and secrets and offer advice when asked and to protect the king and his family for the rest of your days?” Ser Gerold said in a commanding voice.

“I do. I pledge my life to the King by blood and iron, by my honour as a knight and as a man of the faith. I pledge it by Ice and Fire.” Ser Barristan said in a confident voice.

“The rise Ser Barristan Selmy, now of the Kingsguard till the end of your days in sickness and in health stand and be welcomed to our brotherhood.” Ser Gerold said.

And with that final sentence Ser Barristan stood and was now officially a member of the Kingsguard for better or for worse. Vaelarr watched on Ser Barristan was welcomed into the Kingsguard by his fellow sworn brothers: Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Gwayne Gaunt, Ser Jonothor Darry, Ser Harrold Grandison, Ser Tybold Royce and Ser Albar Tarly. Vaelarr listened to the roar of the crowd as Ser Barristan was raised to the Kingsguard and felt content the people seemed happy and seemed to approve the appointment. His wife Elena had accompanied him to the capital for the tournament and Vaelarr found himself more in love with her each day. As the knights of the Kingsguard began to move back to their positions of guarding the king, the herald announced the beginning of the jousting, Vaelarr’s cousin Steffon Baratheon would be going up against Ser Tybold Royce of the Kingsguard.

Vaelarr felt confident that Steffon could win the joust comfortably, his thoughts however were disturbed when he felt his brother Aerys lean in to him and whisper “ 4 stags says cousin Steffon is unseated in the first tilt by Ser Tybold. What say you brother?”

Vaelarr had to repress a grimace, ever since Aerys had become crown prince he had had an almost insufferable amount of smugness about his person, and it seemed a certain amount of disdain for Elena simply because she was not a Targaryen by birth, and that was something Vaelarr could not stand. So forcing himself to be polite he replied “I am not a betting man brother, but I say that cousin Steffon will easily unhorse Ser Tybold. Ser Tybold may be a fine swordsman but Steffon is a much better jouster.”

Aerys merely laughed at that and said “Ah brother, such a spoil sport no wonder your little Hightower wife hasn’t given you a child yet. You probably don’t even know which way to stick it in do you? Eh?”  
Vaelarr had to physically restrain himself from smacking Aerys in the jaw, and instead said “No brother that is not why my wife has not had a child yet. But for your information I do know where to stick it, and do so quite often. Besides I am not the on gaping at another man’s betrothed.”

It seemed Aerys was gobsmacked by Vaelarr’s response for he said nothing for a few minutes before saying with a menacing tone “Well brother clearly your wife is barren then. And I may gape, but I am the dragon and I will get what I want. Tywin Lannister be damned.”

Vaelarr had nothing to say to that, but thought silently that Aerys would have to be very, very careful if he wished to keep the Lannisters happy once he became king. For Vaelarr had seen what Tywin was capable of when angry, and he had no wish to see that fate meet any of his family especially his sister and her son.


	20. Too Late For Love

King’s Landing

Elena Targaryen-Hightower sat in the royal box watching the jousting during the Tourney to celebrate King Jahaerys’ name day with some fascination. Her uncle Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of her goodfather’s Kingsguard was about to joust against Lord Arryn, and Elena was eagerly waiting to see what the outcome of the joust would be.

Since they had come to the capital Elena had been spending a fair bit of time with her good-sister the crown princess Rhaella, getting to know her and her handmaidens the lady Joanna Lannister, whom Elena knew was Tywin Lannister’s betrothed as well as Princess Sarella of Dorne. Elena found their company quite enjoying and stimulating, it wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy life at Brindlewood it was just that there weren’t many ladies there of her own age that she could talk to and gossip with, in the capital at least there were. Though Elena was very wary of her good-brother crown prince Aerys, she thought that there was something missing in his person; he was completely different to her husband Vaelarr. For where Vaelarr was tall and muscular, Aerys was tall but very, very slim, almost unhealthily so and whilst Vaelarr had a very dry sense of humour, from what Vaelarr had told her and from what she herself had seen it appeared that Aerys had a very sick sense of humour and delighted in the most bizarre of jokes.

“I’ve never seen you this contemplative before sister. What has made you so?” Elena was startled out of her reverie by the sound of her good-sister’s voice very close to her ear.

Trying not to blush Elena said “Oh nothing much Rhae, it’s just that I’ve noticed that Vaelarr and Prince Aerys are very different personalities, and I was wondering how that could be?”

Rhaella sighed and replied “Well you see Elena, Vaelarr was sent off to foster in Casterly Rock when he was little more than a babe, whilst my husband grew up in the Red Keep. I believe that whilst Vaelarr did have a lot of fun with the Lannisters, he did feel slightly like he didn’t belong there, and of course by the time he became a man, our mother had died and our father was king and well I suppose Vaelarr never really got the chance to know us that well.”

Elena was surprised, she knew that Vaelarr had never been all that close to his brother, but he and Rhaella were twins surely there must be some sort of connection between the two, she asked “But surely yourself and Vaelarr are close princess?”

Rhaella smiled at that “Well we are close, as close as is normal for brother and sister yes, but as close as is normal for twins? No we are not that close. My brother spent a lot of time with the Lannisters and I believe that that has made him more reserved than either myself or our brother or even our cousins. But enough about us, what about you and your family my lady?”

Elena smiled “Well it is just me and Leyton, and we were a few years apart in age but we were very close growing up. Our father died before my tenth nameday, which gave Leyton a lot of responsibilities at a very young age. But now we are very close and I do miss him sometimes.”

“And what do you think of the capital Elena? Do you enjoy it?” Rhaella asked.

Elena hesitated she didn’t know whether to reply with complete honesty or not, but then decided that she might as well “I do like the capital your grace, but there are some parts of it that I do not like.”

Rhaella nodded in agreement “Yes, I can understand that. I fear for the kingdom when Aerys becomes King. Since Summerhall something has changed inside of him. Before he was very nice and could be very kind, but did have a temper. Since Summerhall though it seems that he has become much more I do not know how to describe it. But I think some part of him did disappear during that blasted tragedy and now I fear that it will affect his relationship with our son.”

Elena did not know how to respond to that so she remained quiet and waited for Rhaella to keep speaking, which she did “I did not wish to marry Aerys at first, because my heart belonged to another. But being Targaryen has meant that I had a duty to do and so I did my duty. I do not love Aerys as a wife love her husband, but I do love him as a sister loves a brother. But I do worry what sort of a parent he will be to Rhaegar. “

Elena nodded at that, but did not let Princess Rhaella know that she had just sprouted the seeds of doubt into her mind. She knew that her marriage to Vaelarr had been one of duty, but since then she had come to love her husband fiercely. She deeply hoped that he felt the same way for her, but she feared that her inability to produce an heir for him since the failed stillborn would drive him into the arms of another woman, and that was something she couldn’t have.

Rhaella looked at her good-sister and noticed the same lines of doubt etched on to her face that often accompanied her own face when she saw her husband talking to Joanna Lannister. She hadn’t meant to create any doubts about Vaelarr’s love for Elena when she had said what she had said. Trying to prevent any doubts from forming in her good-sister’s mind she leaned into her and whispered “Do no fret Elena, I know Vaelarr loves you with everything he has, he does not love you any less than he did before he left for Duskendale, in fact from the way he looks at you I know he loves you even more.”

At the blush that crept across her good-sister’s face Rhaella smiled, at least some good could come from her being crown princess.


	21. Get Inside

King’s Landing

Vaelarr closed the door to his and Elena’s chambers and sighed. He had just come back from a long council session and was frustrated. The council session had been spent debating various issues that were becoming more and more prominent throughout the kingdom. First of all there Vaelarr’s father was still having to deal with the fallout from the events of Summerhall. More evidence had come to light about those who may have had a part in causing the blast that ultimately killed three members of the royal family plus half of the household staff at Summerhall. The evidence suggested that several nobles from houses in the Reach and the Stormlands may have been involved with setting up casks of wildfire inside the halls of Summerhall, in retaliation to the supposed slights of the children of King Aegon V marrying for love and not to strengthen political alliances. Vaelarr thought that may make sense, for whilst he did not have a head for politics as such, he remembered that when he had fought the pretender Aenar at Duskendale the man had mentioned that he had had help from the inside in gaining his army. Vaelarr felt relieved that he had killed the man then before he had been able to get any more headway into the kingdom, the man’s sister-wife had fled back to Lys with her child and so far did not seem to wanting to cause any more problems which was a serious relief for Vaelarr as he didn’t think that he would be able to deal with more fighting, he was only just beginning to get over the nightmares from fighting in the War of the Ninepenny Kings and fighting at Duskendale.

The second issue that had been discussed at the small council meeting was the issue over the rebellious lords in the Westerlands. Vaelarr had a sneaking suspicion that, that issue had only been brought up because he was attending the small council meeting. It seemed Lord Mormont, his father’s hand was concerned that the fact that Lords Reyne and Tarbeck had rebelled against Lord Tytos may encourage other lords to rebel, not just against their liege but also against the crown, and despite Vaelarr’s protests that he did not think such a thing could happen, Lord Mormont argued that whether they liked it or not, many of the nobles were unimpressed with Vaelarr’s father as a king, they thought him to weak and sickly to do justice to the kingdom, and would if given the chance try and rebel against the throne again, which could plunge the kingdom into a war that could drag on for years and be very, very costly. So Lord Mormont’s suggestion was that perhaps it would be more beneficial for the kingdom as a whole if Tywin was to succeed his father as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West now instead of waiting for his father to die. That suggestion however, had been struck down most fervently by both Vaelarr’s father and brother, both of whom argued that it could set a dangerous precedent for the other lords who may give them other ideas. Finally it was agreed that the situation in the Westerlands would have to be more closely monitored for the time being, and of course because Vaelarr had been fostered there he would have to keep them up-to-date with everything.

Vaelarr was taken out of his reverie by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Looking up from his position on the edge of the bed he found himself looking at his wife, his worries must have shown on his face for she immediately began massaging his shoulders and soon Vaelarr found himself humming in contentment. Soon though the massage changed to them kissing deeply and soon both were moaning into each other’s mouths. Vaelarr found the tension from the day leaving him as his tongue wrapped around Elena’s tongue and then she was straddling him, and rocking her hips against him so fervently that Vaelarr had to deepen the kiss so as not to moan out too loudly. Vaelarr soon fell onto the bed, with his wife lying on his chest and he watched through hooded eyes as she began unbuttoning his doublet and as she threw his doublet and shirt onto the floor, Vaelarr managed to get his hands to work on unlacing her dress and when her dress fell to the floor and he found himself looking at his wife’s body, Vaelarr felt his arousal grow and felt his manhood strain against his breeches.

His wife obviously noticed this latest development for she smiled at Vaelarr and moved her hands down toward his breeches and began unbuttoning them, and once she had unbuttoned the last button she put her hand in and grabbed his manhood and began moving her hand up and down it in slow movements, eliciting a deep growl of pleasure from Vaelarr. She then pulled his breeches completely off of him and got up and then took Vaelarr in hand and guided him into her, and began moving up and down on him slowly, but gradually she began to quicken the pace of her movements, Vaelarr rocked his hips upwards to add to the act, and soon both of them were moaning with pleasure, and when she tightened around him, and Vaelarr felt her wetness on his manhood he groaned with pleasure, and could feel the tightening in his stomach signifying the peaking of his arousal and sure enough Vaelarr came soon after his wife, spilling his seed inside of her.

As Elena leaned over and rested herself on top of him and Vaelarr waited for his heart rate to slow down, he thought that he could deal with any number of problems so long as he could keep Elena with him and keep her happy and content. It didn’t matter what was thrown at him so long as he had her with him, he felt everything would be fine, and it was with that Vaelarr realised that he was indeed deeply in love with his wife.


	22. The Times They Are A Changin'

2 Years Later  
King’s Landing.

Vaelarr paced outside his father’s chambers, and anxiously waited for Pycelle to give him the all clear to enter the room. His father King Jahaerys Targaryen the Second of his Name, was dying, a bout of the flu had struck the capital in the last month, and had hit many people within the city, the members of the Red Keep were not excluded from that, the Hand of the King Lord Mormont whom had served as Vaelarr’s grandfather’s hand for the duration of his reign and had survived many things during his life had been one of the first major victims of the flu, and had died a fortnight ago, his remains had been taken by his son Jeor Mormont back to Bear Island. Then Vaelarr’s uncle Aemon had taken ill, and had soon succumbed to the flu as well, leaving behind his Tyrell wife and his two children- Baelor and Daeron- Vaelarr’s aunt had decided to go with her children back to Highgarden for their safety, and they were currently somewhere in the Reach close to Highgarden. Vaelarr’s father had fallen ill around the same time as his uncle Aemon, but with his ill health, the flu was ever so more deadly for Jahaerys and it showed, his normal pale complexion worsened significantly in the days following Aemon’s death and soon he had been coughing up blood and puss, and had been bed ridden for the past three days, his condition was not improving.

Vaelarr had been back at Brindlewood looking after his wife and their year old son Serwyn, when a raven had arrived informing them of Aemon’s death and asking that they come to the capital immediately as the king wished to speak with Vaelarr. So Vaelarr and his wife and young son had journeyed to King’s Landing wondering why his father wished to speak with him, only to discover a cloud of illness hanging over the city, Vaelarr had allowed Elena and their son Serwyn to spend two days in King’s Landing before sending them back to Brindlewood he did not wish for them to catch the flu as well, the pregnancy had been hard on Elena and Serwyn had just about managed to recover from a bout of the flu that had been present in Brindlewood. Vaelarr had only managed to speak once with his father before the illness had struck Jahaerys, and that conversation had not been the friendliest of ones, with Jahaerys telling Vaelarr that he knew that his death was imminent and that once Aerys became king Vaelarr had to insist on being made Hand. Vaelarr had argued against that most vigorously first by saying that his father was not going to die, the flu would not take him away from them, and by also saying that he did not wish to be Aerys’ Hand, he had no head for any of the political manoeuvrings of the court that were necessary to survive in King’s Landing, and besides he did not particularly wish to live in the Red Keep again. Vaelarr and his father had not spoken since then and now Vaelarr deeply regretted it, and wished to speak with his father one last time.

Vaelarr looked toward the door when he heard it open and when Maester Pycelle nodded to him that it was ok for him to enter, Vaelarr charged into the room and found his father lying in bed with the covers pulled right up to his chin and still shivering violently. Vaelarr was speechless he did not know what to say, he had never been the best at expressing his views or opinions at the best of times but now looking at his father wasting away like that, it left him completely speechless.

His father seemed to register his presence in the room for Vaelarr heard him cough and say “Son.”

Vaelarr was immediately by his father’s side kneeling down to make it easier to speak to him. “I’m here father, what do you need? Can I get you anything to make your rest more comfortable?”

Jahaerys gave a wry chuckle and said “No son, there is nothing more that you can do for me I will be fine, I do not have much time left on this world as it is. No I wish to speak to you of somethings.”

Vaelarr was about to protest and say that his father wasn’t going to die, but his father raised his hand up silencing Vaelarr before he could even begin to speak, reaching out with the same hand Jahaerys grasped Vaelarr’s right hand and held it tightly, coughed again then said “I wished to speak to you about who should be Aerys Hand.” Vaelarr was about to speak but was silenced by his father squeezing his hand tightly “I have not finished speaking son. After our discussion a few days ago I have come to agree with you, I do not think that you should be Aerys Hand, not for a lack of intelligence for you are far smarter then you give yourself credit for, but because Aerys will be suspicious enough of the realm when he becomes king because of Summerhall and will need someone with a firm hand to lead him in the right direction. That does not mean that I wish for you to completely disengage from political affairs in the capital. But I would suggest that you advise Aerys to appoint Lord Tywin as his hand.”

Vaelarr was stunned surely he had heard his father incorrectly “Lord Tywin? But why father? Why him he is only a few years older than me and Aerys, surely it would be better to appoint someone with more political experience?”

Vaelarr’s father coughed again before saying “Lord Tywin should be hand, because he is young and will make the kingdoms feel more at ease, if there is one regret I have, it is that as king I allowed the court to become very old and stuffy and boring, I didnot change much of the court from how it was in my father’s time, and before you protest, we would not have had as much trouble as we have had in the past few years had the court been more in touch. The times are changing Vaelarr, Aerys will need youth and a firm hand to help him restore Westeros to its former glory, and only Lord Tywin out of the current crop of Lords can truly provide that. Insist that Aerys make the lad his hand and be done with it.”

Vaelarr could not find the words to say what he was thinking. He wanted to yell at his father to stop speaking in such a way, for his father could not possibly be dying, not now that peace was finally established in the realm, not when the Blackfyres were all gone and the realm was finally at peace and was content.

Vaelarr looked at his father’s rather pale face when he felt him squeeze his hand. Jahaerys gave his son a sad smile and said “I have always been proud of you my son, I hope you know that. I may not have spoken to you much in recent times, but I have always been so very proud of you and your siblings, so proud. Your mother would be so proud of you as well Vaelarr. Never forget who you are and where you come from my son, you are blood of the dragon, no matter what you do, you are my son and I will always, always be proud of you. Keep the kingdom safe, our family has done much to hurt her, promise to keep her safe my son.”  
Vaelarr could only nod as he felt the lump in his throat grow, and felt the tears in his eyes fall down his face, looking at his father’s face he could tell that his time was near, and as he heard his father whisper “I love you son, and always will.” Vaelarr had to fight the urge to sob uncontrollably, but found his resistance to be futile when he felt his father’s hand lose its grip in his, and began to cry when he could no longer hear his father’s breathing.

King Jahaerys Targaryen the Second of his name was dead.


	23. Move ON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin and Joanna Lannister's wedding.

264 A.L.   
King’s Landing

As Vaelarr listened to the High Septon recite the words and the importance of the vows that Tywin and Joanna Lannister were about to say in the Great Sept of Baelor, he couldn’t help try to repress a sigh of complete boredom. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for his friend, in fact he was more than happy that Tywin was finally marrying his sweetheart, it was just that Vaelarr felt that the ceremony had been going on for a bit too long and he did suspect that perhaps was the work of his fool of a brother Aerys. It was no secret amongst the Targaryen family that Aerys was deeply- or atleast thought himself to be- in love with Joanna Lannister, and had in fact made several overtures toward her during her stay in the capital as a lady in waiting to their sister Rhaella, but of course Joanna had never had eyes for anyone other than Tywin, a fact that Vaelarr had taken great pleasure in reminding Aerys of whenever he would go off on a rant about how the dragon was much more superior to the lion and how their children would be princes and princesses not mere Lords and Ladies. Thinking about Aerys made Vaelarr turn his head to his left to see where his brother, sister and nephew were, and he found them sitting a few rows away from himself and his own family, his nephew Rhaegar it seemed had lost interest in proceedings long ago and was fast asleep with his head on resting on his mother’s lap, Rhaella it seemed was engrossed in the proceedings with what Vaelarr thought may have been a very wistful expression on her face, Vaelarr remembered his brother and sister’s wedding day, and thought that he could understand why she might have a wistful expression, the day had not exactly been the stuff the singers sing about, there was no love lost between Aerys and Rhaella, in fact Aerys had been so drunk during the wedding feast it was quite astonishing that he had even been able to walk at all. Aerys himself seemed to be trying to contain a scowl, and seemed to be failing miserably, from what Vaelarr had seen of the court during his rather short tenure on the small council, Aerys was becoming jealous of Tywin, mostly due to the fact that Tywin seemed to have a firm grasp of how the kingdom should be run, and it seemed Aerys was too busy lusting after women who were not his wife, to be too interested. 

Vaelarr was brought back to the present by the feeling of having his hand squeezed, turning round he saw his wife Elena looking at him with something akin to concern in her eyes, when Vaelarr tilted his head to ask her what was wrong she merely looked forward and Vaelarr followed the direction of her eyes to see Tywin had removed Joanna’s bridal cloak and had put his own cloak around her and had sealed this part of the wedding with the “kiss.” Vaelarr gave a sigh of relief, now all he had to worry about was the twenty course meal that would make up the wedding feast. As the wedding guests waited for the newlyweds to leave the sept, Vaelarr took his son Serwyn who was fast asleep from his wife’s hands and got up and carried him out of the hall with Elena’s hand tucked into his arm. As they made their way back to the Red Keep, Vaelarr noted how there were throngs of people lining the street of the capital come to see the hand of the king married, as well as to see the royal family Vaelarr suspected. He was grateful that the knights of the Kingsguard were close at hand, there had been some violence in the streets of the capital recently and whilst Vaelarr was fairly confident that he could protect himself and his family if needed he did not wish for his sister or nephew to be harassed, Aerys could face all kinds of harassment for all Vaelarr cared.

After putting Serwyn and Rhaegar to bed, Vaelarr entered the throne room with his wife and sat down and waited for his brother to speak so that all the guests could then begin eating. Sure enough Aerys stood up and said “My Lords and Ladies, it is with great pleasure that we welcome you to the wedding feast of Tywin and Joanna Lannister. We wish them the best of health and many happy times to come. Please begin.” And with that the music started and the sound of forks and knifes being lifted up and put to the plates echoed throughout the hall. Vaelarr had little time for conversation and thankfully it seemed his wife and Lord Tyrell were of the same opinion as well, for not a single syllable was uttered at the high table for many a course until the music stopped and Vaelarr saw Aerys stand up a tad uneasy on his feet- drunk of course- “We have had the ceremony, we have had the feast, let us bed them I say!” Loud cheers followed this statement and soon Vaelarr felt himself being shoved to his feet alongside a horde of other drunken lords and his brother as they lifted Joanna Lannister up and began to carry her from the hall all the while shouting lewd suggestions at her and laughing as she threw them right back. That was atleast until they reached the bedchamber where Tywin and Joanna would be spending the night, Joanna was in her smallclothes but it appeared that Aerys was not quite done, for he reached out and forcibly tore of her shift and said “We can’t let old Tywin have all the fun now can we, it is such a shame that the first night eh, she does look such a delicious little treat.”

This pronouncement was followed by several seconds of uneasy silence as the lords and the knights of the Kingsguard were unsure of what to say to their king without offending him, eventually Vaelarr heaved Joanna up and out of Aerys’ grasping hands, gave her his cloak, then opened the door and helped her inside before shutting the door again. Then turned to Aerys and said “Brother that was hugely inappropriate, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve scared poor Joanna. Move on.”


	24. The Defiance of Duskendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defiance of Duskendale has an alternate ending.

Twelve Years Later: 276 A.L.   
Duskendale

Vaelarr breathed in the salty air around Duskendale and sighed, the town had been the scene for the last conflict Vaelarr had fought in some sixteen years ago against his father’s cousin Aenar Targaryen that battle had ended in Vaelarr killing Aenar, and being proclaimed a hero. This upcoming battle Vaelarr felt would have some rather different outcomes. Vaelarr had ridden to Duskendale along with his brother and king, the knights of the Kingsguard and 1000 men to teach Lord Darklyn a lesson, the current Lord of Duskendale had been causing problems for months now, by refusing to pay taxes and demanding a new charter of rights of his people, the charter was not the problem it was the fact that Lord Darklyn was refusing outright to pay taxes that had caused the Iron Throne to act. It was widely believed at court that Lord Darklyn was being led around by his cock by his Myrish wife the Lady Serala, and that she was the reason for his refusal to cooperate with the Iron Throne. At first a peaceful solution had been looked for and when none had been forthcoming it had become apparent that the only way to be able to solve this matter would be to fight. Aerys had of course in his growing attempts to distance himself from Tywin had decided to lead the assault on Duskendale against all reasonable advice, including the fact that Ser Symon Hollard had even killed Ser Albar Tarly of the Kingsguard when the man had come with their cousin Baelor to try and rectify any disputes. Vaelarr had a sneaking suspicion that Aerys was so adamant about leading the assault because he wished for the glory that had been denied to him during their teenage years growing up, Vaelarr only hoped that nothing bad would happen to his brother, for with Aerys leading the assault only two Knights of the Kingsguard were left in the capital to guard the royal family Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Tybold Royce.

Vaelarr was taken out of his reverie when he heard Ser Gerold blow his war horn signalling the beginning of the assault. Vaelarr raised his mace and began his charge down the streets of Duskendale, it was not long before men wearing the colours of House Darklyn came out to meet the royalist charge, Vaelarr soon found himself swinging his mace left and right and found himself swatting enemies down like flies, as they failed to breach his armour. He continued swinging his mace bathing the streets of Duskendale in the blood of men, and continued riding through the streets till he found himself face to face with Lord Hollard himself, Lord Hollard had ridden with Vaelarr when he had fought Aenar, and Vaelarr considered him to be a friend, and felt a bout of sadness hit him as he rode forward to meet Lord Hollard’s charge, the sound of sword and mace clanging together rang through the street as the two men broke apart and began the dance again, Vaelarr managing to strike dents into Lord Hollard’s armour, whilst Lord Hollard managed to cut and break Vaelarr’s skin in several places drawing blood, eventually Vaelarr swung his mace in an big arc and brought it crashing down with such force that when it connected with Lord Hollard’s head it knocked Lord Hollard of off his horse and knocked him to the ground dead. Vaelarr rode on and soon found himself face to face with Steffon Hollard and Robin Hollard both sons of Lord Hollard, and both of whom advanced on Vaelarr with great pace, and swung their swords at Vaelarr at the same time so that he found himself raising his shield to block Steffon Hollard’s swing on his left side and raising his mace to block Robin Hollard’s swing from his right side. As they moved their weapons away from him, Vaelarr took a minute to assess where their weak points could be, Steffon had a gap in between his breast and shoulder plates where there was a big gap of pale white skin exposed, Robin was not wearing a helm, so if he could deal with Steffon first Vaelarr could then put all of his strength into dealing with Robin. Vaelarr’s musings were interrupted by the Hollard brothers resuming their attack on him, Vaelarr managed to duck Steffon’s swing, and managed to elbow him in the chest causing Steffon to sway on his horse, and with his right hand Vaelarr managed to swing his mace toward Robin and managed to knock the wind out of him. Vaelarr then moved back as he swung his mace again knocking Steffon Hollard of off his horse, then moved forwards and swung his mace to his right and knocked Robin Hollard down to the floor dead. Steffon Hollard it seemed though was not quite done with Vaelarr, for as soon as Robin fell to the ground dead, Steffon began swinging his sword like a mad man, Vaelarr managed to block some of his blows but others connected and drew more blood from him, soon Vaelarr found himself on the ground duelling Steffon Hollard on foot, his horse having been killed by a sword blow to the throat. Both men paced in a circle round each other, before Steffon lunged forward and swung his sword Vaelarr managed to deflect the blow with his mace, and then swung his mace and managed to hit Steffon in the cheek with it causing blood to fly out of Steffon’s face. Steffon then cut Vaelarr in the ribs, his armour managing to reduce the overall impact of the blow, though it still managed to open up a fresh wound on Vaelarr’s body. Vaelarr swung his mace once more this time managing to knock Steffon’s sword out of his hand and before Steffon Hollard could reach out for it, Vaelarr punched him in the jaw and then swung his mace and hit him in the cheek causing blood to fly from his mouth and for hi to fall to his knees then to the ground face first, dead.

Vaelarr looked around for the knights of the Kingsguard as well as for his brother, he couldn’t see them and as he tried to contain a bout of panic, he swung his way through the scores of Darklyn and Hollard men that were in his path, the cobbled streets of Duskendale were awash with blood of men and horse alike, Vaelarr caught a glimpse of a white cloak out of the corner of his eye to his right hand side and made his way in that direction, just as he was about to find his brother, a hand grabbed his right ankle, Vaelarr raised his mace ready to strike down whoever it was who had grabbed him before he looked down and saw himself looking down into the bloodshot eyes of his mentor Ser Serwyn Oakheart. Vaelarr lowered his mace and bent down to see what he could do for his friend, Ser Serwyn opened his mouth and coughed out blood before managing to choke out “M-m-m-my prince, The King is in t-t-t-t-t-t-rouble, he is i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-njured, Lord Darklyn.” Vaelarr tried to speak but his mentor had another coughing fit before he eventually closed his eyes, Ser Serwyn Oakheart one of the truest men Vaelarr had ever known was dead. Vaelarr let out a terrifying howl, and laid his mentor down to rest on the ground before he swung his mace with renewed vigour cutting down men left right and centre, he would later realise that he had killed the two eldest sons of Lord Darklyn during his angry swinging as well as Ser Symon Hollard the man who had killed Ser Gwayne Gaunt of the Kingsguard. Vaelarr soon found himself standing next to Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard when he caught no site of his brother he turned to them and said “Where is the king?” Ser Barristan reply that the king had been injured and had been escorted a safe distance away by Ser Gerold and the rest of the Kingsguard, reassured Vaelarr, but any reassurances were short lived when he soon found himself face to face with the cause of the current fighting, Lord Denys Darklyn, looked terrified making it seem quite clear that his men were losing and he feared retribution, as he rightly should. Vaelarr had no time to offer the man the chance to surrender now, all he wanted was revenge for his fallen friend and hero, breaking through the ranks of men separating them, Vaelarr let out a roar of challenge and charged at Lord Darklyn swinging his mace like a man possessed Vaelarr managed to land several blows to Darklyn’s body for everyone that Darklyn landed on his, eventually Vaelarr swung the killing blow, his mace smashed into Darklyn’s right cheek at such speed and force that the man’s whole face caved in and as he fell to the ground Vaelarr could tell that he was dead.

A few hours later Vaelarr found himself in the great hall of the Dun Fort the seat of House Darklyn, once it had become apparent that their Lord and Lord Hollard were dead the men of both houses had been more than willing to surrender in the hopes of avoiding severe reprimand. Aerys had been brought from a tent on the outskirts of the town bandaged and in a foul mood, Vaelarr himself was heavily bandaged and had been advised by the Darklyn’s maester that perhaps he should avoid moving for a few days, bugger that he had said he was a prince of the blood, and the Darklyns had been disobedient he had lost men and his oldest friend to them, he watch them be punished. Vaelarr waited and watched, Lady Serala had been dragged from her rooms, where it had turned out she had been fornicating with one of her guards, her youngest and only surviving son had been dragged from his lessons with the maester and brought to the great hall and now all in the room were waiting for King Aerys to speak.

When his brother did eventually speak it was in a high and shrill voice, the voice Vaelarr had heard him speak in during bouts of madness not a good sign. “Houses Darklyn and Hollard have been very, very bad, they refused to pay their taxes to the Iron Throne and rose up in rebellion against the Iron Throne. This is a crime punishable by death. Lady Serala many believe that you are responsible for this conflict, if this is so then as King, we have the right to execute you and your son and give your lands to a more deserving house.”

Lady Serala whimpered but said nothing. Aerys continued “ Because of Lord Darklyn’s foolery many innocent men lost their lives today, we believe that the death of so many innocent men as well as the deaths of Lord Darklyn and Hollard as well as their sons and heirs, should serve as ample punishment for the rest of their houses, we believe that there is no need for further punishment, so long as Houses Darklyn and Hollard renew their fealty to the Iron Throne and promise to never rise up in rebellion again, to ensure that they uphold this pledge we shall take Robb Darklyn the new Lord of Darklyn as a ward, who shall return to Duskendale upon coming of age in four years time.”

Lady Serala, Vaelarr noticed had ceased whimpering and seemed almost thankful for the pardon that Aerys was giving her she seemed to suddenly remember that she needed to verbally agree to what Aerys was saying for the terms to be recognised, and so speaking in what Vaelarr assumed she thought was her most bashful and obedient voice she said “Your Grace is most merciful, House Darklyn most humbly agrees to the terms of our pardon and promise to never again rise up against the Iron Throne.”

“House Hollard also agrees to these terms.”Vaelarr heard Cortnay Hollard the old uncle of Robin and Steffon Hollard say. The threat of Duskendale had been dealt with, peace was back to the realm but at what cost and for how long?


	25. A Dragon With No Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Build Up To Harrenhal.

Four Years Later 280 A.L.  
Brindlewood Castle

Vaelarr read the letter that had come from the capital that morning once more and sighed. It appeared that his presence in the capital was needed once more, despite the fact that Elena had given birth only a few days ago and had not fully recovered from the birth. Vaelarr had his suspicions that the urgent need with which his presence was requested by his brother was not actually that urgent but because of Aerys growing paranoia it may have appeared to his brother that Vaelarr’s presence was required. That Vaelarr felt sadly was the problem, since Duskendale Aerys had become very wary and distrustful of pretty much everyone, he saw threats to his person in the shadows and deemed every action as a slight to his person. This had not only served to further strain his relationship with both his wife and hand but also had made him become very, very suspicious of Rhaegar his own son. These growing suspicions had been what had led Aerys to employing Varys as his master of whispers, and Vaelarr felt that Lord Varys himself had only served to worsen his brother’s paranoia and fear, his constant mutterings about this lord and that lord and how he had evidence that they were plotting against Aerys had made Vaelarr’s brother deeply resentful and hateful towards everyone except strangely enough Vaelarr himself and Lord Varys.

Aerys paranoia had driven him to outright reject Tywin’s proposal of a marriage between his daughter Cersei to Prince Rhaegar, with Aerys saying openly to Tywin that one of the blood did not marry a servant, something that deeply offended and angered Tywin. Aerys had later confided in Vaelarr that he had rejected Tywin’s offer not because of what he had said, but because he feared that Tywin was trying to grasp for more power than should be rightfully his, when Vaelarr had asked him where he had got that notion from, Aerys had told him of the whisperings that Varys had presented to him, which suggested that Tywin was planning on removing Aerys from the throne and placing Rhaegar on it, had been planning on doing so since before Duskendale apparently. Vaelarr had tried to persuade Aerys against this notion and that such a marriage could only be beneficial for the family and for the realm, but Aerys would hear none of it, and had even suggested that Vaelarr take a closer look at Tywin and his actions at court, and so Vaelarr had done so and had been surprised by what he saw. The Tywin of his youth had been ruthless and prideful but not without honour, the Tywin he saw before him today was still ruthless and prideful but the honour and the way he carried himself had completely changed, to Vaelarr it seemed that every action Tywin did was calculated and assessed for what benefit it could bring to himself and his house first and the realm second. Vaelarr’s assessment had led to him having some very serious arguments with his childhood friend, some of which had come very close to becoming physical with neither man willing to admit that what they were saying was wrong or incorrect, once both Vaelarr and Tywin’s wives had had to break them apart and literally hold them apart from each other, something that had earned them both severe reprimands from their lady wives. Vaelarr noticed though that there seemed to have been more of strain on Tywin and Joanna’s relationship, they still deeply loved each other but it seemed that since their third child had been a stillborn, something had changed and this it seemed had prompted Tywin to emerge himself more deeply into his work.

Aerys had of course been oblivious to these more inner workings and had listened to Varys’ suggestion to marry Rhaegar to Elia Martell of Dorne to as Varys said “strengthen ties” between the Iron Throne and the Kingdom of the sun. Whilst many silently mocked Elia for her frail health and said that Rhaegar deserved a more healthy wife and one who could bear the pains of the birthing bed, Vaelarr saw a woman who had a quiet strength to her and held herself in a manner that reminded him of his great aunt Daella who had married a Dornish lord many years ago. The birth of Princess Rhaenys a year ago seemed to have brought Rhaegar and Elia closer together, and Vaelarr could only hope that they continued to grow closer and had a better relationship than Aerys and Rhaella had, for then that would stop the vultures circling. Of course before Rhaegar and Elia had been married Aerys had sent their cousin Steffon and his wife Cassana across the sea to Essos to find a wife with the blood of Old Valryia in her veins for Rhaegar the trip had been unsuccessful and had cost Steffon and his wife their lives, leaving their young son Robert as Lord of the Stormlands, from what Vaelarr’s son Aenys had been able to gauge of Robert from their time fostering together at the Vale Robert was more like his grandfather Robar than his father, and seemed to be very, very boisterous and seemed to be the one that made both Vaelarr’s son and Lord Rickard Stark’s son Eddard smile and act more outward.

Thinking of Aenys made Vaelarr think of the extra land that he had been given by Aerys as a reward for helping crush the Darklyn’s rebellion four years ago. His princedom now went from Brindlewood Castle encompassed the Ivy Inn, included the Isle of Faces, and various holdfasts and stopped near the Stoney Sept. It was a beneficial reward for Vaelarr and made him feel more appreciated by his brother and it also- as Elena was always happy to point out- made the Princedom of Brindlewood seem more powerful, which made it more appealing for Lords who wished to marry their daughters to Vaelarr’s children, something which could be useful what with Aerys’ growing instability. Vaelarr may not have a firm grasp of the politics and the backstabbing of King’s Landing but he was no fool, he knew that something would have to be done to curb Aerys recklessness and paranoia before war broke out.

\-------------------------------------

Prince Serwyn Targaryen sat in his cousin Rhaegar’s room with Rhaegar, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard as well as Jon Connington and Princess Elia Rhaegar’s wife. They were meeting here in Rhaegar’s room to discuss an upcoming tournament that Rhaegar had decided to arrange as cover for a grand meeting of the Lords of Westeros, to discuss what was to be done with Rhaegar’s father and Serwyn’s uncle King Aerys. Serwyn’s presence at this meeting had been at the behest of his own father, for Prince Vaelarr though still firmly loyal to his brother the king had realised that his growing instability was likely going to threaten the Targaryen dynasty and so had asked Serwyn to sit in on these secret meetings that Rhaegar had begun holding and report back to him what was said in them, this was the second such meeting that Serwyn had attended.

“Friends.” Rhaegar began “What we discuss here must not leave this room, no one else can know about what we are planning until the time is right. I must have your solemn vows to keep the secret before we can begin.”

The room was filled with its occupants all murmuring their solemn agreement not to speak a word of this to anyone else, though Serwyn knew that he could not keep to the agreement, not truly anyway.  
Rhaegar continued “Ser Oswell has confirmed to me that his brother will be willing to host a Tournament at Harrenhal next year, it will be the biggest tournament ever seen in the history of the Seven Kingdoms and shall serve as the cover for our meeting with the rest of the Lords of Westeros to discuss what should be done with my lord father his grace King Aerys. I would hear your suggestions as to the course we should take.”

There was a brief pause whilst everyone contemplated what Rhaegar had said, the first person to break the silence was Princess Elia she said “I believe my lord that a great council should be called to properly ensure that King Aerys is removed as peacefully as possible. The kingdom has been at peace for many years now and any unnecessary bloodshed should be avoided as much as possible. The Lords of Westeros should agree to this as it would benefit them the most.”

Jon Connington, whom Serwyn knew did not think much of Elia and so was surprised to hear him agree most heatedly with Elia “I believe that the only way to remove Aerys properly is to go with Princess Elia’s suggestion. The Kingdom has been at peace for Twenty years now, why risk going to war and spilling blood of innocent men and women, when we can simply call a Great Council and have them remove King Aerys from power and you on the throne you grace.”

There was yet another silence as those in the room contemplated what both Princess Elia and Jon Connington had said, then Rhaegar looked to Serwyn and said “And what of you cousin, what is your belief as to how we should proceed?”

Serwyn swallowed nervously, he knew Jon Connington did not like him for the mere fact that he was kin to Rhaegar. He also knew that there were those in Rhaegar’s inner circle who questioned the smartness of allowing him to attend these meetings simply because his father was still so staunchly loyal to King Aerys despite everything else. Serwyn had Rhaegar and Elia’s trust though and that was all that mattered to for now so Serwyn spoke confidently “I believe that we should consider what both Princess Elia and Jon have said cousin, I also believe that you should be prepared for war, for I do not think that uncle Aerys will go without a fight. I believe that you need to ensure that the Lords who attend Harrenhal are all loyal to you, and to Elia and Rhaenys. You need to ensure that you have their utmost loyalty and support for the Spider has ears everywhere.”

There was a pause after Serwyn finished speaking then Rhaegar said “And where would you and your father fall if it came to war cousin. What would you do?”

Serwyn took a minute to think about this before finally saying “Whatever was the right and honourable thing to do.”


	26. The Needle And The Damage Done

281 A.L.  
Harrenhal

“My own flesh and blood wishes to betray me! He plans on calling a council of the Lords to usurp me. Tell me Vaelarr how is that right?! How dare he!” Aerys had said with a manic look in his eyes.

Vaelarr had been speechless unable to form a response from the shock of having what Serwyn had told him confirmed. How could Rhaegar, his nephew be plotting to overthrow his father, how could he justify doing so? True Vaelarr knew that as of late Aerys had been growing unstable, but the realm was at peace, and surely by trying to do such a thing Rhaegar would only disturb the hard fought for peace that Aerys, Tywin, Vaelarr and Vaelarr and Aerys’ father had all worked so hard to bring about, how could Rhaegar bee so foolish and naive to believe that by plotting to overthrow Aerys the realm would remain at peace. The only thing he could say was “How do you know that this is what he plans brother, he may simply be planning a grand tourney for the sake of it.”

Aerys had snorted then and had said with his voice laced with disdain “Do not play stupid Vaelarr you know as well as I do that the Lords of Westeros have been muttering for so long now. You know as well as I do that Tywin Lannister is a power hungry man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You know as well as I do that the Spider has his birds everywhere. Rhaegar is plotting to usurp me from the throne and I will not let him!”

“So how do you plan to stop him from doing so brother? Will you arrest him? That will only inflame the Lords of Westeros against you further. Will you do harm to Elia and her children? No for that will bring the wrath of Dorne down upon us. Do not trust all that you hear from the Spider brother, for the man as his own agenda, listen to reason brother. If you do not trust Rhaegar then send myself and Tywin to the Tourney and we can find out what the meeting was all about. Or if you do not wish to trust Tywin with this, then come with me to the Tourney and I can show to you that Rhaegar is not plotting anything.” Vaelarr had pleaded with Aerys trying desperately to make him see that his son was not plotting against him, but knowing all the while that what he was saying was all lies, Rhaegar was plotting against Aerys and there was a high possibility that Aerys days as King were numbered the closer the Tourney of Harrenhal got.

Aerys looked at Vaelarr for a long moment, for so long in fact that Vaelarr had feared that Aerys suspected Vaelarr’s own loyalty to him and was about to order his arrest, when he finally said “Very well then brother. I shall accompany you and Serwyn to Harrenhal to see with mine own eyes what will happen at this Tourney. Tywin will not be going nor shall he be hand for much longer.”

Vaelarr had been surprised by this announcement and had asked him “What do you mean brother? Why will Tywin not be hand for much longer?”

At that Aerys had had a cruel smirk on his face, the kind he had had when they were children and he was about to do something particularly mean and cruel to someone “Why brother I am about to take his heir away from him. Jamie Lannister fought well against the Kingswood Brotherhood, you yourself said so. The boy has been knighted by Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Harrold Grandison has died, Ser Jamie shall join my Kingsguard. It is an offer he will not be able to refuse and one that he will gladly accept if he wishes to be closer to his sister. Tywin will not stand for such a thing and shall see it as the slight it is intended to be and so shall take his leave back to Casterly Rock and Joanna, and shall never venture forth from the Rock again.”

Vaelarr had been left speechless after that and had been thinking about that conversation for many days after it had happened and right before the Tourney as well, and as such had warned Serwyn to avoid coming into contact with Rhaegar during the Tourney for fear of arousing Aerys suspicions.

For all of their careful planning and manoeuvring, the Tourney of Harrenhal had been largely without incident, Tywin had of course resigned the handship once it became clear that Jamie Lannister was to be inducted into Kingsguard as he had been at the Tourney, the feasting and revelry had gone reasonably well with the majority of the great houses represented as well as the minor houses. The few small incidents had revolved around a mystery knight who had entered the jousting lists on the second or third day of the tourney and had proceeded to unhorse three squires, earning the name the Knight of the Laughing Tree for the Laughing Weirwood on their shield, the actions of the knight and the fact that they did not show for the next day of the jousting had cause Aerys to declare them an enemy to the kingdom and to be brought forward before him, Rhaegar had been sent out to find the knight and had returned empty handed, but Vaelarr suspected that his nephew knew more than he was letting on, a feeling that was strengthened when Rhaegar crowned Lyanna Stark Queen of Love and Beauty, over passing his own wife Elia and causing more unwanted controversy for the people of Westeros to gossip about. It was an action that Vaelarr was most curious about, why would Rhaegar go past his wife to crown a mere girl? Why would he do such a thing unless he had an ulterior motive for doing such a thing? As it was his actions had drawn the ire of Robert Baratheon, the man Aenys had told him was deeply in love with Lyanna Stark his betrothed and was likely to see this action as a slight, from the mutterings around the camp Vaelarr had heard that Baratheon had begun to call Rhaegar dragon spawn and a lecher, something that apparently the Stark girl’s brother Brandon thoroughly agreed with. Vaelarr feared that unless Rhaegar was brought under control they would have even more visible problems brewing in the land than there already were.  
\--------------  
Serwyn Targaryen paced about his tent angrily. He could not believe what he had just witnessed, his cousin, his hero Rhaegar had gone past his own wife to crown some mere child Queen of Love and Beauty. He could not understand why he had done such a thing, nor did he truly want to understand why his cousin had done such a thing. His actions had caused an unwanted controversy to now hang over the tourney and the real reason for the tourney had been forgotten, had been forgotten the moment his father had told him that his uncle Aerys was to be attending the tourney.

Serwyn was still pacing and did not see the lady currently occupying his thoughts entering his tent, in fact he only noticed her when she gave a small cough. Immediately stopping his pacing Serwyn turned to face her and walked toward where she was standing, and put his hands on her shoulders and said “Elia are you well? I am sorry for my cousin’s foolishness today, so very sorry.”

Elia merely gave him a weak smile and said “It is okay cousin Serwyn, you need not apologise for Rhaegar’s actions for he explained them to me much before he acted on them, and I gave him permission to do so.”  
Serwyn was confused “You have him permission to go and crown the Stark girl and humiliate you? Why would you do such a thing?”

Elia gave him a wry smile and said “Because Serwyn, the Stark girl was our mystery knight and Rhaegar felt it was fitting to crown her as a sign of his appreciation for her honourable actions, nothing more nothing less.”

Serwyn was stunned “So he did find the knight of the laughing tree then? And you are truly okay with this?”

Elia put a hand to his cheek and smiled sadly “Yes Serwyn I am, and I hope you will not do anything to rash on my behalf Oberyn is already kicking up a fuss and I do not wish for more conflict.”

Neither of them knew that standing just outside Serwyn’s tent was one of the Spider’s little birds, who quickly walked away when he heard the entrance to the tent opening. This would get him paid well he thought, controversy had become more interesting.


	27. Prelude To War

_The Tourney of Harrenhal, the greatest Tourney the realm has ever seen or will ever see again comes to a close the day after Rhaegar Targaryen crowns Lyanna Stark Queen of Love and Beauty in front of much of Westeros. The last day of the tournament for most gathered there ends without incident, friends promise to meet again soon, lovers promise to love again, the Lords Stark and Baratheon promise to seal their alliance through Lord Robert and Lady Lyanna’s marriage in the next year, the same promise is extracted from Lord Tully who agrees that the time is ripe for his eldest daughter to marry the wild wolf the heir to Winterfell Brandon Stark. All parties tried to put the crowning of the wolf maid behind them, and act as if nothing had happened. Lords Stark and Baratheon were still willing to work with Prince Rhaegar as part of the grand council to overthrow Aerys Targaryen, a time and a venue were still needed to be found though._

_What neither Lord was aware of however, was that after their meeting at Harrenhal Lady Stark and Prince Rhaegar began to write letters to each other, using a secret code to avoid detection should someone else read their letters. As their communication continued so too did their fondness for each other, as Lady Lyanna was able to better communicate her frustrations and worries with her upcoming marriage to Robert Baratheon, and Rhaegar was able to provide advice as well as share some of the more pressing concerns he had about the realm and his father’s detoriating mental state and how he felt the heavy burden of Westeros on his shoulders. They of course did keep in mind that Prince Rhaegar was married and that Lady Lyanna was betrothed so their letters were more of a friendly nature than that of a lover’s writing. However, once Prince Rhaegar was told that after his wife Princess Elia gave birth to their son and heir Prince Aegon she would be unable to bear him anymore children, Rhaegar began to despair for although he loved his wife dearly, he knew that for Westeros to survive the impending darkness the dragon must have three heads, and so he wracked his brain for a solution and found it in the form of his new friend Lady Lyanna Stark, for whist he was fire, she was most definitely ice winter personified in all its untamed beauty if you will. So making his decision he wrote to her in their secret code asking if she wished for a way out of her betrothal with Robert Baratheon, and if she did then she would be ready to leave at a moment’s notice for he would ride north with most haste. When he sent the letter bearing this news he did so with a heavy heart, he did not plan on shaming her or Elia in fact he hoped that he could make a more reasonable explanation to both Lords Stark and Baratheon for the actions he was about to take, and he hoped to play on what he felt was Lord Rickard’s sense of importance for what Lord would not wish for his daughter to become a princess, and have a grandson as a prince?_

_When her answer came back in the positive, Rhaegar began preparing for his journey north he would need to prepare in secret for the less his father or uncle knew the better. He hesitated when it came to telling Elia about what he planned on doing, for fear that she would not understand and would think that he did not love her, that was not true he loved her with everything he had, it was just that Westeros needed to have three heads to survive. Thankfully Rhaegar thought Elia was accepting of his reasons when he put them forward, and she gave him her blessing, but asked that he be quick to return to her and make his formal explanations to the kingdoms, which he promised to do. Next he told his closest friend Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard, Ser Arthur was reluctant at first to follow his prince in this course of action but after much thinking agreed to do so, for he felt for rather selfish reasons it would be better to be away from the madness of Aerys and the corruption of the court for a time, and what else could go wrong with Rhaegar so sure of himself and that all would see his reasoning._

_And so whilst Prince Rhaegar planned and worked out ways in which to ensure he took Lyanna to safety others made their own plans and arrangements that could have affects on the kingdoms for years to come. Lord Tywin Lannister newly resigned from the handship remained in contact with Prince Rhaegar and began plotting Aerys removal through planning a tournament at Casterly Rock that would rival and best the one held at Harrenhal. Prince Vaelarr Targaryen tried to curb his brother’s growing paranoia and madness and try and reduce the negative impacts that Lord Merryweather’s ineptitude was having on the Seven Kingdoms all the while trying to negotiate a marriage alliance for this two oldest children Serwyn and Aenys, so that when the storm finally hit his family and the Iron Throne would be safe, for Vaelarr did not fully trust Rhaegar’s judgement after Harrenhal and no longer wished to hear his sister’s screams in his nightmares the visions he had had as a child coming back to haunt him in reality, and he helpless to do anything buried himself in his work and in practicing his mace skills to forget the pain in his sister’s eyes each time he saw her. On the first matter Vaelarr was successful managing get a betrothal for his eldest son Serwyn with Lord Ashford’s eldest daughter Melissa, and for Aenys Vaelarr is negotiating a marriage with a Royce of Runestone, when the letter comes from King’s Landing, stating something that will shatter the realm’s peace for years to come Rhaegar, Vaelarr’s nephew had absconded with Lyanna Stark. Brandon Stark and his companions had ridden for King’s Landing and had been arrested for treason._


	28. Balancing On A Razor's Edge

King’s Landing

Vaelarr had been in Runestone negotiating a betrothal between his second son Aenys and a sister of Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone, when he had received a letter from Elena informing him that his presence as Master of Laws was required back in King’s Landing, for Brandon Stark the heir to Winterfell had been arrested for threatening Prince Rhaegar’s life. The reason Brandon Stark believed that Rhaegar had run away with Lyanna Stark, the boy’s sister. The atmosphere in the Vale towards Vaelarr and Aenys had changed dramatically once news of Lady Lyanna’s disappearance had become common knowledge the welcoming smiles and easy words were exchanged for silent glares and thinly concealed disgust, as if the people of the Vale blamed Vaelarr and Aenys for the actions of the Crown Prince, or if they simply disliked the two Targaryens by virtue of their relation to the crown Prince and the insult that he had inflicted upon Eddard Stark and Robert’ Baratheon, both of whom were Lord Arryn’s wards and were seen as sons of the Vale.

Vaelarr and Aenys had broken of the betrothal arrangements and had rode for the capital with great haste, Vaelarr leaving his son back at Brindlewood to help Elena look after Aelix and Daena. As Vaelarr had ridden into King’s Landing there had most definitely been a subdued air about the city that was so usually so filled with life and activity, for a chilling moment Vaelarr was reminded of the time he had ridden into the city for his grandfather and uncle’s funerals after the Tragedy of Summerhall a similarly grim atmosphere had greeted him then. Vaelarr still had great difficulty comprehending Rhaegar’s alleged actions, to him his nephew did not seem the type of person to merely kidnap and force anybody to do anything against their will, especially if it was taken into consideration that Rhaegar was married with a child, and another on the way, Vaelarr could not comprehend why his nephew would do such a thing. As of yet he had not had the opportunity to speak to Brandon Stark, as the boy was being kept in the black cells of the Red Keep, and Aerys in his paranoia did not wish for anyone to speak to him as of yet. Vaelarr had asked his brother what he intended to do with Brandon Stark, and had been told that the boy’s father as well as the fathers of his companions had been summoned to answer for their sons crimes. Vaelarr shuddered to think of the type of punishment Aerys in his current state would give to the Lord Stark and his companions and their fathers. This was partially why he now found himself walking down toward the black cells, where he had only been once before as a young boy, when his grandfather had taken him down here to see Lord Leys Leywood, a man who had raped his wife and daughter and had declared himself king of the Vultures, the man had been dealt with by Lords Dondarrion and Baratheon and had been promptly executed. The image of the depraved and skeleton thin Leywood had haunted Vaelarr’s dreams for many a year afterward and looking at Brandon Stark, the boy who had been so full of life at Harrenhal, brought back the images Vaelarr had long learned to suppress.

Brandon Stark was curled up in on himself in his cell, his shaggy beard had grown during his captivity and his eyes had the gaunt look of a person who seemed to know he was facing death almost imminently. He was almost skeleton thin, his bones protruding most horribly through the shell of his shirt, Vaelarr knew then that what he was about to do was the right thing. “Lord Stark.” He said crisply, holding the torch slightly away from the cell so Stark could not fully see who it was he was speaking to.

“Who, who are you? Have you come to torment me like the Spider does?” He heard the Stark heir rasp, through parched and chapped lips.

“No Lord Stark I have not. For whilst the Spider may serve to mock you, I have come to get answers from you. Why did you charge into the Red Keep and threaten Prince Rhaegar’s life? Surely you must have known such an action would not go unpunished?” Vaelarr asked, deciding to keep the issue of the Spider for a later date.

Brandon Stark coughed- a wheezing one- then said “I came because Prince Rhaegar abducted my sister and took her against her will to gods alone know where. I came to claim justice for her and to free her from the dragon prince’s sadistic clutches.”

Vaelarr took a deep breath, “And where did you learn that your sister had been abducted by the Crown Prince?”

Stark let loose a wry chuckle and said “A companion of mine saw them riding through the Riverlands whilst I was there. He told me whilst we were in an inn that he had seen the Prince and his companions holding my sister and forcing her to mount and ride her horse to heaven knows where. The prince was escorted by a white cloak, one of his white cloaks.”

Vaelarr felt his heart plummet upon hearing the Stark heir’s words so Rhaegar had forcibly taken the Stark girl, and Ser Arthur Dayne his white cloak had helped in the absconding? This was terrible, it seemed war would be inevitable Lord Stark and Baratheon would never stand for this nor would Lord Tully, Vaelarr had to do something avert the fighting, and so he spoke again this time with urgency, “Very well I believe Lord Stark. This is why I have decided to help you.”

Stark seemed surprised “Help me? How”

“I am going to help you escape I have the keys to your cell and I am going to open them and then help you flee from the Red Keep where you shall ride for the north with great haste, your father shall be at my castle within a few days ride for there.” Vaelarr said

“Your castle? Who are you?” Stark asked.

“The Prince of Brindlewood. Now come” Vaelarr put the key into the cell lock and turned allowing the door to open, and then quickly went about freeing Brandon Stark from his chains. Once that was done Vaelarr helped Stark lean on one of his shoulders and then together they walked as quickly as possible through the black cells and through a secret passage that took them out of the dungeons, and out onto the bottom floor of the keep, near and exit to the city proper. Turning toward that exit and walking as fast as possible not daring to stop they walked and Vaelarr shoved the door open and then continued walking with the Stark heir to the place where Ser Lyonel would be waiting for them. Once they reached a certain patch of greenery, Vaelarr helped ease Brandon Stark down into a sitting position then whistled and waited for Lyonel to come with the horse. When he saw Lyonel approaching Vaelarr went and helped Brandon Stark sit up, and then helped him over to the horse where, Lyonel then assisted in getting the Stark heir onto the horse. Once Brandon Stark was on his horse Vaelarr turned to him and said “Remember, ride for Brindlewood Castle and when you get there tell them the piper is at the gates of dawn, they shall then let you in. With luck your father shall be there as well, the two of you are then to ride back to Winterfell; I shall find your sister and my nephew and see that you have your justice. Now go.” 

With that he gave Stark no time to reply but instead hit his horse’s rump and watched as the horse pelted out of the greenery and into the beyond. Nodding at his cousin Vaelarr made to move back to the keep but before he could he heard the whizz of an arrow, and felt it pierce his leg, forced into a kneeling position he heard the distinctive voice of Manly Stokeworth Lord Commander of the City Watch say “Prince Vaelarr Targaryen, you are under arrest for the assisting in helping a traitor escape the king’s justice.”

He only hoped Brandon and Rickard Stark got away before Aerys turned his wrath onto them.


	29. Behold The Pale Heart

_As Prince Vaelarr was brought before his brother the King to answer for his crimes, Ser Lyonel Crakehall the prince and King’s cousin was thrown into the dungeons for aiding in Brandon Stark’s escape. Vaelarr stood in front of the Iron Throne and listened as his brother went on and on about how he could not believe that his own brother would try and help an acknowledged traitor escape, Vaelarr’s attempts to justify his actions by saying that Brandon Stark was not in the wrong were brutally cut down by Aerys who continued to say that the Dragon did not bow before anyone, and the whether or not Rhaegar had run away with or kidnapped the Stark girl did not matter, so long as the Starks knew their place and knew that threatening the Crown Prince’s life was completely inexcusable and were willing to pay the price then all should be fine. To Vaelarr it appeared that Aerys had seemed to delude himself into thinking that executing or even punishing Brandon Stark would go uncontested by the Starks, when it was Rhaegar who had forced Brandon’s hand in the first place. Vaelarr bitterly thought that such delusions must have come from Varys and from Lord Merryweather the pathetic man Aerys had chosen to replace Tywin as his hand. Merryweather continued to worsen Vaelarr’s opinion of him by speaking about how in this time of uncertainty traitors needed to be kept under lock and key and not allowed freedom and any who refused to accept the King’s word were traitors to the throne, which Vaelarr thought meant that Merryweather was implying that Aerys execute him, something Vaelarr was glad to see deeply disturbed Aerys himself. When it was eventually announced that Vaelarr was to be placed under house arrest and would not be allowed out for the next month, it was a relief for Vaelarr at least he could do something to try and prevent the upcoming storm._

_Meanwhile, Brandon Stark rode hard for the Brindlewood Palace, was roughly a mile away from the castle he was set upon by men wearing the Targaryen Red and Black, they attacked him and managed to kill his horse, but Brandon Stark managed to put up a bit of a fight killing three of the men and wounding one, before he was eventually wounded and knocked out. The men led by Mors Targaryen Rhaegar’s second cousin reluctantly trussed Brandon Stark up and tied him to one of their horses and then made the journey back to King’s Landing where Brandon Stark was thrown into the black cells once more to wait for his final sentence. Rickard Stark arrived at King’s Landing alongside the fathers of his son’s companions to answer for their apparent treason. When his son’s crime was read for the whole court to hear, Rickard Stark demanded trial by combat armed as he was in armour, Aerys consented and then had Brandon brought with his neck still fixed in chains. Signalling to the gold cloaks Rickard Stark soon found himself being trussed up above a burning furnace, whilst Aerys looked on with a wild look in his eyes. Aerys declared loudly for the whole court to hear that Fire was the Targaryen’s champion and that if Brandon Stark could reach his sword and free himself in time to safe his father, then they would have justice and would return to Winterfell unpunished. As it was Brandon Stark ended up choking himself to death straining to reach his sword, the last thing Brandon Stark saw before the darkness took him was his father being burned to death in his armour, whilst Aerys Targaryen laughed aloud like a maniac. The whole of the court stood and watched the scene unfold before them in horror, and no one, not the Hand of the King, not the Kingsguard, not even the King’s own family dared to stop the King from enacting this madness. They continued to watch with horror as Brandon Stark’s companions and their fathers all except Ethan Glover were burned alive, for the mere crime of following their liege in his quest for justice._

_Later much later, Aerys sent out a raven to Jon Arryn at the Vale demanding that he hand over Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon for execution, or face the consequences. When Jon Arryn’s raven returned refusing Aerys, and stating his intentions to call the banners Aerys was furious and took his frustration out on his wife by raping her viciously whilst Ser Jonothor Darry and Jamie Lannister of the Kingsguard stood outside his chambers, and by insulting his goddaughter by claiming that if she had been more healthy and not Dornish then Rhaegar would never have gone for the wolf slut, and if his ill begotten wife had given him a daughter then Rhaegar would never have had to have looked elsewhere. He also denigrated the Starks saying that they should have been grateful for Rhaegar paying any sort of attention to Lyanna , but then he also cursed his son by claiming that if he Aerys king of the Seven Kingdoms could not have his Joanna, then what gave Rhaegar the right to have Lyanna Stark. Nothing that was what Aerys claimed anything at all._

_After refusing to give into Aerys’ demand for his wards heads Jon Arryn called his banners, but was faced by some opposition amongst his bannermen led by Marq Grafton and at the Battle of Gulltown, Robert Baratheon slew Lord Grafton and the remaining Valemen all pledged themselves to Jon Arryn’s cause. Robert Baratheon himself managed to return to Storm’s End and called his own banners, and was met by mixed response he had 6000 men with him when he fought at Summerhall and managed to turn enemies into friends, and then advanced onto Ashford to face the oncoming Reach Army, to prevent them from invading his homeland whilst he was gone. At Ashford Robert Baratheon’s forces were forced to retreat as Randyll Tarly leading the van smashed their forces, the casualty count was high but one notable casualty was Prince Serwyn Targaryen sent by his uncle to fight alongside the reachmen fighting alongside his future father in law and brother in law, Serwyn was slain by Robert’s own hand, a hammer blow to chest that caved in his ribs and punctured his heart. Robert managed to lead some 2000 men with him to the Riverlands but left the road to Storm’s End open, thus allowing the Tyrell army to lay siege to it. Eddard Stark made his way back home through the Fingers, were a fisherman’s daughter helped him across the lake into White Harbour for a small favour. Once at Winterfell Eddard now the Lord of Winterfell and the wielder of Ice, called the banners and with 15,000 men marched toward the Riverlands leaving his brother Benjen as the Stark in Winterfell. The key to winning the war would be to get Hoster Tully onside, to do this Eddard Stark fulfilled the agreement his father had made with Hoster Tully and married his eldest daughter Catelyn, and Jon Arryn married Lord Tully’s youngest daughter Lysa, before the three men and their forces marched for the Stoney Sept to aid Robert._

_Whilst all of this was happening in the Tower of the Joy, Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark bathed in each other’s presence blissfully unaware of the consequences of their actions. For after all what is the point of living if not for loving, especially where prophecy is concerned._


	30. Let Freedom Ring With A Shotgun Blast

_Following the Battle of Summerhall, Robert Baratheon managed to retreat to the Stoney Sept with some 2000 loyal Stormlords, to wait for his northern allies to come to his aid. During his time in the Stoney Sept, Robert Baratheon would go onto sow the seeds of many stories and legends, hauled up in a brothel wounded and suffering from a moral depression Robert sought the comfort of whores and spent much time engaging in the acts of lovemaking, whilst allowing his second in command Lord Dondarrion to take command of the patrols to warn them of any incoming forces be they royalists or rebels. Robert though did not forget his true lady love, the whole reason he had raised his banners in the first place, true what had happened to Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark was horrendous and for that act alone the mad king deserved to be ousted, but to replaced by Rhaegar Targaryen the man who had abducted and must have raped Robert’s betrothed and only love? No that was something Robert would never, ever stand for, the Dragonspawn had taken something that was not his to take, was never his to take and so Robert Baratheon would show the Prince Rhaegar the truth of his house’s words, for his was the fury._

_Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully meanwhile spent the next fortnight after the two weddings plotting their battle strategy, and how best to aid Robert whom they had learned was currently residing in the Stoney Sept. Many options were discussed, especially after Hoster Tully led his forces in the first proper fighting to grace the Riverlands during the Rebellion when Houses Ryger, Mooton, Darry and Goodbrook had all refused to respond to Lord Tully’s call to arms, and so Lord Tully had replied in kind by leading his men on several foraging missions to damage the rebellious riverlords lands, leaving their stores severely depleted and thus unable to perhaps serve as a provider of food for the Royalist army during the current winter. Eventually it was decided between Lords Tully, Arryn and Stark that they would lead a full rebellion for all three lords thought that there was no chance for peace, not with Lyanna Stark still gone and Prince Rhaegar like as not would also remain hidden, it was also decided between the three Lords that since this was the course of action that they were to take then they would stand behind Robert Baratheon as their king for as his grandmother had been King Aegon V’s daughter he had the best claim out of all the Rebel Lords for the Iron Throne, with this decided the combined rebel forces began their march to aid Robert at the Stoney Sept._

_Meanwhile In King’s Landing Aerys Targaryen had finally realised that perhaps he had made a mistake by having Lord Stark and his heir executed, and felt that Lord Merryweather was not doing enough as Hand to prevent more people joining the rebel cause and therefore dismissed him from the handship and sent him into exile across the narrow sea. This in turn prompted Grand Maester Pycelle to suggest that Aerys appoint Tywin Lannister as hand again, an idea which Aerys firmly rejected due to in part to his fear that if he did appoint Tywin as hand and the man managed to crush the rebellion people would once more see Aerys as the weak king and as heavily reliant on the lion. Aerys instead decided to give his brother Prince Vaelarr a chance to redeem himself, Aerys appointed his brother as Hand of the King and put him in charge of the royal forces that be marching on the Stoney Sept to oust Robert Baratheon and end the rebellion once and for all. There was one condition to which Vaelarr was released from his house arrest, Robert Baratheon had to die at the Stoney Sept or Vaelarr would once again be put under house arrest until the man was dead._

_Following his release Vaelarr sent a raven to his son Aenys at Brindlewood and instructed him to muster the 2000 men Brindlewood could call upon, Aenys was now following Serwyn’s death at Ashford Vaelarr’s heir and as such would be leading the forces from Brindlewood, whilst Vaelarr himself would have command over the overall royalist army of some 15,0000 men which included men from the crownlands, loyal Stormlords and men from the Reach led by Lord Florent. Ser Jon Connington was put in charge of the left flank of the army, whilst Aenys would lead the Brindlewood men and as well as the remaining forces that made up the right flank, Vaelarr decided to lead the van himself. As they began the march out of the city and toward the Stoney Sept, Prince Vaelarr could only hope that they would return victorious for he did not wish to think what would happen if they were defeated. It was whilst they were on the march that Vaelarr received a letter from one of the royalist Riverlords stating that the rebel forces led by Lords Stark, Tully and Arryn were approaching the Stoney Sept from the North with great haste and that Robert Baratheon was still slightly injured and may as of yet be unable to fight properly. Keeping this news in mind Vaelarr made his men ride hard and fast and they made what would normally be a five day journey from the capital to the Stoney Sept in three days, arriving at its outskirts in the dead of night ready to end the rebellion once and for all._

_Over in Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister read the missive that stated that his old childhood friend Prince Vaelarr had been made hand of the king and turned to his wife Joanna and said “The rebels will not stand a chance. Prince Vaelarr will not stand by and let Robert Baratheon escape more than likely he will burn the town to the ground and kill the Baratheon Lord. He is not like to forget that it was Robert who killed Serwyn.” And when Joanna asked him if he would muster his men and join Prince Vaelarr, Tywin replied “We shall wait and see my love, we shall wait and see.”_


	31. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Stoney Sept

“Lords Tully and Stark and their armies have been sighted a few miles outside the town Your grace.” Vaelarr heard one of his scouts say.

“Very well then, send word to Prince Aenys. Tell him he is to lead his men into the city and start looking for Robert Baratheon, he is to draw the man out, but not to engage him in combat. If anyone be they soldiers or innocent civilians get in his way, they are to be put to the sword. Make that clear to him. Also send word to Lord Connington tell him to ride round and engage Lord Tully’s host, we must end this as quickly as possible before Baratheon knows what is happening.” Vaelarr said to the scout.

“Yes, your grace.” The scout said before he hurried of to do as ordered.

Vaelarr heard a horse pull up next to him and then heard his oldest companion and friend Ser Lyonel Crakehall say “Are you sure that is wise my prince? Surely It would be better for yourself to lead the charge into the town to draw out Baratheon and allow Prince Aenys to deal with Lord Stark. After all Prince Aenys did grow up with Baratheon in the Vale how are we to know that he will be able to properly fulfil his role?”

Vaelarr took a deep breath to prevent himself from reprimanding his friend for doubting his son, but also realised that Lyonel’s doubts were sound, Aenys had grown up with both Lord Baratheon and Lord Stark in the Vale, what was there to honestly say that he would be able to fight Baratheon with his all and not falter. Outwardly though Vaelarr only said “Whilst I appreciate your concern my friend, I must remind you that it was Aenys who asked to lead the right flank into the Stoney Sept and asked to face Robert Baratheon, he feels that he will be able to put any personal attachment aside when facing him, and also you should remember that Aenys also grew up with Lord Stark, and was much closer to Lord Stark than to Lord Baratheon, and besides it is time for him to prove himself. “ After he had finished speaking, Vaelarr signalled to Lord Florent who sounded his horn and then the procession of men began advancing round the right hand side of the town where their scouts had reported Lords Stark and Arryn’s men were camped. The plan was simple, whilst Aenys led his men through the town searching for Robert Baratheon, Vaelarr and the rest of the men would attack Lords Tully, Stark and Arryn’s forces catching them unawares, as it was still dark and all of their men would most likely be asleep. Aenys was meant to draw Robert out of hiding and then sound the horn when the oaf of a man had come out of hiding, that was when Vaelarr would lead his men into the town and kill Robert Baratheon and end this rebellion once and for all.

As they got closer to the edges of the Stark and Arryn campsite, Vaelarr saw that there were some sentries on look out on the camp, signalling to his archers, he heard the whizzing of arrows and the grunts of men and saw in the dim torchlight as the sentries bearing the colours of House Arryn fell down dead. However, their lucky break did not last for much longer, for Vaelarr heard another horn sounding off close by and then turning his horse to get a better look at the campsite found it deserted, wondering where they were Vaelarr only heard the charging and bellowing of the northern host at the last minute before they were on them. Vaelarr and his men met the northerners in a clash of steel, armour and horses’ men were trampled, stabbed and cut to death before they even had a chance to react. Vaelarr found himself facing off against multiple men at any one time, his mace was not brought down for the longest time, as he swung and swung and felt it crash against men’s armour and skulls as he continued to end many lives and took injuries to his own person, Vaelarr continued riding through the confusion that the battle on the outskirts of the town had become, looking for one of the main northern commanders for he was convinced that this was a northern army, now if the direwolves on the men’s shields were any indication. He did not manage to find Lord Stark but did find himself going face to face with two giants of men whom he would later learn were Mors Umber’s sons. They both advanced on him on horseback wielding giant greatsword, swinging them with deadly accuracy and strength and managing to dent Vaelarr’s armour multiple times, whilst Vaelarr struggled to connect his mace with either their swords or armour. Eventually as Vaelarr could feel his strength weakening, one of the giant men cut his horse down forcing Vaelarr to the floor, he could almost feel his upcoming death and he did certainly welcome it for it would end the pain he was feeling in his whole body, the pain of failure, he felt the cool press of steel against his cheek but before he felt the finishing blow, the darkness took him.

 

\----------------------

Aenys had received his father’s command just as he heard the sound of a horn being blown signalling the start of the Royalist attack, looking at his men Aenys raised his sword and shouted for the men to advance, leading 4000 men through the streets of the Stoney Sept in the dead of night should have been an easy thing, but it appeared the townsfolk were unwilling to give up Robert Baratheon that easily. This consequently meant that many innocent lives were ended and that more and more fighting broke out on the streets. Aenys watched horrified as his friends and companions were cut down before him, the townsfolk as well. It seemed that the men that Robert had brought with him were prepared to fight to the death, especially it seemed Lord Dondarrion whom Aenys had heard rumoured had been the reason for Robert’s successful evasion of capture after Ashford as well as the reason for his continued survival even now. Aenys came face to face with the man, and soon both were engaged in a dance of steel. The clanging of their swords was the only thing that had either man’s focus as the battle in the streets ebbed and flowed around them. Neither man was willing to give ground to the other, and so as their swords created sparks amongst the ground, and Aenys finally managed to break ground against Lord Dondarrion and managed with three well timed blows to end the man’s life, Robert Baratheon emerged from his hiding place resplendent in full body armour and wearing his stag helmet bellowing for Aenys death. It would have been an unnerving sight for Aenys had he not been so full of bloodlust and adrenaline.

The two men met in clash of sword on hammer, and soon even more noise could be heard in the town amongst the sounding bells. Blows were exchanged between the two men, some landing on the other’s weapon, others landing on the other’s armour and denting it and drawing blood. Aenys however began to tire quicker than Robert did for, Aenys had been engaged in a full scale duel with Lord Dondarrion whereas Robert had been gathering some of his men in the brothel he had hid. Robert soon managed to take advantage of Aenys weakening strength to knock the sword from his friend’s hand, shoving the front of his war hammer under the prince’s throat Robert said in a gruff voice “Surrender my friend, and I shall let you live. Surrender and once I am done killing that dragon cunt Prince Rhaegar I will spare you and your father.”

Aenys managed a chocking cough before replying “I cannot Robert, I am a Targaryen and there would be no honour to surrender now when you shall be advised to kill me later. Do the deed now and face Rhaegar in battle. End this now for old times’ sake my friend, end it now.”

Robert gave a sad sigh and then with one swing of his hammer brought it crashing down into Prince Aenys Targaryen’s neck, and watched as the blood fell from the wound and his friend’s mouth and silently cursed Prince Rhaegar and King Aerys once again, before walking away to gather the rest of his men.  
\---------------  
Jon Connington was just about to strike the killing blow into Lord Hoster Tully’s throat when he felt a hand grip his shoulder preventing him from finishing the deed. Turning to see who it was that had stopped him Connington was surprised to see that it was Prince Vaelarr’s friend Ser Lyonel Crakehall who held his shoulder. Ser Crakehall had a grim look about his face when he said “Do not bother killing Lord Tully now Lord Connington, it would be fruitless.”

“Fruitless what do you mean fruitless? If I killed him now that would send shivers down the rebel lines and would cause them to think again, why should I not kill him now for being the traitor that he is?” Jon asked confused.

Ser Crakehall looked deeply saddened when he said “Because if you kill Lord Tully then the rebels shall kill Prince Vaelarr and then not even Tywin Lannister will be able to prevent Aerys wrath on us if such a thing happens. No we shall need to retreat back to the capital for reinforcements.”

Jon was shocked “Prince Vaelarr has been captured? What? How is this possible? What of his Grace Prince Aenys? What of Robert Baratheon what has happened there?”

Ser Lyonel sighed and said “We were ambushed the men of the Vale and the North expected us and set a trap, Prince Vaelarr was grievously wounded in the fighting and was almost killed by two Umbers, he would have been had it not been for Lord Florent who sacrificed himself. His Grace Prince Aenys was killed by Lord Baratheon, and they have managed to retreat, take Lord Tully prisoner before they come looking here.”

And so it was that the royalist army led by Ser Lyonel Crakehall and Lord Jon Connington beat a hasty retreat with three thousand men back to King’s Landing with Lord Hoster Tully as a prisoner. The rebels buoyed by their tactic of ambushing the royalist army, retreated to the west bank of the Trident, where they were met by Lord Jon Arryn and 1000 Valemen, the rest of the northern and Valemen celebrated their victory and commiserated their losses. Prince Vaelarr Targaryen was thrown into a tent by Lord Baratheon and was sent a maester to tend to his wounds, but it soon became apparent that he would not be fighting anytime soon.

When news reached King’s landing of Prince Vaelarr’s capture and the Royalist defeat, King Aerys was furious and demanded explanations from everyone be they his wife, Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Connington and even Lord Varys. Before he eventually relented and sent Ser Gerold Hightower to Dorne alongside Prince Lewyn Marterll to gather Dornish spears for the upcoming battle. Along the way Ser Gerold learned from an old acquaintance where it was Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna Stark were staying and made his way there, from whence he was ordered by Rhaegar to stay in the Tower of Joy with Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell to guard the Lady Lyanna, whilst Rhaegar rode for the capital to fix the mess he had created.


	32. Blood Red Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion is decided at the Trident.

_Vaelarr’s wounds were serious but not as bad as they had been after the battle of bells. He did not cough up copious amounts of blood anymore nor were his wounds in danger of infection, but still he felt it better to dream than to wake to a painful existence. He had failed. He had set out with an army to end the Rebellion and had been so sure that he would be victorious and instead had led his men into a trap, the men of the north led by Eddard Stark had been hiding in the darkness and had ambushed them just as they had been entering the Valemen’s camp, the Valemen themselves had then attacked them from the front, they’d been beaten by an old trick, the oldest trick in the book, the hammer and the anvil had done in for Vaelarr’s forces. Most of the men he had been in charge of were either dead or were being held prisoner. He knew not how the rest of the fighting had gone, only that his son had led the charge into Stoney Sept and had been looking like winning when Robert Baratheon had emerged from a brothel- of all places- swinging his war hammer and screaming bloody murder, Robert had killed his boy, his Aenys with a cruel, cold hearted swing of his war hammer. Vaelarr himself had been rendered incapacitated by two giant of men whom he later learned were Mors Umber’s sons, they had struck him together and had had him knocked unconscious and had taken him prisoner. Later after he had regained conscious had come the questioning, Robert Baratheon had wanted to know where Rhaegar was keeping Lady Lyanna, when Vaelarr answered that he did not know, Robert had lashed out and called him liar and Dragonspawn, it appeared that the fool had forgotten that his grandmother had been a dragon, Vaelarr had reminded him of this and had earned himself a bloody lip. It appeared that the only thing staying the rebels hand from killing Vaelarr now was the fact that Aerys held Lord Tully hostage in the black cells of the Red Keep, taken prisoner by Rhaegar’s lackey Jon Connington, it appeared that Lord Stark and Arryn had the good sense to know not to kill Vaelarr or else they would be down a rebel lord._

_There still times when Vaelarr silently cursed himself for not leading the charge through the Stoney Sept himself. He asked himself constantly what foolishness had allowed him to let Aenys lead the charge through, Aenys was a green boy who had not fought in war before had never fought in close combat before, Vaelarr had, in the streets of Lannisport during the Blackfyre Rebellion he had. He could have used that experience to good use, Vaelarr felt that if he and not Aenys had led the charge Robert Baratheon would be dead by now and the rebellion would be as good as over. But no he had acquiesced to Aenys’ pleas and had allowed him to lead the charge, and now Aenys was dead, buried in the Stoney Sept by the rebels to join his elder brother Serwyn in the afterlife. Serwyn that was yet another hurt that Vaelarr had time to dwell on during his captivity. Serwyn had fought alongside the reachmen during the battle of Ashford, and had been killed by Robert Baratheon’s war hammer, Serwyn his first born, his son, his heir, Serwyn who had so much promise. There were times where Vaelarr would curse his own foolishness if only he had been able to allow Brandon Stark more time to leave, if only he had done something earlier when Aerys first begun to show signs of madness, perhaps this mess would not be happening right now, perhaps things would have been better if he had just allowed Rhaegar’s tourney to go off without suspicion. But then thoughts of Rhaegar often made Vaelarr as angry as they seemed to make Robert Baratheon. Vaelarr thought that if he ever did meet his nephew again, he’d most likely kill him himself, the fool had taken a girl who was not his to take and had started a bloody war because of it, and why, for some foolish prophecy if what Serwyn had told was true. Had the boy not learnt what had happened to previous generations of their family when they put too much stock into prophecies? Vaelarr’s grandfather and half the main family had been killed at Summerhall trying to fulfil a blasted prophecy, Aerys and Rhaella had been cursed with decades of unhappiness because of a blasted prophecy. The realm was now bleeding because of some blasted prophecy just as it had during the Dance, yes Vaelarr decided if he ever met his nephew again, he would be sure to have serious words with the boy who had deserted his duty for a piece of wolf. Vaelarr knew from the talk of his guards that the royalist army was being led by Rhaegar it appeared the fool had been in Dorne with Lady Lyanna, the fool and the army was camped on the right bank of the Green Fork, the rebels on the left. It seemed that both armies were to march for the crossing where the Green, Blue and Red Forks met for the Trident. Vaelarr hoped and prayed for a royalist victory for he knew that if Rhaegar was killed then all would be lost and they would all be put to death for Robert’s rage against the Targaryens knew no bounds._

_\--------------------------------------------_

_Lyanna Stark sat in her room in the Tower of Joy, her hands pressed to the swell of her belly and sighed. It had been a month since Rhaegar had left for King’s Landing and a month since Ser Gerold Hightower had arrived at the Tower and had brought with him news from the rest of the kingdoms. When Lyanna had learned of her father and brother’s deaths at the hands of the mad king she had been so shocked and horrified she had cried and cried for days afterwards, but she knew that she would get no sympathy from any of the Kingsguard for they also brought tidings of the war, she knew Robert would be angry when he learnt of her disappearance with Rhaegar but she didn’t imagine that it would lead to war. It did appear though that Rhaegar had been aware of her father and brother’s deaths for some time for when Ser Gerold had told them he had worn a non readable expression but of course later on when Lyanna had entered their room she had found a letter from a month before then bearing news from the capital. She had been furious with Rhaegar for hiding this news from her, and had demanded to be left alone for much of the remainder of his time there. Of course now she regretted doing so for she missed Rhaegar greatly, and it was not truly his fault that father and Brandon had died, Brandon had always been impulsive and prone to rashness, and she had asked Benjen to tell them not to worry once her disappearance was noted. She did wonder how it had all gone wrong, so very wrong, and feared for her child due anytime now, she worried for she knew Robert would not abide to have the child near him at all if he should emerge victorious and yet would still wish to marry her, for he thought himself in love with her. Lyanna prayed constantly for Rhaegar’s victory so she could live with the man she loved._

_\------------------_

_Rhaegar’s welcome back to King’s Landing had been cold, his father had greeted him with a sneer and disdain asking if he had had his fun with the wolf slut, his mother had looked at him with disappointment and never deigned to speak with him for more than was entirely necessary. The hardest part of all though was with Elia, she had known about his plans for Lyanna from Harrenhal but still coming face to face with her had not been easy. When she had asked him if it had been worth it all, worth all the blood and destruction that had been caused, Rhaegar had been unable to answer and had tried to comfort her but had been shunned. Ashara had been most aggrieved with him before she had had to return to Starfall, due to her pregnant state. Rhaegar felt like the villain and perhaps he was, his uncle Vaelarr had led the charge at the Stoney Sept and had been injured and had been captured, according to Lord Varys his sources within the rebel camp reported that his uncle had been close to death and was in a constant state of sleep, seemingly unwilling to wake from his dreams or nightmares as the case might be. Before he had ridden for the Trident with his army, he had given Jamie Lannister clear instructions “Guard my family Ser Jamie, and should it go wrong deal with his grace as you see fit.” He hoped it would not come to that, that he could come back victorious to right all the wrongs that he and his father had done to the kingdoms, he had to, he needed to._

Rhaegar’s thoughts were taken back to the present when he heard Jon blow the horn signalling the start of the battle, and soon the two armies were crashing against each other in a wave of steel and armour and blood. Rhaegar cut down many men wearing the stag of House Baratheon, and cut down many more men bearing the sigil of Houses loyal to House Baratheon as he advanced through the rebel army. Soon he found himself coming face to face with the man behind the rebellion Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End and would be claimant to the Iron Throne. Robert lifted up his helm and screamed at Rhaegar “Kidnapper and rapist I name you Rhaegar Targaryen. Finally decided to come out of hiding and fight like a real man eh? Done letting your betters fight your war for you? You took my love and I shall destroy you and get her back Rhaegar!”

Rhaegar lifted his visor and shouted back “I did not mean to cause harm to you cousin, but you must understand Lyanna and the child she shall bear me are part of something much bigger than this war and all of us, our child shall be part of the force that shall save the kingdoms from the oncoming darkness! Lay down your weapons and tell your men to do the same and you shall be pardoned and another can be found for you. Lay down your weapons cousin.”

Rhaegar heard Robert snort and then reply “What madness is this that you speak? You took my lady Lyanna from me you Dragonspawn, she is mine not yours never yours! I will kill you and then kill your father the mad king. These lives that have been lost are on your head Rhaegar not mine. Now prepare to die!” With that Robert put down his visor and charged with his war hammer raised toward Rhaegar, forcing Rhaegar to pull down his own visor and raise his sword and ride to meet Robert in the middle. There was a great sounding of steel on iron as sword met hammer; again and again the sound was heard as both men tried to get first blood on the other. Robert with his greater strength managed to draw first blood a hit to Rhaegar’s left shoulder painted his left shoulder plate red with blood. Rhaegar retaliated with a series of quick thrusts which drew blood from Robert’s left and right shoulders. Then Robert struck Rhaegar in the chest winding him and scattering some of the rubies on his black plated armour. Still wounded Rhaegar just narrowly managed to avoid a blow from Robert to his head that would surely have killed him, Rhaegar just about managed to raise his sword up in time to block another powerful swing from Robert and felt his arm jar from the impact. Rhaegar managed to get his own back drawing blood from Robert’s shoulders and chest, and even managing to land a blow above his left eye denting his helm in enough to draw blood, clouding the Storm Lord’ vision and making his next couple of swings of kilter. Still Robert Baratheon did not seem willing to give up he managed to land two more blows to Rhaegar’s shoulders caving in the shoulder plate causing Rhaegar to scream out in pain as he felt the heavy armour eat into his shoulders limiting his ability to lift his arms, but Robert it seemed was being distracted by the dent in his helm something that Rhaegar just about managed to take advantage of as he quickly slashed at Robert’ horse drawing the beast back but lurching Robert forward and then seizing the opportunity Rhaegar slashed at Robert’s throat and felt his sword connect with flesh, before striking deeper into skin, as he heard Robert grunt with pain, Rhaegar withdrew his sword and watched with shock as blood spurted like a fountain from Robert’s throat Robert managed a few gurgled words that sounded oddly like Dragonspawn and Lyanna before he fell of his horse clutching his throat whilst blood continued to pour out of it. As the fighting continued around him Rhaegar watched as his cousin bled to death, unable to stir himself Rhaegar watched as Robert Baratheon the man who had started a war for the woman he loved bled to his death on the banks of the Trident an image that would haunt Rhaegar for years to come.


	33. Desperado

Whilst Robert Baratheon fought Prince Rhaegar, his companion and childhood friend Eddard Stark, the newly made Lord of Winterfell and father to be was fighting his own noteworthy battle against Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard. Though Ser Darry was a great many years senior to Eddard he fought like a man of the same age, parrying several of Eddard’s strokes with ease and managing to land quite a few blows and dents into Eddard’s armour. Eddard admired Ser Darry for his prowess with the sword and could not find it in him to truly hate any of the men he was fighting even Rhaegar, for unlike Robert whom upon learning of Lyanna’s abduction those many moons ago had begun to fume and call the Targaryens all manner of obscenities, Eddard had had his suspicions as to whether or not the Crown Prince had truly kidnapped his sister, for he knew Lyanna did not wish for her betrothal with Robert to go ahead and was wild enough to do anything to break it off, but what he could not believe was that she had run away with the prince and had done nothing to contact Eddard or his family since she had gone. They had heard nothing and then Eddard’s father and brother had both been executed by the mad king and any chance of a peaceful settlement being reached was thrown out of the window. The first time Eddard had ever truly shed blood in combat had been at the Battle of the Bells, and the vision of the men he had slain haunted his dreams at night and haunted his vision during the day, he was not like Robert who seemed to take a grim sort of pleasure in the act of war, nor was he like Brandon had been willing to boast about his martial prowess, he was fighting this war for his sister and to get justice for his father and brother, but he still felt each man’s death he made to his bones. He knew that it was essential that they win at the Trident for the mad king had his father in law Lord Hoster in chains, and would most likely put him as well as Eddard and Jon Arryn to death should they fail to win. 

Eddard also wished to win today at the Trident to actually find out where his sister was being kept he had given orders to his men that if they saw Prince Rhaegar they were to capture him and bring him forward for questioning, he was not to be killed. Eddard was brought back to reality when he felt Darry’s sword strike his breastplate denting it and drawing blood, he just about managed to raise his sword in time to block the man’s next strike before their swords broke apart and the song of steel on steel began again, but this time with slightly less fervour than before as both men were approaching the point of exhaustion where it was likely that any slip up could lead to their deaths. As it so happened Ser Darry was the one to slip up as he swung his sword he left a visible gap between his neck and breastplate, and so Eddard feinted to his right to confuse the old knight and then raise Ice and struck quick and true to the man’s exposed skin, drawing blood, lots of blood, Eddard pulled Ice out and then struck again and again until Ser Darry fell of off his horse with blood spurting out of his neck. Knowing that he could do nothing more to help the old knight, Eddard said a quick prayer to the Old Gods to ensure Ser Darry found peace in death before riding on. He observed the battle and saw that it was ebbing and flowing, it appeared that there was no one clear winner in any of the minor or major battles being fought, rebels were dying as were Royalists, it only seemed that the Royalists were dying in greater numbers, as Eddard looked around the field in close proximity to himself he saw Robert roaring a challenge to Prince Rhaegar, feeling a pit of dread pool in the bottom of his stomach Eddard rode on towards where his friend was advancing in an attempt to try and persuade a parley to be enacted. He however, found his way blocked by men bearing the crest of the royal family who began to swing at him and his companions (Howland Reed, Ethan Glover, Theo Wull, Mark Ryswell, Martyn Cassel, Willam Dustin) drawing ice from its scabbard once again Eddard engaged his assailants in close combat swinging his sword and managing to cut down two men with the help of Lord Dustin, all the while he tried to keep an eye on Robert to see if he still had time to reach him and prevent him from doing something stupid, but his vision was constantly blurred by attacks from the royalists. Eventually Eddard lost himself to the clashing of steel once more and once the final royalist who had stood in his way was dead, Eddard looked around at his companions to find that Theo Wull had been killed by a spear through the chest and Mark Ryswell was lying on the ground bleeding from his wounds a sword and a spear stuck in his ribs. Ned looked at his surviving companions as if to ask what to do and when they all looked at him and nodded toward the battle between Robert and Rhaegar, Ned nodded and rode on leaving albeit reluctantly his companions to deal with their fallen.

Ned managed to get to the fringe of the fight just to see Prince Rhaegar slash at Robert’s horse and Ned had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was coming next and was just about to yell to Robert to be careful when he saw his friend lurch forward his hammer still high in the air but away from the Prince and watched rooted to his horse as Prince Rhaegar slashed at Robert’s throat and drew blood, lots of blood. Ned was still stuck to his horse when Robert fell to the ground blood spilling out of his wound in copious amounts, finally Ned was broken out of the spell and urged his horse forward stopping just in front of his friend and the Crown Prince who it seemed was rooted to the spot, Ned jumped of off his horse and went to his friend, he tore off a piece of his cloth and tried to wrap it around the wound but felt Robert pushing his hand away, Robert pulled Ned closer so that his ear was just above Robert’s mouth and Ned had to strain what Robert said with his last breath “I---- I’m ssssssorry Ned, I c-c-couldn’t kill the bbbbbastard. Tell Ly- Tell Lya I love her and I--- will ----miss her. L-l-look after yourself Ned and be, be happy with Catelyn.” Ned didn’t have time to form a response before he felt Robert go limp in his arms and looked down to see his friends eyes glazed over empty as they never had been in life. 

Later Ned would not recall how long he knelt in the puddle of his friend’s blood nor would he recall the words that were said that would eventually get him to move from Robert’s body, but he would recall that when he did finally get up the first thing he saw was not Howland, was not any of his companions but was the crown prince. Ned felt such rage and anger boil up in him at that moment that all he wanted to do was take Ice and thrust it through Rhaegar Targaryen’s neck, he did not care that that action would cost him his life he just wanted to do it to avenge his friend to avenge his father and brother, but no Ned did not do it instead he simply stood and looked at the Crown Prince for the longest of times before eventually breaking eye contact and allowing himself to be led away by Howland and Ethan back to where he did not know, but at present anywhere other than next Rhaegar Targaryen was good enough for Ned.  
\----------------  
Vaelarr could feel the tension in the tent the minute he walked into it. A guard had come with Ser Lyonel to come and free him from his imprisonment, Lyonel had told him that Rhaegar had killed Robert Baratheon and that the rebels had with great reluctancy surrendered, even though they had been winning, it appeared that Lord Stark had lost the will to fight once his friend had been killed and he had been informed that his mentor was close to death itself having taken a battering at the hands of Prince Lewyn and Mors and Ser Barristan. But as Vaelarr entered the tent he observed Lords Stark and Arryn sitting down, Lord Arryn having to be supported by Lord Stark in order to avoid falling down and injuring his stomach further, Lord Stark it seemed was determined to avoid looking at Prince Rhaegar, which Vaelarr could not blame him for considering all the pain his nephew’s actions had caused Lord Stark. To make his presence known Vaelarr coughed loudly which forced Rhaegar to turn around, at the sight of his nephew Vaelarr felt anger boil inside of him this fool, he thought, this fool brought the seven kingdoms to its knees for a prophecy, this fool brought the deaths of thousands through his actions and he suffers not a scratch, how? Externally   
Vaelarr merely said “You asked for me and I have come. What is it you want Rhaegar?”

Rhaegar had the decency to look abashed and even ashamed when he spoke “I have called you here uncle to discuss peace terms with Lord Stark and Arryn.” Vaelarr merely nodded and so Rhaegar taking a deep breath continued “Since Lord Robert is dead and Lords Stark and Arryn have surrendered, I feel that it is prudent to offer them pardons for rising in rebellion with Lord Baratheon. After all both men knew Lord Robert well and would have felt honour bound to help him in his quest for ‘justice.’ Lord Tully too shall also be pardoned once we return to King’s Landing for he was merely helping his family.”

Vaelarr nodded once more but did not fail to notice how both Lords Stark and Arryn’s eyes narrowed at the way Rhaegar talked about Lord Baratheon. Rhaegar paused and then said “Is there anything that you would like to add to this Uncle?”

Vaelarr inhaled deeply then said “Yes there is. Seeing as your actions started all of this, you shall offer a formal apology to all of the Seven Kingdoms and explain your reasons for doing so, and so that Lord Stark does not feel the need to rise up again in the future you shall marry his sister the Lady Lyanna.” Rhaegar nodded his consent and Vaelarr saw out of the corner of his eye Lords Stark and Arryn nodding their approval as well.

Rhaegar was about to wrap up proceedings when Lord Arryn opened his mouth and said “We have one condition. We will agree to these terms so long as the council that was to be called at Harrenhal is called once more and that your father is removed from power Prince Rhaegar, if you refuse to do this we shall continue to fight until Aerys Targaryen is no longer king, or even you have the chance to sit the throne.” Vaelarr saw the truth in Lord Arryn’s words, he looked at Rhaegar closely and could see the conflict in his nephew’s eyes, and could tell that Rhaegar had thought that he would be able to put this all behind him once the terms were settled and would not have to openly deal with the issue of his father, but of course the rebels would want Aerys dealt with, and personally Vaelarr after seeing his brother’s madness up close and personal could not deny the sensibility of the request.   
After what seemed like an age Rhaegar said “Very well then. Lord Stark if you would accompany me we shall get the Lady Lyanna back. Uncle if you could ride to Storm’s End and lift the siege that would be most useful, I shall write to King’s Landing to inform my father what has happened here.”

As Vaelarr left the tent he could only hope that what was to come next would be easier than what had come before, for truly he could not wait to go home to Elena and their children.


	34. The Long Road Home

Due to the winter snows and the presence of vagabonds on the roads, it took a good month before Ser Barristan Selmy and the letter he carried bearing Prince Rhaegar, Prince Vaelarr, Lord Stark and Lord Arryn’s signatures arrived in King’s Landing announcing the royalist victory and the granting of pardons for Lords Stark and Arryn and a request that Lord Tully be freed and pardoned also. Upon reading the letter himself King Aerys was furious, declaring that Rhaegar was trying to usurp his place by granting pardons to the rebels and that his son had no right to do so as he was and would remain the king of the seven kingdoms until he died, and that Rhaegar had done nothing to truly deserve the mantle as of yet. Varys the King’s master of whispers wisely decided to keep the news that Rhaegar had agreed to call a grand council to remove his father from the throne a secret, he had told the king about his son’s plans for Harrenhal for he felt that the time was not yet ripe for Aerys to be gone and that perhaps Aerys could be brought back from the brink, but what Varys had not counted on was Rhaegar’s own brand of madness, he had not expected that Rhaegar would run away with the Stark girl and of course had not anticipated the deaths of Lord Rickard and Brandon Stark, had not expected the rebellion that would follow. 

All these events had of course occurred and now Varys could see why many had felt that before the rebellion Rhaegar would make a far greater king that Aerys, perhaps the finest king the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen, but he also knew that some of those who remained in the king’s inner circle- mainly the members of the pyromancers guild- feared Rhaegar’s return for they knew that though Aerys had a certain perverse fondness for fire and wildfire especially Rhaegar never had expressed the same interest and would most likely have their guild closed down upon his ascension to the throne, and so it was that Varys kept a close eye on the leader of the guild Rossart for the man had the ear of the king far more than Varys did these days, and Varys had seen through the eyes of his little birds the installation of several batches of wildfire deep beneath the city and even some in the bowels of the Red Keep itself in the event of a Rebel victory, the fact that Aerys had made no move to remove these batches deeply unnerved Varys and worried him, as he feared what Aerys would do once he learnt of his son’s plans.

Furthermore, Varys knew that Tywin Lannister had finally bestirred himself from Casterly Rock and was marching with some 10,000 men toward the city whether to attack or to pay homage even Varys was not sure. All he knew was that the king deeply feared Tywin Lannister and resented the fact that the man had not come to aid the Royalist forces before or even during the Trident, Varys could still remember hearing the king muttering about ungrateful lions and could tell that perhaps the King was truly resentful of the fact that Lord Lannister had not bestirred himself even when news of Prince Vaelarr’s capture had reached the capital, for Aerys had said he was sure that their bond of friendship had meant something to the old lion. Of Prince Vaelarr, Aerys could only voice his compliments saying how Vaelarr was a true dragon and had led his army with dignity and honour and that it was such a shame that his sons the princes Serwyn and Aenys had had to die because of Rhaegar’s whims, Varys was still as of yet unsure as to whether or not Prince Vaelarr had also agreed to Lord Arryn’s terms of calling a grand council for Varys knew that when Rhaegar had been planning such a council at Harrenhal Vaelarr had remained loyal to the king, and had even stood loyal to him afterwards. But Prince Vaelarr had lost sons to this war, which had been started because of Aerys as much as Rhaegar so whether or not he would be willing to swear fealty to his nephew was another doubt for Varys. There was too much uncertainty for Varys and he liked it not.

\----------  
Throughout the month long ride to Storm’s End Vaelarr remained quiet, he knew that perhaps he should be feeling jubilant that they had won and that Robert Baratheon had died, but he found that he could not. His grief deeply outweighed any sense of joy at the victory that he could have had. Grief at the fact that his two eldest sons were dead, had died because of Rhaegar’s obsession with a prophecy that had torn their family apart before during Summerhall and continued to tear the very fabric of their family apart. Vaelarr could not help the feelings of resentment that built up inside of him every time he thought of Rhaegar, who had started this war and had survived whilst his own sons had died. And then there was the piece of action that they would need to take once they returned to King’s Landing the calling of a grand council to remove Aerys, Vaelarr did not like to think about that, he did not like the feeling that he was betraying his brother for his nephew the man who had as good as killed his sons, but of course Vaelarr could see the sense behind what Lord Arryn had proposed, it made more sense to remove Aerys for though Vaelarr did not like to acknowledge it over the last few years especially in the last three Aerys had grown more and more insane the disease that would so often strike their family had hit him hard after Duskendale, and it made Vaelarr sad to look at Aerys as he was now and think of him as he was in the past, a young man arrogant perhaps but still loving and caring, that man had been replaced by a cruel and sadistic man who Vaelarr knew had done terrible things to their sister.

Vaelarr brought himself back to reality when he saw the giant banners of House Tyrell adorning the ground outside Storm’s End trying to keep the disgust out of his voice when he rode up to greet Lord Tyrell he said “Ah Lord Tyrell, I trust you received my missive before my arrival?” When Tyrell nodded that yes he had, Vaelarr continued on and said “And Lord Baratheon where is he my lord, if I remember correctly my missive did say that you were to pull up shop and allow Lord Baratheon to stand with you when I arrived, but I see him not. Did you forget my instruction?” Vaelarr took some guilty pleasure in seeing Lord Tyrell’s face redden with embarrassment and just as he was about to stutter out his reasons, Vaelarr raised his hand and said “No matter Tyrell, what is done is done. In fact I think I see Lord Baratheon approaching now itself.”

It was true Lord Stannis Baratheon the new lord of Storm’s End was walking towards them with a confident stride in his step and with a young boy walking next to him quickening his step to keep up, boy Vaelarr assumed was Lord Renly. Vaelarr greeted Stannis and said “Lord Stannis, it is good to see you again, though I wish the circumstances were different. You know why I am here, if you are to be accepted into the King’s peace once more you shall need to bend the knee to me and formally swear your oaths to me with Lord Tyrell as a witness. Is this acceptable?”

Lord Stannis nodded in the affirmative, then got down on one knee and pulled his younger brother in to doing the same and then they together in a monotonus tone swore their oaths of fealty, and after that was done Vaelarr bid them rise then said “ What occurred between our two families was a great tragedy Lord Stannis, I will not offer empty condolences to you, but know this you shall have justice and shall not lack for anything so long as I live.”

Lord Stannis merely nodded once more seemingly incapable of anything else, Vaelarr sighed then mounted his horse nodded to Lord Stannis and said to Lord Tyrell “I shall expect you in King’s Landing in a fortnight Lord Tyrell. Tell your bannermen to go home and stop this nonsense once and for all.” With that he rode on back to King’s Landing leaving a stuttering Mace Tyrell and a Stannis Baratheon who was trying to hide a smile in his wake.  
\---------  
The ride to the Tower of Joy was very quiet and very strained for Ned, he and his remaining four companions rode alongside Prince Rhaegar and Lord Jon Connington for the month long journey to Dorne. The fact that the Prince had thought to take Lyanna here was something that amaze Ned, the mere thought of it scared him, that the prince could have taken the woman he eloped with to the homeland of his wife seemed inconceivable and yet Rhaegar did not seem to hold any such qualms about what he had done. Something which only served to light the anger in Ned even more, he could not feel any anger toward Lyanna for though she had been as much a cause of their current situation as the Prince he could never be angry at her, the Prince on the other hand, well he was a man grown, heir to the Seven Kingdoms and had a wife and two children as well the fact that the man could have forsworn his duty in such a way astounded Ned.

As they approached the Tower, Ned saw three pale shadows standing at the front waiting for them, as they got closer to the tower he saw that they were three knights of the Kingsguard- Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne- all three had a look of sheer relief on their faces when they saw Rhaegar remove his helm, but were immediately at attention when they took in Ned and his companions. Rhaegar soothed them with a mere gesture of his hand before asking the question that Ned deeply wanted to know “And where is the lady Lyanna, does she not wish to greet us?”

Ned felt panic blare up in his stomach when he saw the shifty looks and the nervous glances that the knights of the Kingsguard were giving each other and the prince, Ned was about to ask them what was wrong when Ser Arthur said “Your Grace, the Lady Lyanna is deeply unwell she gave birth a few weeks ago and the birth has been harsh on her, she has been unable to move from her bed for the past few days.”

Ned didn’t hear the rest of what they discussed for he jumped from his horse and ran into the Tower ignoring Howland’s calls and Rhaegar’s and everyone elses focussing only on getting to Lyanna. He stormed up the stairs and found her lying on the bed a crown of blue roses in one hand and babe in the other, a pool of blood at her thighs the only indication of the pain she must be in, her eyes turned toward him hazy with delirium and Ned had to strain to hear her when she said “Ned? You’ve come? I knew you would come.” 

Ned fell down onto his knees next to her and helped her as she tried to sit up, she struggled to do that and Ned saw with growing horror that the more she moved the more blood appeared on the bed, trying to lay her down on the bed Ned said “Of course I’d come Lya, I always said I’d come for you always. You have to stay with me Lya, you can’t go yet. Rhaegar’s here he’s just down below, Howland too. Don’t you wish to see them Lya?”

Ned knew the worst was about to happen when she smiled, tried to speak and coughed up copious amounts of blood before eventually saying “I’m sorry Ned, I’m so very sorry. I never meant for it to end like this, I’m sorry for Father, for Brandon and for Robert. I just never wished to be contained by what they wanted from me, I just found happiness with someone else. I know I’m not long for this world Ned. So i need you to promise me something.”

Ned could feel the tears trailing down his face as he nodded his head, of course he’d promise her something, he’d promise her the whole world if she’d just stay with him. Lyanna took a shallow breath then said “Protect my son Ned, Protect him from them, from those who’d wish to harm him. Protect him from Rhaegar, he means well but he won’t care for him not truly, not like you would Ned. Promise me Ned, Promise me Ned that you’ll always look out for him and tell him of me and protect him from making the same mistakes I made Ned.” Ned could only nod his head again and again, he could not speak, he could only nod and hold his sister as she gave him one last watery smile and then breathed a shallow breath then closed her eyes and saw no more.

Ned tried to desperately to control the shaking in his voice when he said “Lya? Lya?! Lya no, Lya you can’t be gone Lya you can’t be.” Ned could feel the tears streaming down his face and only then did he realise that there was someone else in the room with him, turning away from his sister’s lifeless body he saw that it was Prince Rhaegar who had a sad look in his eyes, Ned looked at him for a long moment then shook his head, looked at his sister’s body again then broke and let out a mournful howl.


	35. The Sound Of Silence

The ride from the Tower of Joy was quiet and tense, with Ned’s companions constantly alert for any sign of treachery from either the Crown Prince or any of the Kingsguard. Very little was actually said of the fact that Ned’s companions had accompanied their liege lord to the harsh lands of Dorne in order to get Ned’s sister back alive and well, so the fact that Ned emerged from the Tower carrying his sister’s lifeless body whilst the crown prince carried out a new born infant, did slightly worsen their moods which were already sour from their defeat at the Trident. They also Ned could tell felt a sense of righteous anger toward Rhaegar Targaryen for the whole split in the realm that he had caused by taking Ned’s sister. Ned himself could not bring himself to feel any emotion other than grief, he was torn, his father and brother were dead, the man he considered a brother was dead and now Lyanna the whole reason he had started fighting was dead and would be rid back to Winterfell not on horseback as Ned had intended but in a horse drawn casket as a lifeless corpse. He felt like he had failed, and failed miserably. He simply wished to be done with life in the south and wished to meet his lady wife and newborn son and make way back to Winterfell back to home, and if he never had to set foot south of the neck ever again then he would be most glad of that. There was nothing in the south for him anymore, nothing at all, but alas he could not just leave the Prince’s side just yet, for there was the matter of ensuring that his nephew whom Rhaegar had told him Lyanna had named Jon, was well looked after Ned’s offer to foster the boy himself had been politely rebuked by Rhaegar, with the crown prince saying that Jon was a dragon and had to be raised in King’s Landing with his siblings. Ned did not fully trust that Rhaegar’s reasoning was pure he still heard Lyanna’s final words in his head whenever talk turned to Jon, but Rhaegar was most insistent and so Ned had finally relented. 

Of course Rhaegar had been kind enough- Ned choked on that word kind when thinking of the prince- to allow Ned to ride north with Lyanna’s body to see her interned in the crypts of Winterfell, as well as to allow him time to collect his lady wife and son and see them to Winterfell as well before he would have to ride south once more, this time for the capital to take part in the grand council that would officially remove King Aerys from the throne and place Rhaegar on it. Ned did have his reservations about the council, not in replacing Aerys for that was something that needed to be done, but in making the decision to put Rhaegar on the throne, Ned felt that Rhaegar before the rebellion had happened would have made a fine king, but his actions had caused Ned to seriously doubt whether or not the same still held true. In fact Ned would have felt more comfortable he thought if Rhaegar’s uncle Prince Vaelarr was put on the throne, for the Prince Vaelarr had age and experience in governing a principality and also had not demonstrated any of the signs of madness that Rhaegar or Aerys had, but alas Rhaegar was the nominal choice for most of the Great Lords and it was Ned assumed because they felt they could play on his sense of guilt for starting the rebellion to get him to act more favourably to them, something Ned found disgusting and unhonourable he was not made for these southern games of politics and would be relieved when he could finally return home.

As the point where Ned and his companions would separate from Rhaegar to ride for Riverrun, Ned stopped his horse and waited for the Prince to catch up, when he did Ned turned to him and in a voice as neutral as he could make it “Your Grace, I beg leave to return to the North to see my sister buried with our family and to see my wife and son. “

Rhaegar spoke and said “You have my permission to leave Lord Stark. I bid you good health and safe tidings and shall look for you in two moons turn in King’s Landing.”

Ned nodded and then signalling to his companions and the person leading the carriage carrying Lyanna’s body rode north with great haste, the sooner he was home the better.  
\-----------------  
As the castle of Brindlewood came into sight Vaelarr breathed a steady sigh of relief it would feel good to be home, at least for a short while. He had not been home for nearly two years now having spent most of the rebellion in King’s Landing or fighting and had not seen Elena nor his two youngest children, he wondered whether they would recognise him, they most likely would not.

Thinking of homemade Vaelarr sad though for he would be riding in without Serwyn or Aenys to accompany him or to greet him with their mother, something that still made him feel anger toward Rhaegar at times. But all those thoughts disappeared when he rode through the gates and saw Elena standing there in the courtyard with his two children and most of the household. Jumping down from his horse Vaelarr took three big strides towards his wife and children and then enveloped them in a big bear hug. He could feel Elena sobbing rack his body, and as he uttered words of comfort and reassurance to her he could feel someone tugging at his leg, looking down he saw his son Aelix looking at him with some confusion and bent down to hear his son say “Are you our father?”

Vaelarr gave him a watery smile and said “Yes son, yes I am.”

What Aelix said next broke his heart in half “ Do we not have two older brothers father? Where are they?”

Vaelarr could here Elena break out in another crying fit and swallowed thickly then said “They were hurt badly son and couldn’t come home. I’ll explain more to you when you are older. But enough about that what have you been doing whilst I have been away?”

And with that Vaelarr led all that remained of his family into the castle and listened to Aelix chatter about all the things he had done in time Vaelarr had been away whilst his daughter Daena stayed by Elena’s side clutching her skirts glancing at Vaelarr shyly, he could only hope that they could retain their innocence and never suffer hardship, though with what Rhaegar was planning he knew that would be very unlikely.


	36. Down In A Hole

The two months between leaving the Tower of Joy and arriving in King’s Landing had past far too quickly for Eddard Stark’s liking. It had taken him and his companions two weeks to arrive at Riverrun to greet his lady wife and newborn son, he saw Catelyn again not as the victor in the war but as the loser and a noted traitor to the crown, he returned to Riverrun without her father nor her good brother for Jon Arryn had ridden to Riverrun before Ned and had taken his wife Catelyn’s sister Lysa back with him to the Vale. Ned could not help but feel a certain sense of bitterness when he looked into Catelyn’s eyes, he had failed her, he had failed his father, brother and sister he had been unable to save Robert, he could not help but think that Brandon would not have failed, Brandon whom Catelyn had been meant for, Brandon whom all had loved, no Brandon would not have failed Brandon would have struck Rhaegar down the instant he saw Robert’s death and damn the consequences but Ned was not Brandon and had never been that reckless perhaps he thought darkly that was why he was still alive whilst Brandon and Lya were dead. He had collected Catelyn and their newborn son whom she had told him she had named Robb in honour of Ned’s best friend and they had ridden north for Winterfell. Very little had actually been said between the two of them on their journey north, but as soon as they crossed Moat Cailin and were well and truly in the north Ned found himself opening up to her more and more, telling her things that he had told no one, telling her that he was sorry that he had failed her, that he had failed everyone. Catelyn had been a great help and comfort during that period comforting and reassuring him that though he may have not won the war what he had fought for had been honourable and what he was here in King’s Landing to do was also for the best. To remove mad King Aerys from the throne was the only way to ensure peace in the long term. The only thing she had asked of him was that he come back to her afterwards, something he had most fervently promised to do.

And so here he was in the capital of the seven kingdoms making his way to the Great Sept of Baelor where Rhaegar had decided to convene the Grand Council that would remove King Aerys from power. Ned rode with only two companions Ser Rodrik Cassel and Howland Reed, for he felt it would be best if what were discussed in the Great Sept remained unknown to as many people as possible for he still felt that what he was doing was dishonourable, not so much the actual act of removing Aerys from power but the act of placing his son who had proven to have his own bouts of madness on the throne. As Ned and his two companions dismounted from their horses and tied them to the nearby posts, Ned saw various guards standing outside the Sept possibly to try and prevent any unwanted visitors or perhaps to ensure that no one ran to tell the Spider or Aerys himself. Ned nodded to one of the guards whom he noted wore the Baratheon livery and then entered into the sept’s main chamber where he was greeted by the High Septon who smiled at him and then told him that Rhaegar and the other Great Lords were meeting in the chamber of the Father, which as it turned out was three hundred paces from the front entrance and three hundred paces to the left from the middle of the Sept. Ned entered the room leaving Ser Rodrik and Howland outside and took note of who of the Great Lords and others of importance were present. Lord Stannis Robert’s brother now the new Lord of Storm’s End was there, as was Lord Mace Tyrell, Tywin Lannister, Prince Doran Martell was also present as the new ruling prince of Dorne following his mother’s death as was Jon Arryn was also present though Ned could still see the scars both physical and mental deeply affected his foster father, Prince Vaelarr was also present in the hall something which surprised Ned considering the apparent stringent loyalty that the prince had shown his brother throughout his reign, the only man missing was Ned’s good-father Hoster Tully, for he was still being held in the black cells of the Red Keep.

Rhaegar coughed loudly once to signal the beginning of the meeting and said “My Lords welcome and thank you for coming. You know why we are here. After the war that has ravaged Westeros caused by the actions of certain individuals, it has become more and more apparent that my father his grace King Aerys Targaryen second of his name, is unfit to rule any longer. I hereby nominate myself as the new King of Westeros and promise to uphold the peace of the seven kingdoms and work to better the land for all its people for as long as I draw breath.” Rhaegar stopped speaking then and there was a moment of silence as everyone took in what he had said. Ned still felt a bit uneasy about accepting Rhaegar as his king due to it being his actions that caused his father and Brandon’s deaths but he supposed that there was not point protesting that point now, not when the chance for justice was so close.

The first Lord to speak was Tywin Lannister, he said “I acknowledge what you have said Prince Rhaegar and am happy to declare the Westerlands for you. You shall have the loyalty of myself and my bannermen and descendants from now till the end of time.” Ned wondered what Prince Rhaegar had had to have promised Tywin Lannister to get him to agree to betraying Aerys, perhaps the man had been named Rhaegar’s Hand of the King, it would certainly not surprise him.

Mace Tyrell was the next to acknowledge Rhaegar’s words by simply stating that “The Reach pledges fealty to Prince Rhaegar.” That was no real surprise for Ned as the Reach had sided with the Royalists throughout the rebellion and had laid siege to Storm’s End for the whole year that the Rebellion lasted in the Targaryen name. What surprised Ned though was when Stannis Robert’s brother also declared for Rhaegar and acknowledged him as king, Ned thought that perhaps Stannis would have had the same qualms about Rhaegar as Ned did after all Rhaegar had been the one to kill Robert, but then again Ned supposed that Stannis was after all a man who took his oaths very seriously, Robert had told him of the conflict Stannis had had when the Rebellion had begun over his allegiance to his king or to his brother.

Next to declare for Rhaegar was Prince Doran who merely said “The Silver Dragon is better than a mad one, Dorne recognises you as King your grace.” Ned suspected that perhaps Dorne was still very bitter about Rhaegar’s absconding with Lyanna and was likely only declaring for Rhaegar to avoid further conflict. Jon Arryn then declared for Rhaegar though Ned could sense the reluctance in his former foster father’s words as he pledged his fealty and that of his descendants to Rhaegar and his family for the rest of time. Then Prince Vaelarr also acknowledged Rhaegar as King simply by repeating the same oath that all Lords had sworn to Aegon the Conqueror all those many centuries ago.

Ned was up next, swallowing deeply and trying to crush all lingering doubts that he had in his mind, Ned spoke in a clear voice that masked his nervousness “Winterfell recognises Prince Rhaegar as King, and shall be loyal to him and his descendants from now until the end of time.”

Once Ned was finished speaking, Rhaegar smiled at the Lords and thanked them and then said “Good now that, that is done Lord Connington could you please tell Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent that the time has come. It is time for my father to be dethroned.”


	37. The End Of The Line

Whilst Rhaegar was plotting the removal of his father from power, Varys was trying to prevent Aerys from walking to the Great Sept or even trying to ask where his brother was, for Varys’ little birds had informed him some days back of the grand council that Prince Rhaegar was holding in the Great Sept of Baelor to dispose of his father and for Varys it was essential that Aerys remain ignorant of what was actually going on under his nose until the very last moment. For although Prince Rhaegar may not have that much fondness for Varys, the Spider knew that in order for there to be peace in the Seven Kingdoms Prince Rhaegar had to become King Rhaegar, for despite his actions in starting the rebellion many of the small folk as well as the nobility still idolised Rhaegar and felt that he still had the potential to be the greatest king Westeros had ever seen. It helped Varys supposed that he had sent his little birds out into the streets to romanticise Rhaegar’s absconding with Lyanna Stark and had had them paint it as a tragic love story, something that all could relate to. Though he had been careful to about sending his little birds to the north, for he knew that the northern lords still held a grudge against the Targaryen dynasty for the death of their liege lord’s father and brother, and were not likely to forget that it was Rhaegar’s actions that had led to their deaths. Though they had accepted through Lord Eddard Stark, to acknowledge Rhaegar as King simply because after the rebellion they held Lord Eddard in high esteem and would be willing to follow his lead.

Varys kept one eye on the door to the throne room waiting and anticipating for Prince Rhaegar to walk through the doors and announce the arrestment of his father, though as the minutes continued to pass by Varys began to worry that perhaps Rhaegar had been voted down by the Council of Lords and that perhaps after his actions in the rebellion they had voted to keep Aerys as King, something that would most definitely throw a spanner in all of Varys’ plans. However, it appeared that Varys’ fears were unfounded as the doors to the throne room flew open and in strode Prince Rhaegar flanked by two white cloaks Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent, as well as the Commander of the City Watch Manly Stokeworth. Aerys surprise at seeing his son was written all over his face and became evident in the high pitched tone of his voice when he said “What is the meaning of this Rhaegar? Where have you been, why have you ignored all of my summons?”

Rhaegar stood in the middle of throne room drawn up to his full height and said in a voice of iron “I was in the Great Sept of Baelor father, praying for some strength and guidance for what I am about to say.” Aerys snorted, his disdain for the Seven had become all the more apparent during the years since Duskendale. Rhaegar continued “I also met with the Lords Paramount except Lord Tully, who is still being held here. We discussed the future of our nation father, and in that future none of the Lords could see you in it either as King or otherwise. I believe and they agree with me that you have done enough during your reign to unbalance the realm, and your actions during the past year caused a rebellion to happen and to threaten the long worked for peace. I believe though it pains me to say it father, that you are no longer fit to neither rule the Seven Kingdoms nor call yourself King. And so it is with this in mind and with backing of six of the Seven Lords Paramount that I name myself King, and declare your crown and rule forfeit and hereby decree your arrest for threatening the peace of the Seven Kingdoms and declaring and acting on an impulse to have a Lord Paramount and his heir burnt to death.”

There was a long silence in which Rhaegar’s words sunk in and the two knights and Lord Stokeworth advanced toward the Iron Throne then Aerys as if snapping out of a trance began shouting “Traitors the whole lot of you! All of those Lords asking for more than they deserve, who are they to question the blood of the dragon? Hmmm, does not the whole world bow before the might of the Dragon?! I am the dragon not you Rhaegar, the day you were born was the day the dragon died! You who would accuse me of starting a rebellion with my actions! Did you not think before you took the Stark Bitch?! You took her and fucked her and got her with child oh yes you did! That grey eyed bastard is no Targaryen oh no he is not! You are no dragon nor are your children! I am the one true dragon, I AM!” And with that Aerys was led out of the throne room and toward the black cells by Lord Stokeworth and ten men from the Gold Cloaks, whilst Rhaegar stood on in the middle of the room watching with a sad look on his face.

Once Aerys’ shouts had died down substantially, Varys saw Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell look to Rhaegar as if asking permission for something, when Rhaegar nodded his head Ser Oswell walked out of the throne room and Ser Arthur and Rhaegar advanced toward the Iron Throne. Varys watched fascinated by the way Rhaegar merely stood in front of the steps leading toward the Iron Throne for the longest time as if trying to assess whether or not it was the correct time to sit on his throne, yes Varys thought Rhaegar certainly would make a good king, perhaps even a great one. Eventually Rhaegar sighed and then walked up the steps and turned round and then, and only then did he look at Varys though he kept his face expressionless Varys could tell that the words he spoke pained him greatly “Lord Varys, you were witness to what happened here today. You saw the way my father raved and ranted about his rights and this right, you know that what has happened here today is for the best of Westeros correct?” Varys nodded, Rhaegar continued “Very well, tell your little birds to summon the Great Lords from the Sept of Baelor, and tell your man in the jails to release Lord Tully and to bring them all to the throne room.” Varys nodded again and left to do as he was bid.

Once all the Lords Paramount and Rhaegar’s wife and children were in the throne room Rhaegar beckoned Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys, Prince Aegon and Prince Jon (the two princess were being carried by Princess Elia) up to stand beside him on the dais, Rhaegar spoke “Today my lords is a day that all shall remember, today is the day when a mad king was replaced by his son. I hope to serve Westeros and its people to the best of my ability for as long as I am able and I hope to work with you to maintain the peace in our land for as long as possible. My first order as King is to appoint Tywin Lannister as hand, Jon Arryn as Master of Laws, Mace Tyrell as Master of Ships, Lord Varys shall retain his position as Master of Whisperers, Grand Maester Pycelle will of course stay as Grand Maester, and Ser Gerold Hightower remains as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and Master of Coin shall be Lord Stannis Baratheon. The coronation shall take place in four days time.”

The next four days passed by in a whizz of activity, with there being lots to do to prepare and Varys spent much time going over the reports his little birds brought him, especially about how Lord Stark was still very much resentful of King Rhaegar and how he wished to take Prince Jon, (who Rhaegar had legitimised) back with him to Winterfell, and how Lord Eddard was struggling to truly come to terms with his sister’s death. That was not all, soon after the coronation took place with the whole of King’s Landing and the seven kingdoms in attendance, Tywin Lannister married his daughter Cersei off to Stannis Baratheon, something Varys was intrigued by and decided to keep an eye on for the time being. He hoped that now peace could reign in the seven kingdoms for he suspected that there would be more pressing threats in the future, and for them to be dealt with effectively the kingdoms would need to be united.


	38. Epilogue

**House Targaryen**

Rhaegar Targaryen is crowned king in the 283rd year after Aegon the Conqueror’s landing, and rules the seven kingdoms with a firm and just hand for sixteen years. The duration of his reign is largely peaceful with the exception of the Greyjoy Rebellion in 289 A.L. which occurred largely because Balon Greyjoy believed (wrongly) that Rhaegar’s hold on the kingdoms was tenuous at best. The resounding victory for the royal forces and Balon’s subsequent surrender prove otherwise. After the Greyjoy Rebellion winter finally ends and the next ten years see a summer like no other, it is hot and warm and the common folk believe that it is a sign from the gods that the Targaryen Dynasty is here to stay. Prince Aegon, heir to the throne grows up to be every maiden’s fantasy tall, lean and handsome Aegon is considered one of the best young swordsman in Westeros, and is knighted during the tourney held in King’s Landing to celebrate his sixteenth nameday, knighted by his father. Rhaenys Targaryen grows up to be a lovely young lady who has her mother’s patience and kindness mixed in with Targaryen fire, and attracts many suitors due to the fact that King Rhaegar had decreed that only in special circumstances were brother and sister of the Targaryen family to marry, for the king had had enough of the dynastic incest and the madness that it spawned, and so Rhaenys Targaryen receives many offers for her hand but rejects all of them save one, the Tyrells who had remained loyal to the Targaryens throughout the Rebellion are lucky enough to have the Princess accept Willas Tyrell’s offer for her hand, and so a tourney is held in 299 A.L. just a few months before Rhaegar dies from a fever, to celebrate the betrothal of Princess Rhaenys to Lord Willas. Prince Jon is seen as the dark horse of the Royal family, accepted by Queen Elia and shown all the love and affection possible by both his step mother and siblings, Jon still craves to know more about his mother and her family and so it is that when Prince Jon is three and ten he is sent north to Winterfell to foster with his uncle Eddard Stark. There Jon becomes good friends with his cousin Robb, becoming like a brother to him and becomes especially close to his little cousins Arya and Brandon. Jon considers the Starks as big a part of his life as his true family when he receives the summons to return to King’s Landing for his brother’s coronation and father’s funeral in 299 A.L. Rhaegar’s siblings Viserys and Danaerys grow up alongside their nieces and nephews in King’s Landing. Viserys is betrothed to Arianne Martell at a young age and grows up jealous of the praise and accolades showered on his brother and nephews even though he despises Jon for what he represents, and his attempts to persuade Rhaegar to marry him to Danaerys are constantly rebuked much to Danaerys relief as the traditional Targaryen madness seems to have found its way into an adult Viserys. Danaerys Stormborn born during a fierce storm on Dragonstone grows up to be fairly shy and withdrawn mainly due to her brother’s constant mutterings and threats, though amongst her cousins and niece and nephews she truly comes out of her shell and becomes more outgoing.

The Targaryens of Brindlewood led by Prince Vaelarr spend most of the time after the Rebellion rebuilding their land and their home, Vaelarr and Elena and their two remaining children Aelix and Daena spend most of their time in Brindlewood but do occasionally visit King’s Landing. Vaelarr fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion and fought admirably earning himself even more recognition and praise but he also received a fatal wound to the chest, that although not serious continues to worsen his health as the years go by and so by the time King Rhaegar has died his son Aelix and wife Elena have had to take over the reins of running Brindlewood. Aelix, Vaelarr’s son and heir squires for Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard from the age of 11 and is 15 when knighted at a Tourney held in Storm’s End. Before King Rhaegar’s death Daena, Vaelarr’s daughter is betrothed to Edmure Tully and their wedding was meant to take place the day the King died, but has been put on hold for the time being.

**House Stark**

After the rebellion and the subsequent Grand Council and coronation of King Rhaegar, the Starks of Winterfell very rarely venture south of the Neck. The only times they do so is when they ride for Riverrun to visit Catelyn’s family. Otherwise they spend their time in the North, Ned after having had his doubts about whether or not he would be suited to being Lord of Winterfell when Brandon had been groomed for the role since birth, settles into the role quite nicely, having earnt the respect and admiration of his bannermen during the rebellion and over the subsequent years. Robb, Ned and Catelyn’s oldest son is brought with Ned whenever he travels to visit one of Winterfell’s bannermen from the age of eleven, and soon learns how to deal with disputes and how to deal with various Lords’ egos. Of course like all Starks before him Robb is taught to value honour and duty and family above all else. Ned and Catelyn have four other children after Robb, Sansa who is born three years after the rebellion ends grows up dreaming of knights and the south and grows to become the very image of her mother, Arya born during the Greyjoy Rebellion is wild and prefers to do boy activities such as sword fighting rather than needlework something that amuses the people of Winterfell greatly and draws comparisons to her late Aunt the Lady Lyanna, though of course Ned keeps a much closer eye on Arya once her nature becomes apparent determined to avoid a repeat of what befell his sister. Bran born in 291 A.L. grows up a climber and an adventurer and dreams of being a knight of the Kingsguard, and it is he who discovers the direwolf puppies when Ned and company are out after executing a deserter from the Night’s Watch Bran finds five direwolf puppies one for each Stark sibling, and it is Jon his cousin who finds the sixth one the runt of the little with pale white fur and red eyes. Rickon the youngest Stark child is born four years after Brandon and is wild and his nature draws comparison amongst the people of Winterfell with a young Brandon Stark, Ned’s brother. Benjen Stark Ned’s younger brother, the youngest of Lord Rickard’s siblings joins the Night’s Watch soon after Ned returns from the capital after the grand council had been called in 283 A.L., he states to Ned that he has some things that he does not wish to face and that Starks have manned the wall for centuries, when really he is trying to run from the guilt of having not said anything to prevent his father and brother’s deaths when he knew the truth.

**House Lannister**

In the years following the rebellion, House Lannister continues to prosper. Tywin the head of the house serves as King Rhaegar’s hand and helps Rhaegar rule fairly and justly, with his wife Joanna by his side. Tywin and Joanna have one more child a boy and an heir considering Ser Jamie is still sworn to the Kingsguard, the boy they name Tyrion born in 278 A.L. Tyrion grows up to be tall and handsome with some good skill with a sword, he squires for and is soon to be knighted by Ser Addam Marbrand. Cersei Lannister married Stannis Baratheon in 284 A.L and has four children with him, their names Joffrey, Myrcella, Shireen and Tommem. No one thinks to question the fact that only Shireen and Tommem have their father’s black hair and blue eyes, whilst Joffrey and Myrcella share their mothers green eyes and blond hair. When King Rhaegar dies in 299 A.L. Tywin stays on in King’s Landing waiting to see whether or not the former King’s son will keep him as hand, for he knows that Varys had been whispering in Rhaegar’s ear toward the end about power hungry lions, whether or not Rhaegar listened to Varys like Aerys had Tywin would never know, but he was determined that if Aegon named him hand then Varys would be gone from court, he did not need another king poisoned against him.

**House Baratheon**

Stannis Baratheon the Lord of Storm’s End marries Cersei Lannister at the behest of the King and the Hand in 284 A.L. with her he has four children, he does not initially feel anything for her and despises her family and their thirst for power, which is why he buries himself in his work. Trying to prove to himself and to others that although he is a second son and the Lord of a house now known as traitors to the throne, that he is worthy of all the chances given to him in life and so after his daughter Shireen is born he makes more of an effort to win his wife Cersei over to his side. Of course by then it is too late, Cersei has already grown bitter and has her sights set on something much grander. Of course Joffrey, Stannis’ heir receives the majority of Cersei’s attention and grows up to be a spoilt child with a bit of a cruel streak in him, Myrcella whilst having her mother’s beauty is more like her father in that she is stern and serious by turn whilst also having some of her dead uncle Robert in her for her ability to laugh. When Shireen is three she suffers from an attack of greyscale that leaves her face scarred and her beauty marred, she is more quiet and reserved as a result of this and tends to be quite shy around everyone. Tommem is also quite shy but that is more to do with having been bullied by Joffrey constantly from the time he could walk rather than any facial ailment, of course Joffrey goes unpunished by either his mother- who believes he can do no wrong- or his father – who never has time to settle his children’s disputes-. Renly Baratheon is sent to Highgarden to foster when he is nine, he comes back to Storm’s End looking and acting just like Robert does, except that instead of having a voracious appetite for women, his attentions are reserved for just one man, the Knight of Flowers Loras Tyrell. Theirs is a love affair that only Loras’ siblings know about and no one else.

**House Tyrell**

In the years following the rebellion House Tyrell flourishes to become the third richest house in the seven kingdoms behind the royal family and the Lannisters. Mace Tyrell uses his position in the King’s small council to arrange for his son and heir Willas’ betrothal to Princess Rhaenys despite Willas having been crippled during a tourney held at Highgarden. Garlan Tyrell, the second son earns a name for himself as a tourney champion and a skilled fighter earning his knighthood on the field of battle against pirates who go raiding along the coast of the reach. Garlan marries Leonnette Fossway in 297 A.L. and when King Rhaegar dies in 299 A.L. they expect the arrival of their first child. Loras Tyrell earns his knighthood at the age of fourteen in a tourney at Lannisport, and falls in love with Renly Baratheon to the two carry out a love affair for many years starting during Renly’s time fostering at Highgarden, though only a select few know about it, Loras dreams of becoming a knight of the Kingsguard though for his thirst for glory his only bettered by his love for Renly, and so when Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower finally dies just after his king, Loras eagerly awaits a potential nomination to the guard. Margaery Tyrell grows up dreaming of and being groomed for the Queenship she spends as much time as she possibly can being taught how to play the game by her grandmother the Queen of Thorns and so manages to so thoroughly impress both King Rhaegar and Queen Elia, that discussions of perhaps marrying her to Prince Aegon were begun before the King’s death in 299 A.L. as of Rhaegar’s death an uncertainty hangs around whether or not a marriage will occur, Olenna promises her granddaughter that she shall be queen but with a storm about to hit the Seven Kingdoms the question remains who shall she be queen to?

**House Tully**

The years immediately after the rebellion in the Riverlands are spent trying to heal and settle the land, and as such Lord Hoster’s leadership proves invaluable as he manages to guide them through rough times and sees them through into what many call the Long Summer. Though he takes ill in 297 A.L. and eventually dies in 298 A.L. leaving the Riverlands in the hands of his son Edmure, who with the help of his uncle the Blackfish who returns just before Hoster dies, manages to keep the Riverlands prosperous and happy. Edmure is betrothed to Prince Vaelarr’s daughter Princess Daena in 298 A.L. with a marriage planned on for the day that King Rhaegar dies, thus putting the marriage on hold until a later date. The Blackfish himself receives many proposals for marriage but turns all of them down and continues to serve as the master of arms for Riverrun, and to try and help his nephew run the land that has served as House Tully’s home for generations.

**House Arryn**

Jon Arryn married Lysa Tully to gain her father’s men during the rebellion, after the rebellion Jon and Lysa returned to the Vale for a short while to allow Lysa to get accustomed to what was expected of her. During the course of their marriage Lysa gives birth to two children both boys, one is named Eddard and the other named Robert or Sweetrobin in honour of Jon Arryn’s two wards. Eddard is Jon’s heir and as such spends most of his time in the Eyrie learning what it means to be lord of the Vale, earning his knighthood at the age of fifteen squiring for the Blackfish in 298 A.L. Sweetrobin on the other hand is born sickly and frail and prone to fits, which means that he gets most of his mother’s attention meaning that even at the age of seven he is still suckling on Lysa’s breast, much to the dismay of his father who tries to send him to foster at Storm’s End with Stannis only to be shouted and rebuked by Lysa. It is under Lysa’s insistence that Petyr Baelish comes to work for the Arryns first at Gulltown dealing with the custom duties and then later on at court as an advisor on the King’s council.

**House Martell**

House Martell is lead by Prince Doran after the rebellion, Doran and his wife Mellario of Norvos relationship is strained after Doran sends their son Quentyn to foster with the Yronwoods to pacify them after Prince Oberyn, Doran’s brother had killed their Lord during a fight over a whore. Doran betroths his daughter Arianne to Prince Viserys to ensure that the Martells have recompense after Rhaegar’s offenses to Elia during and before the Rebellion though when Rhaegar dies, House Martell are the first people to arrive in King’s Landing to pledge their fealty to Aegon the sixth of his name. Oberyn unlike his brother does not truly settle down having many bastard daughters whom he names the Sand Snakes though from about 290 A.L. he settles down with Ellaria Sand herself a bastard of a Dornish Lord.


End file.
